Eternal Connection
by Angelbach
Summary: Amnesia defeated, stalker imprisoned, it's time for the next stage for Mitchie and Shane.
1. Prologue

Title: Eternal Connection

Author: Angelbach

Category: Shane/Mitchie Smitchie

Disclaimer: The characters of Camp Rock belong to Disney Channel Original Movies. I am merely borrowing them because they made them interesting enough to do so.

Oh and as soon as any original characters appear (and they will knowing me) they belong to me.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**E Entertainment**_

"This is Ryan Seacreast..."

"And Giuliana Rancic..."

"... With the hottest news from the world of entertainment."

"And as always, we have the latest news from Connect 5 world, Ryan."

"Indeed we have, Giuliana, although it has to be said that we have been expecting this particular piece of news ever since the events of two years ago."

"They have been the most constant couple in Hollywood after all, Ryan and one of the most loved as well. Their fans have been the most consistent in supporting them and even the paparazzi seem to have given up on finding ways of breaking them apart."

"Very true, but then again, Connect 5 have always been open with the press in all their forms. I think that is why they have left them alone."

"And I think we have been mysterious enough ourselves about this latest news, Ryan, so do you want to spill the beans."

"Would love to Giuliana. Well, girls and guys, prepare your selves. A representative from the Connect 3 camp announced the engagement of Shane Grey and Mitchie Richmond-Torres this morning. Yes, they are permanently off the market, everyone, and like I said two years ago, Smitchie or Mane depending on your preference is here to stay."

"Well, here's wishing the young couple all the best wishes in the world."

* * *

_Well, here it is, the long awaited final installment of the Connection triology._

_Can't promise as frequent as updates as before, I've started a new job since I finished 'Connection Stengthened' so things have changed a lot in RL._

_As always though I'm looking forward to hearing what you all have to say ;0p_


	2. Ch 1 When Chaos Begins

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 1

**When Chaos Begins**

"Well, that's it." Richard Donavan sank down into the chair opposite the desk in Steve Torres' home study and rested his head against its back, closing his eyes as he did so. "We've launched them to the wolves."

"Somehow I'm not sure whether to be proud of that or worried as hell." Steve sighed deeply, putting his fingers together in a pyramid formation on the desk. "Mitchie would definitely not be happy with you comparing them to her beloved wolves though, Richard."

"True, I'll have to remember that." Richard sat up slightly. "Where are the motley bunch at the moment anyway, the house is strangely silent."

"Where else would they be." Brown replied as he turned on the window seat slightly, a grin playing on his lips. "In the studio of course, the twins were hit with an idea for a song earlier and well, that was that."

Richard actually slapped himself making the other two men laugh. "You would think that after three years that I would know that, wouldn't you."

"You've been under a lot of pressure these last few days, Rick." Brown responded, his grin broadening. "I'm still wondering why this particular method was chosen, considering just how much a certain young lady objected to even being interviewed by him back then."

"I think you can thank her sister for that." Steve replied as he sank back into his own chair, smile lighting up his face. "Caitlyn just plagued her night and day for a week. I think Mitchie finally gave in just to shut her up... oh and to get some sleep, well that what Connie told me at least."

At that, all three men broke into laughter.

There have not been many changes in the two years since the events in Los Angeles – well, except for Caitlyn becoming an official Torres and Shane changing Mitchie's beautiful promise ring for an equally beautiful engagement ring.

Caitlyn and Nate were going equally strong in the relationship stakes – although the other three continued to be amused by the surprising amount of arguments that they managed to get into. They had also learnt to leave them both alone when said arguments occurred, letting them come to them when they were ready.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Caitlyn tended to go to Jason and Nate to Mitchie – Shane was known to jokingly complain that no-one wanted him. (Mitchie tended to hit him gently, laughing as she did so).

Jason was surprising everyone by just how well he was managing with the responsibilities that he had inherited from their Sanchez grandparents. He had also taken the advice of his other grandfather, Alexander Richmond in appointing some to run Volcano Records for him and Mitchie.

No-one was that surprised when it turned out to be Brown Cessario himself.

(And on case anyone was wondering, Camp Rock was still going strong and Brown was still just involved as ever. Dee La Duke perhaps had a bigger role than she used to but it was still Brown's baby.)

Jason had also managed to find himself a significant other.

Yes, Jason Richmond was no longer single – in fact, it wasn't just a significant other he had found himself but a wife. A wife he loved just as much as his younger sister.

She was a beautiful caramel brunette, taller than Mitchie and Caitlyn and went by the name of Deanna Louisa Wilson. The two had met at one of Mitchie's solo concerts when her usual hairdresser had fallen ill and Deanna had been drafted in.

Both brother and sister had literally taken her into their hearts and when the two had married a mere year after meeting (that's six months before this particular tale begins people who want to know and I know who you are!!!!), Mitchie had been the one with the broadest grin as she stood as her brother's best person.

(Come on, people, this is Jason and Mitchie we are talking about here, did you really think they would be normal about something like this. Of course not and you wouldn't expect anything else from them either would you.)

And last but most definitely not least, of course there was Shane Grey and Mitchie Richmond Torres.

RC-CS-EC

What had happened to Shane and Mitchie since he had given her the promise ring?

Well for one thing, there had been some spectacular arguments between the pair. They were after all not perfect and equally hot-tempered but surprisingly; they only ever managed to last either a couple of hours or a couple of days at most. Neither could last without each other longer than that.

It was too depressing for everyone else to let it go much longer than that. (I won't name names but a certain elder brother had been heard to say that – and more importantly, he always managed to say it in their hearing as if to emphasise the point).

Those times aside, the magic that always seemed to surround them seemed to spread itself to all those around them. More often than not, Connect 5 as were almost permanently called these days would be together.

They had even managed to time Mitchie's solo tour to coincide with the Connect 3's world tour so that one evening the boys would be performing and the girls would be side stage and then it would be visa versa with Mitchie's performance the next day.

More importantly, Shane and Mitchie were almost determined in their need to have time when it was just them – when they could wrap themselves up in each other, whether they be playing music together or just simply being together.

Their family was almost equal in that determination in making sure that all the young couples got that time to be together without outside influences causing trouble.

It was during one of these periods when Shane actually surprised Mitchie with his proposal. They had been spending the Thanksgiving weekend at Camp Rock – one of the few places where their entire families including their bands' and securities' families could also be present all at the same time.

Shane had managed to whisk Mitchie away to the dockside where he had first sung solo to her and surprised her with his proposal. She had literally squealed in her rush to say yes, jumping into his arms so fast they had fallen off the dockside and into the lake.

The resulting splash had had the entire camp running to the lakeside only to find an extremely wet Shane swinging an equally wet Mitchie around in circles, laughing in sheer joy. Connie had merely shook her head, gently hitting both Nate and Jason round the back of their heads as they burst into laughter at the couple and had gently ushered them back to the cabins to change.

At this particular moment in time, Shane and Mitchie had left their family in the music studio and had quietly retreated to their swing in the garden.

With a sigh, Mitchie settled into her normal position – sitting curled up into Shane's side, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her as she played with the ring on his left hand. His right hand was playing with her curls as he rested his chin on her head.

"Tired, sweetheart?" He asked her as he brushed her hair back slightly and simultaneously started the swing rocking.

"No, just... I don't know." She chuckled softly as she raised her head to look into his deep dark eyes. "We've opened a real keg of fireworks, Shane."

"I know." Shane chuckled, as he cupped the back of her neck through her hair. "You do know that it's also going to mean another round of the talk shows, baby."

Mitchie groaned, burying her head against his chest making him laugh out loud. Even though she was more used to the constant press interference in their lives, nothing would ever make Mitchie like it or the people who made up the press entertainment corps.

She suddenly sat up and looked at her fiancé, her eyes almost desperate. "Shane, we are going to keep to our plans, aren't we. You won't let anyone make us change them will you."

Shane cupped her cheeks and rested his forehead on her's. "Mitchie, I promise you. We will get married exactly how we planned. This is our wedding, nothing and no one is going to be allowed to get in our way."

He raised his head and brushed her hair back, pulling her back into his arms and onto his lap. "For once, Mitch, you and I are going to be selfish about this." He pressed a kiss to her head and then raised her chin so that he could kiss her softly. "Things may be about to be chaotic, sweetheart but you and I, Mitch, you and I are going to have the wedding that we want, where we want and when we want."

Mitchie smiled, running her fingers over his cheek and pressed her lips against his, returning his soft kiss. "Querido, I love you more and more each day."

"That's always good to hear, baby." Shane replied as he pulled her closer, losing himself in her as they always had a tendency to do when they were alone.

No matter the chaos that was swirling around them, they had found an oasis of calm – each other.

RC-CS-EC

_Oh my word! So many responses and just for the first chapter! You wonderful people!!_

_I hope you all like the first real chapter, it just rolled off my fingertips tonight. I don't know how many chapters this one is likely to have, let's just say that it will be finished before Camp Rock 2 comes out in the summer._

_Looking forward to seeing what you have to say as always. ;op_


	3. Ch 2 To Dream in Remembrance

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

RC-CS-EC

Chapter 2

**To Dream in Remembrance**

There was something about this time of year that Mitchie really loved.

Perhaps because it was the opening of the holiday season that would lead to her true favourite holiday of Christmas. Perhaps because it was the one time in the year when absolutely everyone she cared for (and by that, she didn't just mean her close family, but her extended family) could be found all in one place.

She giggled to herself slightly though, knowing that Sandy found it to be an absolute security nightmare and was often found talking to himself in Gaelic as he paced up and down. She knew deep at heart that he didn't really mind because it was something that made her happy and if there was one thing that Sandy MacDonald really enjoyed, it was seeing Mitchie happy.

Before she could go any deeper into her reasons for loving Thanksgiving, Mitchie turned as she heard her name being called by the girl who was now her sister.

"Hey Cait," She called back. "I'm in my room."

Caitlyn literally bounced in and jumped onto the bed, bouncing up and down as she did so. It was something that both girls had a tendency to do when they were in each other's rooms, almost as if they were making up for all the times that they hadn't been able to do so when they were younger.

Mitchie turned from her packing and folded her arms, mock glaring at the curly-haired girl. "You are never going to get over being formally adopted by Connie and Steve, are you?"

"I still can't believe just how fast the parents managed to get it through the courts." Caitlyn replied as she threw herself down on her stomach, sticking her tongue out at Mitchie in silent retaliation for the mock glare. "I know that it's been almost a year now but..."

Mitchie laughed and threw herself down next to her but on her back. "Who would believe that everything would turn out like this?"

"A psychic," Caitlyn replied, turning to look at her sister with a genuinely serious look in her eyes before both girls broke into furious laughter, and rolling off the bed simultaneously.

It immediately brought four pairs of feet running from different areas of the cabin to see what had happened (Not a single one of these pairs of feet were over the age of twenty-five!).

Shane and Nate arrived first, the slightly younger man pushing Shane out of the way as he entered the room first. Seeing his twin and girlfriend rolling around on the floor still laughing had him rolling his eyes and throwing himself down in one of the big cushion chairs.

"The two of you are just plain crazy, you know that." He calmly informed them even as Shane helped first Mitchie and then Caitlyn to their feet.

"Thanks for helping me us, idiot," Caitlyn immediately responded, jumping over to him to hit in the arm and then dropping down into his lap to share the cushion with him.

"Cait honey, he needs that arm." Deanna said calmly as she and Jason walked over to the rocking chair and sat down together.

Caitlyn just wrinkled her nose in response, even as she gently rubbed Nate's arm in silent apology. Across from them, where they were now seated on Mitchie's bed, both Shane and Mitchie hid their faces against each other to hide their sniggers.

"So, here we are." Mitchie said softly as she emerged and leant back against Shane, his arm around her waist, "Thanksgiving at Camp Rock."

"What's the betting for snow at the moment?" Shane asked as he curled a lock of Mitchie's hair around his finger.

"Megan closed the book." Mitchie sighed as she settled even further back into his embrace, closing her eyes. "Reports from the weather channel have it more than likely coming down after Black Friday, most likely next week so we should all get home before it comes down."

"Just where are we going to be for Christmas by the way?" Jason adjusted his wife's position on his lap slightly. "Are we going back to Dallas like we originally planned?" He looked across to his sister. "Mitch?"

Mitchie's eyes almost seemed to light up as she shook her head, almost vibrating in Shane's arms in her excitement and apparently unable to answer him. Laughing, he replied for her.

"Nope, Mitch is going to get a white Christmas this year. We're going to be in New York."

"I thought you had turned down the Times Square gig this year." Caitlyn frowned slightly.

"We did." Nate answered this time. "But the Richmond grandparents received invitations for us all to the New Year Black and White Ball."

"Oh wow!" Deanna exclaimed in sheer disbelief. "That's just so..." She was literally speechless in her shock.

"I know," Mitchie replied as she caught the look on her brother and sister's face. "And if you hadn't been out helping Connie shopping, siblings mine, you would have found out this afternoon as well."

Before either of them could reply, there was a knock at Mitchie's door and Sandy put his head inside the room. "You lot better have finished unpacking, Connie wants the bunch of you in the kitchen to help her start preparing everything for tomorrow."

"Sir, yes sir!" All six replied simultaneously, making him mutter as he walked away.

"Smart alecks!"

RC-CS-EC

Connie looked around the main dining hall, checking that everything was in place even as Mitchie and Caitlyn laid out the last of the napkins on the children's table. "All right girls, I think that's everything."

The two girls stepped back and linked arms together.

"It looks so beautiful, Connie, that was a real masterpiece of an idea to have the kids make the table decorations for today." Caitlyn murmured as she laid her head on Mitchie's shoulder, taking a deep breath as she did so. "And the smell from the kitchen is to die for!"

"Dear lord, I hope not." Connie exclaimed before realising that she was being teased. "Nina, you bad girl you!"

Caitlyn grinned back as Mitchie hid her own smile. Even as she did so, she noticed Shane peeking over the edge of the door and waving her over. She indicated back at Caitlyn and Connie, shaking her head almost imperceptibly but her own argument was ended as the doors from the other end of the hall opened and a wave of people entered the dining hall.

Caitlyn immediately moved towards them, not realising that Mitchie had slipped away from her. When she noticed that the brunette was no longer with her, she turned wide eyes to their mother and silently asked her.

Connie nodded, smiling broadly and the younger woman squealed silently in joy before allowing herself to be temporarily distracted.

Outside the dining hall, Shane literally pulled Mitchie from the top step and into his arms, swinging her around. "I thought I would never get a moment alone with you today." He exclaimed as he pulled her in close. "I've missed you."

She wrapped her own arms around his neck, kissing his nose as she did so. "You know this day is always hectic, my Shane and you have me now."

"And I intend to keep you for as long as I can." He murmured back as he kissed her softly. "Come with me, there's somewhere I want to take you."

"But Shane, my coat..." Mitchie complained softly even as she allowed herself to be pulled along in his wake. "It's cold out here."

"I'll keep you warm." Shane pulled her to his side, opening his coat and pulling her into his side so that they were both covered by it. "Please Mitch, this is important."

She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist so that he could pull his coat around her in a fashion much more to his satisfaction. So caught up with each other, neither noticed the crowd beginning to gather at a respectable distance behind them.

As they reached the spot where Shane had sung Got to Find You to her that day, Mitchie sighed in pure joy and laid her head on his shoulder. "This has to be one of my favourite spots in camp."

"I know it's one of mine and I think from today..." Shane broke off before pulling away from her slightly, taking his coat off as he did so and wrapping it around her shoulders. He then took a step backwards and took her hands in his. "Mitch..."

"Shane." She replied as she squeezed his hands softly.

"Do you know want to know why I agreed so fiercely to your idea of coming here to Camp for Thanksgiving?" He asked her as he caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Of course mi querido," She replied as she tightened her hold on his hands, as a slight tremble of excitement and hope began to run up and down her soul.

Shane raised her left hand to his lips for a moment and kissed the promise ring he had given to her. "When I gave you this ring I told you that when you were eighteen I would ask you a certain question and I told you that whenever I look into the future, the one sure thing that I see is you and me, walking hand in hand no matter what the world throws at us."

Mitchie actually began to physically tremble as she became even surer where this conversation was going. "Shane..."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "Hush love."

He raised her left hand again and gently drew the promise ring off her finger, putting it in the pocket of his jeans before drawing out another ring. An emerald with diamonds on either side of it now glinted at her in the winter sunshine and she could feel a tear in her eyes.

"Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond-Torres..." Shane gently put the ring on her finger and then looked up into her eyes. "Will you marry me and make me even more the happiest man alive?"

"YES! A thousand times yes," Mitchie literally squealed as she threw herself unexpectedly into his arms and that was when it happened.

They fell off the dock and into Lake Rock with a loud splash.

The splash was so loud it seemed to echo around the camp, bringing with it almost everyone there. Reaching lakeside, they found an extremely wet Shane swinging an equally wet Mitchie around in circles, laughing in sheer joy. She was also pressing kisses all over his face, still squealing yes as she did so.

"Oh dear lord..." Connie sighed as she moved past Nate and Jason, hitting them gently as they had burst into laughter at the sight of the wet couple. "Shane, you said you were asking Mitchie to marry you, not trying to give each other pneumonia. Come on now, my darlings, back to the cabins and change as quickly as possible."

She pulled them close to her as they reached her, kissing them both on the cheek. "Congratulations my darlings." She pulled back. "Now get out of the wet clothes immediately, mija, mijo."

Laughing, Shane immediately swung Mitchie into his arms and allowed himself to be ushered away to shouts of congratulations from everyone around them."

RC-CS-EC

"Mitchie..."

Mitchie stirred slightly.

"Mitchie, wake up love."

With a sigh, she turned and opened her eyes to find herself looking up into Shane's. "Hey!"

"We're about to land in Chicago, sweetheart." He brushed her hair back from her eyes. "Good dream."

She smiled back at him, raising her hand with her engagement ring to caress his cheek as she replied, "Oh yes, the very best of dreams."

RC-CS-EC

_It was always my plan to expand on the engagement scene. I had been going to do it as part of one of the many interviews I'm thinking of inflicting on them but my fingers changed their mind when I started typing this evening and this is the result._

_So people, just who should our lovely couple have their interviews with? Oprah is a certainty but do any of you want one with the Barracuda? Go to CS if you want a reminder of who she is._

_As always looking forward to hear what you have to say ;op_


	4. Ch 3 Togetherness

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 3

**Togetherness**

"Why do I have this sudden feeling of déjà vu?" Mitchie sighed as she sat down next to her brother in the living room of the hotel apartment they had taken for their visit to Chicago. She curled her feet up on the sofa and leant against his side, sighing again.

"May I just take this opportunity to point out, little sister, that it was you yourself that suggested Oprah for your first interview as an engaged couple?" Jason replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"May I equally take this opportunity to point out just how long-winded you were just then," She responded swiftly as she tried to avoid answering the question.

"Pot kettle, little sister," Jason shot back at her before they met gazes and burst into laughter.

Laughter faded away as siblings leant into each other once again, staring out of the huge window at the Chicago city skyline. They had been left alone for the evening after Jason had quietly complained to his wife that he had barely had any alone time with his sister that week.

Deanna had immediately declared the living room a Richmond sibling only zone for the evening and had literally sent everyone out with strict orders not to return for a couple hours. She herself had taken the opportunity to spend time with the young man who would one day soon become her brother-in-law, something she did not get the opportunity to do very often either.

Back to the rambunctious pair in the suite, Jason decided to take the bulls by the horns and face his sister's internal devils once again.

"You're not really worrying about the interview with Oprah though are you, Mitch." He turned to look at his younger sister once again, putting a finger under her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "There something else that's nagging at you isn't there."

Mitchie frowned at him.

"Mitchie..." Jason drew her name out and she literally huffed much to his internal amusement.

"You know who they are going to want to include on the list of people we do interviews with, don't you Jake." She grabbed his hands, swinging them up and down. "The one person we all really don't like."

This time it was Jason that sighed. He knew only too well to whom she was referring to.

The Barracuda, Diana Edwards, sister of the now infamous TJ Tyler and aunt to the one and only irritating Tess Tyler and still current anchor for Hot Tunes Entertainment Hour.

"You do know that Shane and I won't be doing that particular one alone though, Jake." Mitchie ran her finger over her brother's gold wedding band, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "They've been after you and Deanna for so much longer."

"Share the pain, Mitch, just share the pain." Jason growled as he threw himself back against the sofa. "I'd rather build that birdhouse we still haven't got round to making!"

That particular statement had Mitchie break down into laughter as she hit him with a cushion.

RC-CS-EC

Nate looked up from the song that he had been working on to find Caitlyn curled up in a chair looking out over the Chicago skyline with a strange look in her eyes.

A strange look he knew better than to leave unchallenged.

"Cait..." He put his guitar done and crossed over to her chair, sitting down on the arm so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to have to go on the Barracuda's show with them as well, aren't we Nate." She looked up at him as she leant into his body, the strange look still in her eyes.

"I kind of thought that was a given, love." He replied as he brushed a curly lock that was in danger of dangling in her eyes out of the way. "Hot Tunes is kind of the top new spot for the music world and that just happens to be the world that we've all chosen to make our living in."

"Yeah but one will get you ten that this will be the only interviewer trying to go for all our weak points." Caitlyn's tone was sharp and she stood up, moving to glass wall where she stood glaring out at the sun where it was beginning to set over the city. "And you know as well as I do, that we have weak points."

Nate immediately followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Cait, this is me, do you really think I will allow us to go into an interview with someone like Diana Edwards without seeing the complete list of questions before hand."

He spun her round so that he could look into her eyes, "And without making her aware that the Richmond's just bought a huge interest in Hot Tunes. A big enough interest that if they wanted to have her sacked and blackballed in the industry, they can do it."

"They what...!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she grabbed hold of his biceps. "Nate, please tell me you're not kidding me."

"Now would I do something like that? I'm Nate Howard, not Shane Grey thank you very much." He replied with a note of mock affront before breaking out into the grin that their fans almost swooned over every time they saw it. "Jason just told me before he disappeared to spend quality time with Mitchie."

"I love Grandfather Richmond." Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "I almost hope she does try something, that woman is a nightmare and needs to be removed as soon as possible."

"That's my girl." Nate wrapped his own arms around her waist and swung her round in a circle, "The only woman in the world who would feel gleeful at getting someone the sack."

"Oh come on, Nate, you've got to admit that you're getting a kick out of the idea as well." She replied as she cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

For a moment, he said nothing but the gleam in the eyes said everything that she needed to know. Rising up on tiptoe, she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss and then drew back slightly. "Now that we've got that out of the way, want to work on that song for Smitchie's new duet."

"Always with you, my Producer girl."

RC-CS-EC

Shane and Deanna returned to the hotel suite a couple of hours later together, having met each other outside by rare chance in the same jewellery shop as they looked for a present for their respective other halves.

"I still cannot believe that they actually had one in that shape." Deanna put her hand into her pocket and clutched the small box that was contained there. "Jay is going to get such a kick out of it."

"They will both get a kick out of it." Shane grinned broadly as he thought of Mitchie and Jason. "It's their one consistent joke between them."

"Shane, that doesn't say much." Deanna replied as she shook her hair out, having just taken her hat off. "For a man that's known for his musical timing, Jason has absolutely no timing where jokes are concerned."

"Only when he's deliberately thinking about them," Shane replied as he took his own hat off and put the key card in the door. "Other than that, I've always thought Jason can be extremely funny."

"I'd loved to know why." Mitchie replied as she looked up on hearing his voice. "Shane, what on earth is that in your hands."

"A hat," He replied as he held it up for her to see. It was a three coloured stripy beanie.

"No querido that is a fashion disaster and I so hope no-one caught you with it." Mitchie laughed at the look on her fiancé's face and threw herself into his arms – only to draw back in shock. "Shane, your coat's freezing."

"It's Chicago, sweetheart, what else do you expect." He quickly took his coat off, retrieving something from a pocket as he did so and moved swiftly to her side again, pulling her onto his lap as he sat down with her.

She immediately rested her head on his shoulder, enveloping herself in his embrace. (In case anyone was wondering, Deanna and Jason had retired to their own bedroom to leave the younger couple alone.)

"Feeling better love," He asked as he rested his cheek on her head, smiling as she literally sighed in sheer peace and joy. "I got something for you while I was out."

"Shane, you didn't have to do that." Mitchie sat up slightly and looked into his eyes, only to promptly spoil it (and making him burst into laughter because he knew she was going to do it) by asking, "What did you get me?"

He pulled out the small box and placed in her small hands, then leant back to watch her unwrap it.

Mitchie flipped the lid up quickly, looked inside and burst into laughter herself. Inside there was an actual charm in the shape of a bird house on a silver chain.

She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, the chain dangling from her fingers as she did so. "I love it, it's perfect." She kissed him again. "I love you too."

"Love you too Mitch." He replied as he pulled her back down into a longer, more passionate kiss.

And the evening passed in an innocent lover's embrace.

RC-CS-EC

_And I seem to be on a roll at a moment. There was me thinking that it was going to hard getting back in the routine of writing something every night._

_As always let me know what you think. Hopefully we'll have the Oprah interview tomorrow, followed by..._

_Well you'll just have to tune in and see, won't you._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you all have to say ;op_


	5. Ch 4 Its Oprah Again

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

**It's Oprah Again**

"Now I'm sure you are all aware of whom my next guests are." Oprah moved into the centre of the sound stage, smiling at the squeals coming from her yet again young audience. "From the very first moment they came onto the music scene, Connect 3 have been one of the biggest influences on the young people not only of America but around the world."

"Yet it was the sudden discovery and addition of Jason Richmond's formerly missing younger sister, Mitchie Richmond-Torres that truly elevated them from yet another teen pop group to something beyond that. I'm sure that everyone remembers the first Connect 5 concert held in Los Angeles two years ago..." Another squeal of joy shot round the studio but this time the adult members of the audience also started clapping as well. "Yes, I was there as well, wasn't it just amazing."

"As you know they have held a similar extremely successful charity concert twice a year since then while still holding their respective individual careers to a level of success not seen for a while." Oprah genuinely smiled into the camera. "And I am glad to say that some of my own favourite charities have benefited from their success."

A further round of applause went round the studio.

Oprah moved backwards slightly. "Now today, I have the honour of interviewing the newly engaged couple know fondly to the world as, and I never thought that I would find myself saying this, Smitchie: Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres everyone."

A photo from a recent shot appeared on the screen behind her. It was of Shane and Mitchie, her back to his front and his arms around her waist. Her arms rested on his, her left hand clearly showing her engagement ring and both were smiling into the camera.

It slowly moved to one side, revealing Mitchie and Shane hand in hand as they walked towards the centre of the stage to join. Kissing both of them on the cheeks, Oprah indicated for them to take a seat on the sofa behind themselves.

"Thank you for coming in today, Shane and Mitchie. I'm sure the demands for your time at the moment must be unbelievable." Oprah opened the interview.

"Oh they are." Shane actually laughed as he shared a look with Mitchie who grinned back at him. "It's one of the reasons why we decided to start out with one of our favourite people."

"You sweet-talker Shane Grey," Oprah laughed as Mitchie gently hit Shane on the arm before linking her hand in his.

"Mitchie, how do you deal with him?"

"I frequently put him in his place." Mitchie replied with a grin as she shared a look with Shane who added: "She frequently puts us all in our places."

Mitchie giggled. "It's a constant struggle but someone has to do it, and Caitlyn and I enjoy it, so..." She shrugged but shared a look with the man at her side that said everything as he merely smiled back at her in clear adoration.

"That would be Caitlyn Gellar-Torres who was adopted by your foster parents." Oprah clarified for her audience, "One of Connect 5 as well."

"The one and only," Mitchie smiled as she leant into Shane's side slightly, beginning to feel more relaxed.

"And of course, Jason got married as well recently, so you have two sisters now." Oprah smiled at the young woman before her. "How is that going?"

"Wonderfully thanks. Deanna's everything a sister-in-law should be. I love her dearly." Mitchie replied as Shane squeezed her fingers softly.

"Deanna has just slipped into the group as if she's always been there." Shane added. "It's almost as we don't remember a time when she wasn't, it's been so good." He laughed suddenly. "But she's the only one of us not to play an instrument or sing. She says that someone needs to keep their feet on the ground and be completely normal so it might as well be her."

"It sounds as if Jason has managed to find himself just the right person." Oprah agreed as a picture of Jason and Deanna went up on the screen behind them. "Is that one of the reasons why they have been so reluctant to do interviews because Deanna wants to be normal?"

"We're all very private people outside of our group normally." Shane said seriously as he and Mitchie shared a speaking look. "And because Deanna is not a part of the musical and public part of our lives, we've all agreed that Deanna should be allowed to be kept out of the limelight."

"I can understand that." Oprah agreed and turned back to the camera. "This would be a good time to take a commercial break, folks but don't go far. After the break, we are talking rings and weddings. Until then, thank you for watching the Oprah Winfrey Show and please rejoin us after the break."

RC-CS-EC

"Welcome back to the Oprah Winfrey Show, my guests today are Shane Grey and Mitchie Richmond-Torres." Oprah turned back to the couple sitting on the couch opposite her. "Thanks again for being here, Shane and Mitchie."

"Thanks for having us as always." Shane replied, smiling at her and the audience (who sighed audibly, making Mitchie giggle slightly).

"Alright, you two, I think it's time to get to what everyone wants to know?" Oprah grinned. "Mitchie, just how romantic was Shane's proposal? Did he get down on one knee?"

Mitchie looked up into Shane's eyes and smiled softly. "It was the most romantic thing I have ever had happen to me and that's saying something, Oprah..." She turned back to her. "Shane has done some pretty romantic things for me since we've met but his proposal, well it was just perfect for us."

"Rumour is he proposed to you on New Year's Eve at the famous Black and White Ball, at least that's when your ring was first publically noticed." Oprah asked curiously, reaching out for Mitchie's hand so that the camera could zoom in on the ring. "Is that true?"

Mitchie shook her head, "Actually no, Shane asked me on Thanksgiving." She looked at the man at her side, adoration this time in her eyes. "He took me to a place that's very important to the both of us and asked me to make him even more the happiest man alive."

"And no, he didn't get down on one knee." Mitchie laughed as she glimpsed impishly at her fiancée before continuing. "That would so not be Shane Grey."

"Minx!" Shane exclaimed before joining the two women in laughing.

"It sounds like that there is more to the story than you are willing to tell." Oprah continued when she had caught her breath again.

"There are some things that ought to be kept for the children." Shane laughed as Mitchie blushed beside him.

"And that brings me neatly onto the next topic, will we be hearing the sounds of wedding bells soon." Oprah leant forward, smiling sideways at the camera for a moment. "And is my invitation in the post."

"Oh, you'll be getting an invitation, Oprah," Mitchie replied as she shared a speaking glance with Shane. "But as to when and where..."

"And what..." Shane inserted, nodding slightly at her.

"Well, that's still to be decided." Mitchie finished, "By the family at least."

"That sounds as if you two have decided on something." Oprah raised an eyebrow at them. "But not told your extended family. Very mysterious, you two."

"We've discussed some things between us." Shane squeezed Mitchie's hand, "But no final decisions have been made." [At least that was what they were making everyone think but there was no way they were going to admit to that on syndicated television.]

"We want to enjoy being engaged for a while." Mitchie added raising her hand to look at her engagement ring for a moment. "We know that once plans for the wedding begin, well, let's just say that we expect things to be extremely..."

"Hectic." Shane finished for her.

"Sounds a very sensible idea," Oprah agreed as she covered their joined hands for a moment. She was clearly impressed by how this young couple were approaching things. "One more question before we move onto other things, Mitchie, aren't you worried that people may think that you are a little young to be thinking of marriage. After all you are still only eighteen."

Mitchie shook her head, her eyes growing serious for a moment and Shane wrapped his arm around her in silent support. "I may be only eighteen in age but... well, let's just say that the things that I went through when I was younger have not left me eighteen in mind and soul."

Oprah nodded, being fully aware of what was being eluded to. "Yes, I can understand that. I can understand that extremely well." She sighed and quickly did her best to bring back the lighter note with which the interview had been covered by until just then. "In that case, tell me. Just where and when is the next Connect 5 performance going to be?"

Shane and Mitchie laughed out loud at this before Shane replied for them. "Plans are actually being finalised even as we speak, Oprah. It's going to here in Chicago for the first time and dates should be announced at the end of the week."

"That's wonderful news." Oprah turned to her audience and to the cameras once more. "Well, you heard it here first; the next Connect 5 show for charity is to be here in Chicago. Be sure to keep an ear out for dates and get your tickets early."

She turned back to the couple next to her. "Once again, Shane, Mitchie, thanks for coming on my show. As always it's been a pleasure having you here."

"It's been fun being here." Shane responded with a smile.

"As always," Mitchie added with what was now her trademarked grin.

Oprah smiled back at them and turned to the camera again. "Thank you all for joining me today, and remember to look out for Connect 5's charity concert tickets. I'll see you soon."

RC-CS-EC

_Well here it is, the next chapter. I'm seriously on a roll here._

_Be looking out for a chance to have an input for an important part of this story people. It's not a big thing and will be only the mention of somewhere but it's still important. So keep a careful eye out._

_As always, looking forward to seeing your reviews. ;op_


	6. Ch 5 Sinking the Barracuda

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 5

**Sinking the Barracuda**

"Tell me again just how she has managed to keep her job after all this time." Caitlyn stormed into the Los Angeles apartment, pulling her hair as she did so.

They were currently staying there rather than the mansion as it was more convenient for some of the interviews that they were going to be carrying out. The fact that their plane had been late in landing and it just happened to be closer to the airport may have also played a part in the decision as well. It had also been recently expanded to allow for the amount of people that now played a part in the central entourage of Connect 5.

Following closely behind her were Nate and Jason, the others having decided that seeing the Barracuda for the actual interview would be enough for them. (The fact that they were all scared that both Shane and Mitchie would lose their tempers also played a major part in the decision).

It also help that Nate had seen a certain creative look in Mitchie's eyes that was so familiar to him, he knew that it would be better to leave them to their instruments and personal studio.

"Cait..."

Before either Jason or Nate could say anything else, the curly-haired girl continued speaking.

"She didn't even try to hide her hatred of us this time, the woman should be sacked just for that alone and if this wasn't the entertainment business where this sort of thing is encouraged because of the ratings, she would have been years ago! And as for the way she was dressed, I cannot believe that the police haven't picked her up yet...."

Mitchie and Shane just sat staring at her, amazed at the almost vitriolic burst of speech that was now continuing under her breath as Caitlyn stormed and paced about the room.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened." Mitchie murmured to Shane when she was sure that Caitlyn was far enough away not to hear her. "I'm not quite sure that Cait would be coherent to even answer me at the moment."

"She does seem a little rabid," Shane agreed as he cast a careful eye over at their friend.

Jason joined the pair of the sofa as Nate flopped to the floor in front of them, leaning back against Mitchie's legs where she had them curled under her on the cushions.

"She's been like this ever since we got in the car." Nate growled as he leant his head back against Mitchie's legs. "Jason and I haven't managed to get a word in edgewise for the last twenty minutes."

"It was that bad!" Mitchie exclaimed in quiet astonishment, still not wanting to garner Caitlyn's attention. Instead on replying, Nate groaned as if in deep pain and pulled his own curls making the others smile slightly. "I take it you didn't drop the bombshell on her either."

"Mitch sweetheart, don't you think Caitlyn would be just that bit happier if they had." Shane commented wryly as he dropped his arm from the back of the sofa to around her shoulders. "She would have been talking about what her face looked like when she was told. Actually..." Shane turned to look at Jason next to him. "Why isn't Cait talking about that?"

"Pops," He said simply. "Something about having a bigger impact if it was done either at or after the interview, timing to be our choice." Jason sighed and leant back into the corner of the sofa, closing his eyes. "He's been a quick learner about the entertainment business, has our Pops."

"And Cait," Mitchie asked as she leaned around Shane to poke her brother in the side. "I take it she doesn't know."

"Kind of not had the chance to tell her, Mitch," Nate raised his head, turning his head to look at his still pacing girlfriend across the room. "Grandfather Richmond left an email on your brother's blackberry just as we were going in to talk to her and well, Cait has been..."

"Like that ever since we came out and I just haven't had the chance to show her the message." Jason finished before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Besides, Cait is just so scary at the moment; I don't even want to think about trying to tell her."

That had Nate twisting round on the floor as Shane and Mitchie turned in their seats to look at him in sheer disbelief before exclaiming in unison. "JASON!"

(Well not perhaps quite in unison, Mitchie did call him Jake.)

RC-CS-EC

Several hours later, a now surprisingly calm Caitlyn was sitting on her own in the green room at the Hot Tunes studio, humming something under her breath. The others were across the room sending wary glances at her over their shoulders every so often.

Mitchie looped her arm in Shane's, running her hand down his until her fingers linked with his. "She is being very scary at the moment, Shane; I'm actually beginning to feel very sorry for the Barracuda."

Shane raised her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Mitch baby, remember no weakness in the face of the enemy and especially not in the face of a cold-hearted fish."

Mitchie actually rolled her eyes, hitting him in the chest. "You are such an ass sometimes, Grey, you know that."

"But I'm your ass, Mitchie, always." He grinned down at her, even as Nate and Jason groaned in unison at his corny statement. "Shut up you two!"

"Corn always with the corn, Shane," Jason punched his best friend in the arm, making his sister giggle. "As for you, giggler..."

He poked her in the side earning one back from her but before they could start a poke war, Nate caught of their fingers. "Behave you two and as for you, Shane..." Nate rolled his eyes. "You're a regular one man comedy show; I'm just so impressed by your timing. You're almost as funny as Jason is and we all know he isn't."

"Look who's being the comedian now." Mitchie laughed slightly, rolling her own eyes as she reached up to tug one of Nate's curls as firmly as she could without hurting him. He responded by gently pulling one of her curls. "Hands of the hair, Howard, it took forever to get it like this."

"Right back at you twin," He shot back much to the amusement of her brother and her fiancé.

Richard shook his head, as always bemused by just how childish they could become before an interview. "Calm down all four of you and try and least behave like adults for a moment, please."

A fake sigh seemed to come from all four of them as they replied together. "Yes Rich, whatever you say."

"Pains, that's what you are, pains in every joint in my body."

"Now look who's being a comedian." Jason murmured as they grinned at each other, Mitchie hiding her's behind her hand.

A man carrying a noteboard and wearing earphones with a mike suddenly appeared in the door way. "Fifteen minutes till air time, can we have Connect 3, Mitchie Richmond-Torres and Caitlyn Gellar-Torres wired up please."

"Alright children, you heard the man." Big Rob pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against, listening to them and moved to their side. "Caitlyn, move yourself."

"Coming!" She exclaimed, the nasty glint in her eyes becoming even clearer.

"Heaven help us!" Her own boyfriend exclaimed as he caught her hand. "Caitlyn, please no blood, that's all I ask."

"I'll do all my best, that's all I'm promising." She replied as she leant her head on his shoulder on his hand.

RC-CS-EC

"Hi, this is Diana Edwards on Hot Tunes Hot Entertainment Hour. Today, my special guests are the hottest young people in the business, both in front and behind the scenes. Shane Gray, Nate Howard, Jason Richmond, Mitchie Richmond-Torres and Caitlyn Gellar-Torres otherwise known as CONNECT 5!!!"

As she had the first time she had ever interviewed them, the blonde crossed her legs and swivelled her chair look at them. "Thanks for coming in again."

"As always, it's a joy to be here." Nate replied, his smile at least genuine.

"Well, let's get straight down to the business then." Diana turned with her faux smile and fixed her gaze on Shane and Mitchie, "Shane, Mitchie, first congratulations you on your engagement."

Shane smiled and caught Mitchie's hand in his, making sure that her ring was visible to both the Barracuda and the audience. "Thank you, it's one of the best things that have ever happened to the both of us."

A sudden glint appeared in the blonde's ice blue eyes and instinctively the two girls realised that the gloves were off and the claws were out. Even the boys somehow felt that they were now treading in dangerous waters and that they were truly facing the Barracuda.

"Mitchie, it has to be said that there have been murmurings about your age. You are only eighteen after all, are you sure that this engagement is genuine and not a ratings seeking move." Diana actually smirked as she said this.

Mitchie immediately fired back. "Oh this engagement is more genuine that some people's job security at the moment."

Her bluntness actually had Rob and Richard wincing, even as Caitlyn's smile grew broader. No matter what everyone had been thinking, she had always known it would be Mitchie that would be the most dangerous one of them.

It actually had Diana feeling slightly on the back foot. Mitchie was actually known for being a little shy in interviews if she wasn't comfortable with the person she was being interviewed by. This Mitchie was unknown and there was something in what she said that her slightly worried.

"Yes, well..." She looked down at her notes. "Shane, aren't you worried about what your girl fans might be saying about you no longer being single."

"Actually no, I know that any genuine fan will just be happy that I found the right person for me." Shane replied. He was feeling extremely proud of how Mitchie had responded, "Just as I know that Mitchie's fans will be happy for her."

"And Nate, are you still with..." She actually looked down at her notes for Caitlyn's name, leaving that young woman fuming, "Caitlyn here."

"Yes, and very happy to be so as well," Nate replied as he grabbed Caitlyn's hand, squeezing it in silent warning to watch her temper. "It's a perfect partnership in some ways."

"Both of you are only eighteen as well, don't you really think that you should be out and about trying the field a little."

"That's not how we see things, Diana." Caitlyn replied as she dug her nails into her knee slightly. "Nate and I have known each other for a long time, much longer than many people know and we don't feel the need to go fishing anymore." She looked at Nate for a second and a speaking look passed between them. "Not that I'm calling you a fish or anything, hon."

"Glad to hear that, Cait." He grinned back at her. This interview was completely not going the way that had been originally planned and he couldn't find it in his heart to actually care for once.

"Yes well, Jason..." Realising that she had lost control and still not quite knowing how she had done so, Diana tried to continue. "Your recent marriage to Deanna Wilson came as a shock to everyone. How is your new wife coping with being thrust into the limelight so unexpectedly?"

"Very well actually," Jason replied as he felt his sister's small hand slip into his arm. "We made a conscious decision to keep her out of the limelight when we got together and so far, everyone has been extremely understanding of that decision."

"Yes, I can see what you would do that." Diana replied, suddenly feeling as if she should bring this nightmare to an end. "As always it has been good to have you on the show. I wish you luck for the future; you're going to need it. This has been Diana Edwards for Hot Tunes Hot Entertainment Hour with Connect 5. Keep tuned for future news."

As the light on the cameras went out indicating that they were now off line, Jason's blackberry buzzed and he pulled it out. Reading the email that he had just received, he grinned and showed it to his sister.

Her responding grin was almost feral. With that she turned to the woman who had plagued them for the last few years, "Diana, Hot Tunes Entertainment would like to thank you for all your hard work but you're fired."

"I'm what!" Diana jumped off her chair and took a step towards the brunette, stopping at the look she received from all three young men. "You can't do that."

"Oh I think you will find that I can do exactly that." Mitchie replied as Richard entered the studio carrying a printout of an email, "Your termination notice, Ms Edwards and good day."

With that, the five of them walked out of the studio, followed by Rob and Richard, shutting the door behind them. The last thing that Diana heard was a "Yes!"

Just to rub salt in to the wound, her own crew were grinning at her humiliation.

RC-CS-EC

_Well that kind of got a bit longer that I expected._

_It also has me wondering what the heck am I going to write tomorrow, at the moment I'm just letting my fingers wander over the keyboard and do what they want so if anyone wants to suggest something and see what they do, you're all most welcome to do so._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	7. Ch 6 A Moment of Time

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

**A Moment Of Time**

Shane literally waltzed Mitchie into their apartment followed swiftly by Nate and Caitlyn doing the same dance, much to the amusement of the congregated adults in the living room waiting for them and the five following them in.

As soon as he saw his wife though, Jason literally grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the dance of the other two couples.

Connie looked up from her magazine and smiled. "I take it that Mission Barracuda Take Down was a success."

"That may just be the understatement of the year." Richard replied as he sank down into one of the huge armchairs. "In one sentence, Mitchie just tore her apart and the woman didn't even know that she had done it."

"The fact that Mitchie was smiling as she did it made it even scarier." Megan added as she walked across the room to sit on the edge of the sofa. She and Sandy had kept themselves out of sight the entire time that the five youngsters had been going under what turned out to be a complete walkover for their group.

"I've never been more proud of her as I was in that moment." Sandy grinned as he watched her dance with Shane, laughing so merrily it was filling the apartment. "Now what's next on the agenda, little people?"

"Less of the little people, you big lug!" Mitchie exclaimed as she suddenly swirled from Shane's arms and jumped on to his back, pulling his pony tail. "You're a Scot, not an Irishman."

Sandy just laughed and shifted her to a more comfortable position. "There's still a question that needs to be answered, Mitchie lass."

"He has a point there." Jason agreed as he slowly swung Deanna to a gentle but surprisingly gentle halt. "What is next on the agenda?"

"And if anyone says wedding details, Mitchie and I are going to go suddenly deaf." Shane added as he helped Mitchie down from Sandy's back, drawing her against his chest.

"But..." Connie looked up from her magazine again and Mitchie realised that it was a wedding magazine.

Shane shook his head firmly. "No, Mitchie said it herself to Oprah; we want to enjoy being engaged for a while before that becomes a focal point for us."

"But..." This time, much to the surprise of everyone, it was Caitlyn who spoke up.

"How many times are we going to have to say no?" Mitchie exclaimed. "NO! WEDDING! TALK! Not at the moment." She turned to look up at Shane. "Can we...?"

"Get your jacket and I'll get the keys." He replied as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Where are the two of you going?" Sandy asked as the couple started to leave the room.

"The mansion, we can get the privacy that we need and still be safe from the paparazzi." Shane replied as he lifted his car and house keys from the wall.

"I'll call ahead and let them know that you are on your way." He said calmly. "I take it you are taking your Coupe."

"If the possibility of out-running them is needed, there's only one car that I trust to do it." Shane replied with a wicked grin as he took Mitchie's hand and led her out of the front door. "We'll call and let you know when we're on our way back."

"Just don't run the red lights, Shane," Sandy called after them.

"Wouldn't dream on it," He called back over his shoulder but it was accompanied by Mitchie's giggles.

"That's not very reassuring." Nate murmured to Caitlyn as he still twirled her around.

"It's Shane and Mitchie, what else do you expect." Caitlyn replied as she placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. They were now lost in each other and practically ignoring everyone else around them.

RC-CS-EC

Mitchie sighed as she threw her head back against the head rest. "It's been so long since we've had a chance to do this."

Shane glanced over at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the road in front of him. "I can always arrange for the car to be shipped to Dallas, Mitch, you know that."

"And give up driving the Ferrari?!" Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "I so don't think so, and you are aware of that as well as me, querido."

Shane laughed at that, turning into the electronic gates of their LA mansion with a squeal that had the watching security men wincing. He pulled the car up to the front of the house just as the front door opened and one of their permanent guards came down to join them. "Hey Whit!"

"Mr Grey." The older man replied. "Do you want me to drive it round to the garage for you?"

"No, leave it here; we'll be going back into LA in a couple of hours." Shane replied as he walked round the car to open Mitchie's door for her and help her out. "You might want to keep an eye on the gates though, Mitchie noticed someone trying to follow us the last two miles here."

"I'll be doing that Mr Grey; good afternoon Ms Richmond-Torres, it's lovely to see you and congratulations on your engagement by the way."

"Thank you, Whit," Mitchie murmured as she entwined her fingers in Shane. "How are the kids, still enjoying college as much as ever?"

"Thank you ma'am, yes they are." He replied smiling at the young couple. "I spoke to Tom this morning and he asked to be remembered to you all as usual and his congratulations also."

Mitchie smiled back over her shoulder at him as the pair started to walk around the house to the beach path. "Send him ours back, Whit and tell him there's still an internship waiting for him this summer. All he has to do is call."

As they disappeared, a second security man appeared in the door. "I take it that was Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres themselves."

"It was." Whit turned to the younger man. "And they don't need us at the moment so we can go back inside, Harris."

"You sure we shouldn't keep an eye on them." Harris' kept his gaze in the direction that they had disappeared in, something strange in his eyes that had Whit slightly worried.

He grabbed hold of the younger man's arm and almost pushed him back into the house. "No. Get back to the cameras and watch the gates, let me know if there is anyone hanging around outside."

As soon as he had disappeared, Whit pulled out his phone and pressed a speed-dial. As soon as it was answered, he started to speak. "We may have a problem with Harris. Someone should recheck his background and do a deeper search."

As soon as he received the acknowledgement that he wanted, he returned the phone to his pocket and entered the house after his colleague.

RC-CS-EC

Mitchie kicked off her shoes and shot across the sand to the water edge, laughing as she shook her hair in the breeze coming off the ocean. It was as if all the cares of the world had been completely lifted off her shoulders and she was dancing on air in celebration.

Shane kicked off his own shoes but sat down on the sand, watching as his happy fiancée danced along the waves. She was singing to herself as she did so, using the rhythm of the waves as her accompaniment and was almost glowing in her happiness.

And at that instant in time, it was all that he needed to feel absolutely happy. Seeing her smile so naturally, her eyes aglow with the joy of the moment and dancing with absolute freedom brought a peace like any other he had ever felt to his own heart and mind.

So when she turned to wave him down to her side, he was on his feet with a flash and racing over the sand to catch her up in his arms, swinging her round in a wide circle before lowering her so that he could kiss her.

Her hands crept up his arms until they were linked at the nape of his neck while his arms were tight around her back, holding her close to him. Their lips met softly and gently in their first kiss that evening before they kissed again.

This kiss was more passionate and they held each other closer; almost as if they were sinking into each other. Still kissing, Shane managed to lower them to the beach, leaning over her as they tasted each other again and again. At their feet, the waves ebbed and flowed.

For a while they continued to kiss, lost in the taste of each other but never quite completely unaware of where exactly they were thanks to the continual reminder of the ocean.

With a sigh, Shane drew back and lay flat on the beach as Mitchie turned to rest her head over his heart, their left hands joined together on his stomach. He raised her hand to his lips for a moment, kissing where his ring rested on her finger.

"You do know that was just the first volley within our own camp, don't you love?" He said after a moment as he ran his other hand threw her hair. "I don't even want to think about the pressures that could start coming in from outside."

Mitchie groaned and rolled over so that she was flat on her back as well (inadvertently trapping Shane's right arms as she did so). "Oh please, querido, can't the ban on wedding talk apply to us as well just right now."

He immediately rolled over to look down at her, brushing the hair that had fallen across her face away from her eyes. "Baby, you're not...." He broke off.

She raised her hand to cup his cheek in quiet reassurance, "Never, my Shane, never will I have second thoughts about you and me." She ran her thumb over his cheekbones, smiling softly as he closed his eyes for a moment before turning his head to press a kiss into her palm. "I just know that if we don't put our foot down right now even with ourselves, we won't have a moment peace."

Now she ran her hand through his hair, "You and I know what we want, Shane, you know that."

"I know," He bent down and kissed her softly. "And just like I told you a couple of days ago, we are going to be selfish about what we want..." Kiss, "And where we want," Kiss, "And when we want."

Mitchie giggled slightly at that raising her head for the third kiss after 'want'.

"Unfortunately my darling girl..." Shane looked at his watch. "It's time we started back for the apartment. We're flying out early tomorrow morning back to Dallas."

"I hope someone ordered in for a change." Mitchie sighed as she allowed herself to be pulled up and into his arms again, snatching a kiss as she did so, "And Chinese as well."

"Call your brother and make the hint." Shane replied as he drew her back over to where they had left their shows, grinning as Mitchie made a face at the thought of putting her shoes back on her sand covered feet.

"Race you to the car then." Holding her shoes in her hand, Mitchie kissed him swiftly and shot up the path, leaving him behind her.

He stared at her, open-mouthed for a second before chasing after her, grinning broadly even as he shouted after her: "Cheater!"

As he followed her, their joint laughter rang out behind them.

RC-CS-EC

_This was basically a pure Mitchie and Shane moment of time, I think tomorrow I might just do everyone else._

_See, your comments are helping direct in which way I may be taking this, so the more ideas you suggest, the longer story this will be._

_But this is no promise, guys, I do have a plan, kind of, well sort of. Oh who knows!!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	8. Ch 7 While We Wait

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 7

**While We Wait**

"Jason...." Deanna murmured over her shoulder as she raised her head from her book.

"Yes love," He replied as he looked up from the music he was memorising. As he did so, he caught the amused puzzlement in his wife's eyes and it had him putting the script down immediately. "Alright, Dean, what's got you so puzzled amused?"

"I've just realised something." She turned in her chair to look at him.

"About whom?" Jason asked as he moved from his own seat to kneel on the floor in front of her and take her hands in his own. He raised her left hand to his lips for a moment, placing a kiss on her wedding ring.

"About Shane and Mitch of course," She replied as she ran her own finger over his band in return. She was still a little over-awed that someone of Jason's background and wealth had wanted to marry a little nobody from no-where like herself. (Not that she would ever say that out loud, the one and only other time she had done so, both Jason and Mitchie had taken her to task in such a way, Deanna had been left with a very healthy desire never to face such a thing ever again.)

Jason sat back on his heels slightly and looked up at his wife, the look of childish curiosity that she loved playing in the eyes so like his sister's. "Tell me then."

"Have you noticed how much they really don't want to talk wedding details with anyone?"

"It's a little hard not to miss." Jason grinned. He was gaining great pleasure from just how successfully they were being at slipping out of all and any wedding talk. It was almost as if as soon as his own wedding had been so happily decided and partaken in, the word 'wedding' had been stricken from their joint vocabulary.

"Haven't you been wondering why?" Deanna asked, her own delight beginning to show.

"Honestly..." He asked her back.

"Yes, Jason, honestly if you please."

"Then no," There was a strange note in his voice as he answered. "When she is ready, I know Mitchie will speak to me about their wedding."

He shook his head, putting aside the thought that one day sooner or later, Mitchie would really no longer be his sole responsibility – especially as he did not like the aching sensation he felt in his heart whenever the subject came up.

And yes, he was well aware that he shared it but this was his sister, he was entitled to feel that his place in her life as provider was being usurped – even if it was someone he liked and loved as much as he did Shane. He was her brother, it was his right.

"Jason darling..." Deanna cupped his cheeks, a little worried by his sudden silence and the shaking of his head. "Talk to me please."

"Love..." Jason covered her hands, placing a kiss one palm and then the other. "They have their reasons for not wanting to talk about their wedding and I am not going to even think about it until I have to."

She was suddenly hit with an epiphany and felt her own heart ache for her husband. '_Oh Jake, my poor darling, big brother is so not ready to give up little sister to another man, even if that man is one of your best friend._'

Before she could call him out on it though, his cell phone rang to the tune 'This is me' and he pulled it out of his pocket with a broad grin. "Hey Mitch..."

RC-CS-EC

Simultaneously as Deanna and Jason were talking, so were Caitlyn and Nate in another part of the apartment.

"Could the pair of them be even more obvious?" Caitlyn growled, (although it was a little hard to be taken seriously as she was grinning broadly at the same time) as she walked over to the window of the second living room.

Nate just rolled his eyes and threw himself onto his back on one of the sofas, "Caitlyn, it's Smitchie; they take great delight in being obvious even when they are clearly not being."

"And your command on the English language seems to have said good night." She threw back at him as she crossed her arms, seemingly unaware of the attributes she was emphasising in doing so. "Nate, I'm being serious."

"You always are lately." He murmured as he raised his arm over his eyes so that he couldn't see the way she was standing.

"Nathan!" She took a couple of steps forward and hit the arm of the sofa making him jump then sat down next to him, laying her head on his chest.

Nate immediately wrapped his arm around her as he gently caressed her arm with his free hand. "Alright, Cait honey, tell me what's so palpable about Mitchie and Shane but I can already guess it has to do with their wedding plans."

"See, I told you it was obvious!" She exclaimed sitting up for a moment before he drew her back down again and began playing with her curls.

"Honey, it's only that way to us." He said eventually as he felt her relax against him. "We're the ones that have been with them when they have been off in that world of their own that they go into. Of course they have been talking about their wedding and I want to emphasise at this point that it is THEIR wedding they've been talking about, and don't want to share it with anyone just yet."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a slight hurt note in her voice. He immediately ran his hand down her back to ease it.

"Baby, you saw just how mad it was during the planning for Jason and Deanna's wedding." He raised her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Cait, you were the one that pointed it out to me – on at least four separate occasions."

"I know that but I don't..." Her tone had been a tad scornful until she broke off what she had been going to say. "Oh!"

"Exactly that oh! Cait," Nate agreed. "Mitchie threw herself into the planning as much as everyone else did but I just happened to over hear her tell Shane that there was no way she was going to let their wedding be taken over the way Jason's was."

Caitlyn frown slightly as she recalled the chaos for herself and then sighed deeply, returning her head to lie in the crook of his neck. "I knew she hadn't been happy about the way everything seemed to get so out of control, I never guessed that it would affect the way that she would plan her own."

"It's Mitch, baby." Nate replied as he continued to stroke her hair, his own thoughts going to his faux twin. "I think she's known exactly what she wants for her wedding since the moment they promised each other."

"And this avoiding the topic is her way of keeping all the adults that will want a finger in the pie out of it." He continued. "So don't be surprised, baby, when she sits us all down and tells us what is going to happen."

Before Caitlyn could reply to that, they both heard the familiar sound of Mitchie calling her brother ring clearly through the apartment.

RC-CS-EC

_I was going to write about the adults but they didn't want to leave my fingers tonight, so you have a slightly shorter chapter tonight!!!_

_I hope you enjoyed a look into the other two young couples, even if all they were doing were discussing the Smitchie/Mane (that's for you Ranger!!) wedding._

_As always looking forward to what you have to say ;op_

_(and mentioning no names, please notice the word 'literally' is not used once in this chapter! ;op )_


	9. Ch 8 A Motherly Conversation

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 8

**A Motherly Conversation**

"I really don't understand why she keeps doing this!" Connie exclaimed telephone to her ear as she moved to look out of the main living room window. "It's almost instantaneous. The moment that anyone mentions wedding, Mitchie just simply manages to find a reason to escape."

"_Come on Connie, it's not just Mitchie, Shane is equally bad_." Violet Grey inserted with a laugh. "_Did you know, he's actually managed to hang up accidently on me twice this week at least because I mentioned planning?_"

Connie actually snorted at that.

"_How many times has it been mentioned since their engagement, Connie dear?_" Elizabeth Richmond asked as she played with the cord of her own phone in her Phoenix home. Her husband was winding up some business matters before they rejoined the main family group in Dallas.

They were on conference call across the country, something they often had to resort to with the lives that they lived.

Connie shrugged then remembered that she couldn't be seen, "At least once or twice... or even three times a day recently."

"_I'm no longer surprised that my grand-daughter keeps doing a runner_." Elizabeth laughed gently.

Violet agreed with her. "_Shane either. I do have to ask though, Connie, why on earth is it being mentioned so often_?"

"It's just that... well; I keep coming across all these wonderful ideas in the magazines recently." Connie sank down to the floor, leaning against the window. "Violet, Elizabeth, I just want to them to have the most fantastic wedding ever. She deserves it."

"_Yes, I know she does but darling..._" Elizabeth rose and moved to the piano she had in her front room, picking up a picture of Mitchie when she was a very young child. "_Even when she was a baby, she always stuck her tongue out at bridal magazines and she would never explain even then why she disliked the wedding dresses that were in them._"

She laughed slightly. "_The fact that the dresses were always too 'poufy'; to use her words may have played a part in it_."

"That explains some of the faces I caught her making when we were helping Deanna choosing her dress." Connie heaved a sigh. "It still doesn't explain why she keeps running away from discussing her own though. You would have thought she would have wanted to start planning it as early as she could so that she was sure it was the wedding she wanted."

"_Very true_," Elizabeth replied, replacing the picture on the piano once more then turned to lean against it. "

"_Actually, I've been thinking about that_." Violet said quietly as they could hear her move something in her own home. "_But have you ever considered that one of the reasons she does not wish to discuss details is because quite simply she and Shane have already made their minds up what they want_."

Connie's eyes widened. "Even if that is so, why not tell us?"

"_Perhaps because they believe that people may try and talk them out of what they want,_" Elizabeth's own voice had a tone of realisation in. "_The way that Deanna was talked out of some of the things that she wanted._"

"No-one did that, did they?" Connie exclaimed, sitting up straight. "I know I didn't do anything like that to Deanna."

"_No dear, not you_." Elizabeth reassured her, "_And most certainly I did not but Mrs Wilson did and Mitchie witnessed it all._"

"Would I be wrong in saying that I not the only person who dislikes Jason's mother-in-law?" Connie also muttered something in Spanish that had both other women laughing.

"_Now, now Connie darling, language._"

"But Elizabeth, surely Mitchie knows that we wouldn't do anything against her wishes." Connie finally got out after getting over her fit of giggles at being reprimanded as if she was a child.

"_We may not; I cannot say the same for the labels' publicity department._" Elizabeth sighed. "_And as for the fans... Connie, please tell me that you haven't been receiving any solicitation calls yet._"

"Personally no, we haven't." Connie replied as she pushed herself to her feet. "I can't say the same for the Connect 5 office or the label itself, I haven't checked in recently and I don't think the children have either. Elizabeth, why I am telling you this, you know we gave strict instructions that any such calls be directed that way."

"_It's a pity they forget to include us in that then._" Violet sighed heavily. "_Because it's amazing the amount of stuff we've been receiving._"

"Why haven't you and Trevor said something before now?" There was an extremely indignant tone in Connie's voice.

"_It's alright, Connie, I promise you_." Violet reassured her friend. "_Trevor spoke to Rob and Sandy yesterday and they are arranging interference for us._"

"_Perhaps you and Trevor should come down to Dallas while all this is going on_,_ Alex and I are planning to do so just to spend some time with them before the next C5 concert._" Elizabeth added. "_Maybe if we are all there, we can try and persuade the children to explain their reluctance for themselves_."

"I'm not so sure that would be such a good idea." Connie replied, "At least the part about trying to persuade them bit. They may feel that we are ganging up on them."

"_Spending some time with them before the next C5 concert however sounds wonderful, I haven't had a good laugh in ages_." They could even hear the smile in her voice. "_I'm going to be speaking to Louise and Nathan in half an hour, do you want me to invite them down as well._"

"Of course, it wouldn't be right if they weren't there." Connie laughed. "Elizabeth, let me know your arrival details, Mitch and Jason want to come to the airport to meet you."

"_I'll have my assistant email them through as soon as Alex's confirms them._" Elizabeth replied, "_Until Dallas then, my children._"

"Until Dallas," Violet and Connie chorused together, laughing as they did so.

RC-CS-EC

_Well the mothers took command of this chapter tonight and I just let them run with it._

_Actually, Elizabeth and Connie began to it but Violet literally hit me on the shoulder and insisted on taking part as well!! It hurt people, really it did!!!_

_I'll have to see what happens tomorrow with the fathers and security - oh and Brown as well!! _

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	10. Ch 9 A Man's Word

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 9

**A Man's Word**

"Is there ever going to be a moment when nothing wrong happens?" Steve leant his head against his chair in the boys' study. (No matter the fact that they were all over eighteen and technically all adults, the six younger members of the generation continued to be referred to as boys and girls or even children – it was just the way they were).

"Steve, you have five young people who have chosen careers in the public eye." Sandy replied as he took Brown's normal seat on the window seat. "It's a road fraught with roadblocks and hard labour."

Mitchie's foster father actually blew a raspberry at his oldest friend, sending the other men in the room into hysterics.

"What about Whit's call?" Brown asked as he sat down on the edge of the desk. "Is he being as paranoid as Sandy or is this Harris person a subject of interest?"

Sandy shook his head. "He's just someone who gets a little star-struck too easily. There was a similar concern at his previous job. I've already given orders for him to be moved to a post where he won't come into contact with our guys and girls or others like them."

"That just seems to be too simple to be true." Richard commented wryly as he sat down. "I'm still worried that we're going to get feedback from the Barracuda thing, let alone this."

"Harris is a non-subject." Sandy said firmly. "As for the Barracuda..."

He looked towards Brown who suddenly found himself the focus of three pairs of eyes. He shook his head. "She's a non-subject as well. Ms Edwards was already in dangerous territory with Hot Tunes over her erratic behaviour recently and this interview was quite frankly her last chance."

He grinned. "And we saw just how well she did there for ourselves."

Steve continued, seeing the continued concern in Richard's eyes. "Her hands are tied legally, Rich, Diana Edwards is finished in the business and if she even tries to blacken the kids' names, she knows she will be tied up in court on charges of malicious slander."

Richard shook his head. "I suppose I really should be surprised to hear that but quite honestly, I'm not. Alexander Richmond most definitely knows how to spin a deal that works to his advantage."

"Those two subjects aside..." Sandy sat up straight. "We're going to have to do something about making sure the Howards and more importantly, the Greys are covered by internal security. Trevor Grey called me and Rob yesterday. They're being bombarded by people who want a part of **'The Wedding'**."

"You put those two words in bold and capitals didn't you?" Brown asked his tone completely amused. "You do know that Mitchie and Shane no longer recognise that phrase as acceptable."

"The whole organisation is well aware that the two of them go promptly into hiding if there is any mention of them in any shape or format." Richard rolled his eyes. "It has everyone a little confused by it."

"Outside of the family that is," Steve Torres' voice was quiet. "If any of the conversations that I have overheard today are anything to go by, everyone is coming to their own decision on why they don't want to talk about it."

"Getting back on topic..." Brown tapped the desk. "Is it going to be possible to stop people bugging them Sandy?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders. "Like Rob told Trevor yesterday, we're not promising anything at this moment in time. Megan is putting together another press release though as a contingency plan and when we're all down in Dallas, we'll see what everyone thinks about it."

"If you can even pin our disappearing pair down to talk about it and the way things have been going recently, you may need to pull out the lassoes and horses," Richard chuckled. "Do you know something...?"

"What?" The other three asked at the same time.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised if Mitchie and Shane have everything planned down to the smallest flower already."

His comment was received with stunned silence before Brown slapped his forehead, groaning. "Man, I can't believe that none of us have even thought that before now."

"And we should have done." Steve groaned as well, "Especially me."

"Expand!" Sandy demanded.

"During the prep for Deanna's wedding, I happen to come across Mitchie complaining on Shane's shoulder about how crazy everyone was being, especially Mrs Wilson." Steve grimaced. "Let me tell you something, guys, Mitchie really does not like her brother's mother-in-law."

"Tell us something we didn't already know." Brown growled. "What did Shane tell her because the way you're drawing it out, I sure he told her something."

"What do you think he did, Brown? It's your nephew, remember the guy absolutely over the head in heels in love with my daughter. He comforted her and promised her that he wouldn't let it happen to them."

"They have most definitely got everything planned then." Sandy said firmly, crossing his arms as if to emphasis his point. "It kind of explains the secretive look the pair gives each other before they disappear each time it's brought up."

"We must be a frightfully unobservant lot not to have realised it until now." Brown slipped off the desk and threw himself down on the small sofa. "We've been played, gentlemen."

Surprisingly, it was the bride-to-be's father that objected to that particular phrase. "No, Brown, I don't think that would be the right way to look at it all."

"Then how would you look at it then?" He asked, sitting up slightly.

"I think Mitchie was speaking the truth more than we know when she told Oprah that they wanted to enjoy being engaged for a while." Steve replied, leaning forward slightly. "Think about it, from the moment that Jason and Deanna announced their engagement, planning began almost immediately. I know for certain that Jason complained about how every time they managed to get some time alone together, Mrs Wilson was dragging Deanna away to discuss yet another detail of the wedding."

"You may have a point there after all." Brown sighed, noting that both Richard and Sandy were nodding in agreement.

Before they could continue, there was a knock on the door and Jason poked his head round. "Shane and Mitch are on their way home, we're having Chinese."

RC-CS-EC

_And there we are, all tied up nicely, loose threads and all._

_And as for the guessing coming in on what Smitchie's plans are..... well keep them coming, people, I'm enjoying them._

_As for what is going to happen in tomorrow's chapter, your guess is as good as mine, I'll find out when I start to type it!!!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	11. Ch 10 You're A Richmond

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 10

**You're a Richmond**

"Take me home, country road...." Jason sang under his breath but not low enough not to earn himself a thump in the arm from his wife. They were currently in the main living room of the Torres Dallas home, waiting for Mitchie to join him so that the siblings could go to the airport to meet their grandparents.

"Jason, if you're going in to sing country, at least let it be something like Tim McGraw or Lonestar!" She growled at him. (A growl that had him grinning because she sounded more like a kitten in a bad mood). "Or even Faith Hill if you must."

"Yes ma'am." He replied bending down to kiss her forehead. "Although I don't understand what you have against Country Road, it's a classic after all."

"I have nothing against it, my darling husband except for the fact you've been humming it on and off for the last HOUR!" Deanna's voice actually rose to a shout on the last word.

"Jake my dearest brother, are you torturing your wife - again?" Mitchie sprang down the stairs and across the room, jumping on her brother's back with a thump and making him jump in surprise. "You really shouldn't do that, you know."

Jason merely laughed as he pushed his sister further up his back to make them both more comfortable.

"Take him away before he drives me mad, please Mitchie." Her sister-in-law begged with a laugh. "I really doubt either of you want to be around when I make my weekly call to my mother anyway."

"Bye Dee, love you." Brother and sister chorused as they immediately head for the door leaving Deanna shaking her head. She was only too well aware of how much they disliked her mother and if she was honest with herself, and she was, she did not blame them either.

Her mother had not earned herself a very good reputation from the moment Deanna had first introduced Jason to her. The dollar signs had been so visible; she would not have been surprised if the astronauts on the space station had seen them.

Their bad opinion of her had been cemented by her attitude and behaviour during the lead-up to her wedding. Deanna knew that it would only take one more thing for her to be thrown out of their lives completely and unconsciously, she was waiting for it to happen. She wasn't even sure that she would miss her either with all the mothering she had received from her husband's extended family.

It was a horrible thing to think and believe but Deanna had long ago accepted that her mother was one of those women who were not made to be a mother. The fact that she shared this with Jason was one of the reasons why they were so strong together.

Picking the phone up, she took a deep breath and dialled her mother's number. "Well, here it goes." She murmured out loud as it rang. "Please don't disappoint me for once, mother, please."

RC-CS-EC

In the car to the airport, Mitchie leant against her brother's side. "I have the strangest feeling that we really shouldn't have left Deanna alone, Jake."

He wrapped his arm around her. "I've got it too, little sister but if my wife had wanted us to stay, she would have asked us to but if you really want, we can go back and just send a message to the grandparents saying why we're not there? We can do that, Mitch, if you want."

"I know but..." She broke off unsure, "I don't know, Jake, I just..."

Jason squeezed her shoulders. "Mitchie, what do you want to do?"

She took a deep breath and leaned her head against his side. "If she needs us, she gives us a call. Let's go get the grandparents."

Half an hour later, Mitchie blatantly squealed and threw herself across the VIP receiving lounge into her grandfather's open arms. "Pops!"

"Baby girl." He murmured as he pulled her into his chest and buried her face in her hair.

"Nana," Jason lifted his grandmother into his arms, swinging her round in a circle. "You shouldn't stay away so long; I've told you that before."

Elizabeth just patted his cheeks and smiled up at him, murmuring. "Dear boy," before she looked round the lounge. "Where's that lovely wife of yours, Jason?"

"Back home, calling 'Her'." Mitchie replied for her brother as she moved to her grandmother's side to receive her own hug. "Missed you Nana, missed you lots."

Elizabeth tightened her arms around her granddaughter, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Walk me to the car while your Pops and brother help get our luggage, little girl and tell me all the gossip."

"All the gossip," Mitchie repeated with a teasing note in her voice as they began to walk away from the two laughing men behind them. "You do remember what business we're in, Nana."

"I think we have our orders, Jason." Alexander rested his hand on Jason's shoulder. "We better do as we are told." His grandson merely laughed.

A sheer ten minutes later, they entered the car and found both women clutching each other in giggles. At the wicked glint in his sister's eyes, Jason immediately sank down into his seat and covered his face. "I really don't want to know what you have been telling our grandmother, Michelle, I have the feeling it would be bad for me."

"Jake, would I do that to you?" Mitchie replied innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and promptly sending their grandparents into laughter.

"You, my girl, are one dangerous little thing." Alexander poked her in the side. (She was seated in the middle of the back seat between her grandparents).

"Is this supposed to be news to us?" Jason murmured with a grin as Mitchie blushed, much to their amusement.

"Alright my child, that is enough, at least attempt to wait until we are home before starting one of your games." Elizabeth leaned forward and gently patted Jason's cheek then took Mitchie's hand in hers. "Now Mitchie darling..."

RC-CS-EC

"Deanna, Connie, we're back with Nana and Pops." Mitchie called out as she burst through the doors into her home followed closely by the rest of her family. "Where is everyone?"

Connie came out of the kitchen, a worried look in her eyes as she caught her daughter in her arms. "Quietly please mija. Alex, Elizabeth, welcome back."

"Connie." Elizabeth was quick to notice the look in the younger woman's eyes. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Where's Deanna?" Jason asked as he came back from the living room where he had gone on arriving home to find his wife.

"Deanna's in your room, lying down." Connie caught hold of Jason's cheeks. "I'm afraid that the call with her mother did not go at all well and she is extremely upset, sweetheart. Go up to her but don't make her talk unless she wants to, Jason."

Jason pressed a kiss to her forehead and immediately ran upstairs.

Mitchie turned large questioning eyes to her mother but Connie shook her head. "It would be better if Deanna told you in her own words, mija. Why don't you go and join the others in the studio for now. I am sure they will call for you when they are ready for you."

"No!" As Mitchie went to obey Connie, Deanna's voice from the top of the stairs had her freezing in her place. "Stay please, Mitchie, I would really rather get this over with."

Ten minutes later, all five Richmond's with the addition of Shane, ("He's marrying a Richmond! And Cait and Nate are family too!" Mitchie had insisted when she went to get him and the others.), were seated on the sofas. Deanna was in her husband's arms while Mitchie was curled up on Shane's lap. Connie was across the room with Caitlyn and Nate on the floor at her feet.

Jason ran his hand through his wife's hair. "Deanna, what happened when you called your mother while we were gone?"

Deanna rested her head on his shoulder. "It started out like normal, mother wanted to know what you had bought me recently and whether or not I had asked you for the car that she wanted."

Mitchie muttered something under her breath that only Shane heard and had him placing his fingers on her lips to quiet her silently.

Deanna then continued. "She then went on to attack Mitch and Shane again. I told her she absolutely no idea what she was talking about and that's when she started to attack me. She said that ever since I had married Jason, I had got ideas above myself and should start remembering that she is my mother and that she came before everyone."

"Even your husband?" Elizabeth exclaimed in shock.

"I said the same thing and mother replied 'Most especially your husband. He's a musician, Deanna; he's most probably already cheating on you already. I told you that.' I blew up at her." Deanna said it simply and to the point. "I told her I didn't want to hear from her ever again."

She bowed her head for a moment and then raised it to look into her husband's eyes. "She said that if I picked you over her, Jason, I was no longer a Wilson."

"And that the first truthful thing that she said in the entire conversation," Jason's tone was abrupt. "You haven't been a Wilson for six months, Deanna."

Mitchie released herself from Shane's arms and knelt down in front of Deanna, taking her hands in hers. "You are now and will always be a Richmond." She said softly looking up at her.

Deanna looked down and then burst into tears, falling into Mitchie's waiting arms and burying her head against her.

"Yes, she's most definitely a Richmond." Elizabeth murmured as both she and Jason ran their hands over the weeping girl's hair.

RC-CS-EC

_A little sad tonight but I wanted to get someone out of the way before she even became a real part of the story._

_Now I just have to figure out where I'm going tomorrow. Oh the joy of being the author!_

_As always looking forward toseeing what you have to say ;op_


	12. Ch 11 Finally

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 11

**Finally**

"Mitch?" Shane peered round the door way to Mitchie's bedroom and almost sighed in relief when he saw his beautiful fiancée lying on her stomach reading. "There you are I've been looking all over for you!"

"And now you've found me," Mitchie put down her book and looked up at him smiling. "What's up querido?"

"Everyone is here." He said simply as he sat on the floor and looked up at her. "It's time baby."

"Oh!" Mitchie responded equally simply but then broke out in to an impish grin. "I suppose we have kept them waiting long enough."

Shane broke out into laughter and reaching up, tapped her nose. "It's been an excellent strategy, Mitchie, I think we've got them right where we want them."

She rolled off the bed and into his lap, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him swiftly. "Have I mentioned recently just how much I love you, Shane?"

Shane smiled himself, bending down to kiss her back. "You may have done."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Mitchie snuggled in closer with the rest of her body. "We better go and put them out of their misery then."

"I've got one question before we go down and finally reveal all though, Mitch." Shane moved slightly so that he could have a clear view of her eyes. "It's something you haven't even told me yet."

"Mmhm." She replied as she played with his hair.

"Exactly where are we having our wedding? I know we've always thought of..." He broke off for a moment before continuing, "But I've been getting the feeling that you've been wavering on that for a bit."

She wrinkled her nose. "I did for a moment but I came to my senses, so where do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, I suppose it's kind of logical when I really think about it."

"Like I said, I did think about somewhere else but I sort of decided that it would be too much of a logistical nightmare and then there would be the fact that Sandy would lose all his hair if we even suggested go there."

"Very true," He ran his hand through her hair. "It would have been nice though."

"But not as meaningful, Shane," Mitchie's tone was deliberate. "And I know I really don't have to explain that to you."

He gently pressed her head back down to his shoulder again. "I know, I know, I was just teasing you."

"Teasing me, my foot!" She giggled. "We're both still procrastinating on telling everyone, and for the stupidest of reasons."

He shook his head almost violently this time. "No, it's not. We've both wanted to enjoy being engaged without the hassle that goes with planning a wedding. Especially with the circus it could become."

"I'm still putting my foot down on that, Shane; this is going to be a family only ceremony." She raised her head again, one hand pulling on his jumper to emphasize her point.

He covered her hand with his own. "And it will; I promised you that but... and it is a big but, sweetheart, we will have to have a more open reception as well."

"That was kind of a given, seeing that we promised Oprah on live television an invitation!" Mitchie grinned broadly, "And kind of emphasized that it would be that kind of party."

"At least we left them something to plan." Shane smiled himself as Mitchie broke into furious giggles at that statement, "Alright Mitch, no more putting it off, it's time to spill the beans sweetheart."

"Oh if we have to..." She replied as he pulled her to her feet.

Shane wisely chose not to answer her and just pulled her out of her room.

RC-CS-EC

"Do you have the strangest feeling that a certain twosome have just been waiting for all of us to be together like this to spill whatever it is they have been planning in their devious minds." Caitlyn murmured as she leant her chin on Nate's head where he sat on the floor in front of her.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Nate chuckled as he leant back to look upside down at her, kissing her chin as he did so. "Of course they've have."

"Anyone want to make a bet?" Jason asked as he pulled Deanna over to join them, "Or do we all have the same feeling over what they are going to say?!

As the other two looked at him with wicked grins, Deanna shook her head. "You three are just terrible and I don't know whether to be proud of you all or hit you."

They promptly turned faux-innocent eyes on her and she could do nothing else but laugh.

"I don't believe you, you know that." She said as she leant against Jason's side, holding her side slightly where it had begun to ache.

"Oh look Shane, it's the family," Mitchie's light voice seemed to float through the room on the evening breeze. "I wonder what they are all waiting around for."

"Yes, they do look like a pride of lions just waiting to pounce on some unsuspecting victim." Shane replied with the same dry mocking tone. "Can we help you in any way?"

"You're so not funny, Grey." Nate replied even as the pair sank down into their usual chair together, a glint familiar to the one that had appeared in the other's eyes playing in their own.

"Yes children." Elizabeth said firmly, "Enough playing around. We need to discuss your wedding,"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, silently talking before Mitchie nodded. Shane then turned to look at them all. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"We'll ask questions and you two can answer them." Connie responded. "And I'll start - when?"

"September when the fall colours start to come into play," Mitchie replied.

"I know it sounds strange, but what time of day because I get the feeling it's important to you two?" Brown asked leaning forward so that he could see their faces more clearly and found himself unsurprised by the look that passed between Shane and Mitchie.

"Timed for the sun to set as the ceremony occurs," As he spoke Shane looked into Mitchie's eyes and missed the 'Of course, what were we thinking!' looks that passed around the room.

"I take it that you also have a specific place in mind as well." Elizabeth asked then caught the look that passed between the four younger members of the family, "Jason?"

"There's only one place those two would want to get married, Nana." Jason replied as he caught his sister's eyes and found her smiling at him. At her gentle nod, he continued, "On the dock beside Lake Rock at Camp Rock."

Following the groan and the 'Of course, does anyone else feel stupid because I sure do feel stupid!' that went round the room, Mitchie spoke up. "I just want a simple, quiet family wedding in one of the most important places in our lives."

She entwined her fingers in Shane's before continuing. "It was where Jake lost and found me, where Shane found, then lost before finding himself again. It was where I found myself after being lost in the dark for so long. It's where I got my brother back, and where I fell in love with Shane. It's where he proposed to me so why not complete it and get married there."

Mitchie turned her gaze to her sister-in-law and smiled at her. "I loved your wedding, Deanna, it was perfect for you and Jason but it's never been the kind of wedding that I wanted."

"What kind of wedding do you want, Mitch?" Deanna asked softly.

"I want to walk down the aisle on my grandfather and Steve's arms with only Deanna and Caitlyn as bridesmaids as the sun begins its descent over the mountains around the lake. With the minister, Shane will be waiting with Jason and Nate as his best men. In a semi-circle behind us, Connie and Elizabeth will be together, as will Violet and Trevor, Louise and Nathan. With them will be Brown, Richard, Rob, Sandy and Megan." Even as she spoke, it was clear Mitchie was becoming lost her vision of what she would like for her wedding and when her voice faded away, Shane continued.

"Just small and simple because everything else in our lives just isn't," He said as he absently played with one of Mitchie's curls. Getting lost in the vision that she had just wrought himself for a moment, he shook his head and looked up. "The reception however, well that you can have fun with- the second reception that is."

"The second reception?" Richard asked, his voice clearly puzzled by the thought of even needing one.

"Yes, Rich," Mitchie replied giggling, as she came back to them, "The one where we invite people like Oprah and that. What else did you think it could be?"

He actually rubbed his neck at that, a sheepish grin emerging. "It is kind of obvious. This is the one where the press gets to take their pictures and all that isn't it."

Brown actually clapped his hands. "Well, it sounds as if we have a plan after all."

"One question," Jason said suddenly, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm going to regret this, I just know it." Shane groaned into Mitchie's hair making her laugh, "But what Jake?"

"I take it you do want the second reception after your honeymoon?"

"JASON!" The cry shot round the room even Shane and Mitchie hid blushing faces against each other, much to the amusement of everyone present?"

RC-CS-EC

_Well here it is, they've finally spilled the beans._

**_Now, I have just open a poll on my profile with suggestions for places where they can go for their honeymoon. You're being allowed to make two choices._**  
**_The last time I put up a poll, I only had 17 people respond so can we have a few more please this time around._**

_The more you vote, the more likely I will change my mind and write a unlemoned honeymoon (And the answer is NO! I will not be writing a lemony one)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	13. Ch 12 General Conversation

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 12

**General Conversation**

As conversations around the room quickly focused on what few plans they had to make, no-one noticed that all six younger members of the family had simply vanished from the living room. All that was left to show that they had gone was the open door to the garden.

"One of these days I am going to find out how exactly they manage to do that." Trevor Grey murmured to his brother-in-law. "Every single we together in one place, at one time or another, they just seem to slip away without anyone even noticing that they have gone."

Brown slapped his brother's shoulder. "Trevor, they work in a profession where it is almost a necessity to be able to slip away without anyone noticing them."

"Since when has that meant they use it on us." Nathan Howard asked as joined them.

"Maybe because they're as observant as some of the people that they have to deal with on a daily basis," Rob murmured in an aside to Sandy. The two big men looked at each other, grinning broadly.

"That and good training on Mitchie's part," The Scotsman added chuckling in the same low tone. "Did you know I actually came across them once when she was giving them a lesson in being sneaky soon after I met the group?"

"Sounds like our Mitchie." Rob grinned as well.

"Have you noticed how those two always seem to exude pride every time the younger generation manage to do something extremely sneaky?" Louise leaned over and poked Violet's arm to get her attention, nodding over to where Rob and Sandy were still grinning at each other.

"Do you blame them?" Violet replied a soft smile very much like her son's lighting up her face. "And at this present time, I really don't care. Mitchie's finally going to become a Grey."

"Darling, my granddaughter has been a Grey almost from the moment she met Shane." Elizabeth murmured as she leant over to join their conversation. "Even her own brother has slipped on occasion and just called her Mitchie Grey."

"True, very true." Connie slid over the sofa. "And you should see the smile that enters Mitchie's eyes when she hears herself referred as that."

The ladies were surprised as Alexander leant over them, hands on the back of the sofa. "Any other teenager would not be ready for marriage at eighteen. Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate are; especially when you compare them to someone like Ella or even Peggy. Neither is Sandy or Baron."

"Yes, I see what you mean there," Louise agreed. "Our three eighteen year olds are slightly more mature because of the things that they have been through."

"But that doesn't mean we are going to be seeing Cait and Nate getting married any time soon. They're more like just going to enjoy being together for a long time, I think mainly even with all the good examples about her, Caitlyn will shy away from the state for a while." Connie said quietly as she leaned in to join them.

Louise sighed, "How unfortunately true."

RC-CS-EC

Out in the garden, Jason sat in the largest of the pillow cushions with Deanna in his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder. In front of them on two more of the giant cushions, Nate and Caitlyn had actually resorted to playing thumb wars. Both were on their stomachs and were resorting to making faces at each other to put them off.

As usual, Shane and Mitchie were on the swing seat. Shane had one foot on the floor, keeping it moving as Mitchie sat curled up beside him, arms around one of his as she played with his purity ring. She was watching Nate and Caitlyn, giggling quietly as Deanna reached forward to poke Nate in the back to put him off the current thumb bout.

Leaning her head against Shane, she looked across at her brother. "Jake?"

"Yes, Mitch." Jason looked up, hearing the worried note in her voice. "Mitchie..."

"You don't mind not walking me down the aisle do you?" She replied in a soft voice.

He immediately (but gently) put his wife to one side and rushed to her side, taking his sister in his arms. "No Mitchie I don't mind at all and let me tell you now, I didn't expect to either."

As she buried her head against him, Jason ran his hand through her hair. "Besides I always thought that Pops would be the one that walked you down the aisle and of course, you had to have Steve walk with you as well."

"Not surprised by it being at Camp Rock either, you might notice." Caitlyn sat up and somehow managed to manoeuvre her pillow closer to Nate's so that she could lean against him. "And please note that none of us are surprised by the fact that you two want your wedding by the lake at sunset either."

Mitchie giggled at that as she settled back between her brother and fiancé again. "Noted and registered."

Shane laughed himself; resting his head on Mitchie's for a moment. "Does anyone want to bet on when the elders pin us down to finalise details for it though."

"And there I'm putting my foot down there." Nate responded as he sat up slightly, pulling Caitlyn into a more comfortable position. "We do have the Chicago charity concert to get through first. They can pin you to the board after that."

"And there speaks our junior manager." Shane murmured to Mitchie and Jason, making them both chuckle again before he spoke out louder. "Yes Nate and you can be the one that tells the senior ladies of our family that exact fact."

"Oh you so can be sure of that, Shane." Caitlyn responded dryly. "This is Nate after all. He just about the only one who has the gumption to do so, especially if it means a concert is not interfered with."

Deanna actually snorted at that; the look on Nate's face had just been amazing. Up on the swing, Shane, Mitchie and Jason were leaning against each other, laughing at the youngest male's face as well.

From there, the evening from then descended in to the usual chaos that occurred when these five (with the welcome addition of Deanna of course) were left alone.

RC-CS-EC

_Not as long as normal, I kept getting distracted, sorry._

_Don't forget to keep voting in the poll. I'll keep it open for a bit longer,_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	14. Ch 13 Girls Only

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 13

**Girls Only**

"Cait..." No reply.

"Caitlyn..." Again there was no reply.

"CAITLYN!"

"WHAT!" Caitlyn shouted back as she appeared the doorway of the music room, hair dishevelled. "I'm working!"

"What have you done to your hair?" Deanna asked, distracted from her reasons for calling the younger woman. "It looks like you stuck your finger in the socket again."

Caitlyn turned her head slightly to look in the mirror and groaned. "Not again! I've been working on a piece for Nate and Mitchie..."

"Say no more, I understand completely." Deanna laughed softly. "Come with me and I'll sort it out for you."

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" Caitlyn asked as she followed her to sit in a small dressing room and watching Deanna in the mirror as she started to tackle her hair. "It's unlike you to go through the house shouting."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with me. If you do, you can help me pull Mitchie out of the music huddle with the boys and get Megan to come with us." Deanna replied as she gently teased Caitlyn's unruly locks back into place with a brush and comb.

"Sure, would love to." Caitlyn smiled back at her. "I need to visit the music store anyway."

"Excellent, I need to go there too." Deanna responded happily, "And the Bakery Store, Connie needs some new muffin tins."

"Doesn't she normally order them for delivery?" Caitlyn asked a little confused.

"For the business yes, but this is for here; some idiot, also known as the man that I am married to, managed to split them this morning and before you ask, no-one knows how he managed to do it." Deanna's tone was stern for a moment but she was unable to stop herself breaking into giggles as the look of disbelief on Caitlyn's face.

"How did I manage to miss that?" She exclaimed.

Deanna gently tugged a lock of hair. "You're the one who didn't want to get up this morning." She chided her softly. "And how you managed to miss the noise that came from the kitchen is beyond me. It sounded like a miniature thunder storm."

"I had my headphones in." Caitlyn actually looked a little sheepish. "I was working on an arrangement in my head and didn't want to break my concentration."

Deanna shook her head, sighing as she did so. "I suppose I should have known... there you go, all done. Try not to run your hands through it until we get back, there's a dear."

"Yes ma'am." Caitlyn snapped back with a cheeky salute, grinning as she did so. "Did you say Mitch was with the boys, Dee?"

"Right in the middle of them, they got struck with an idea two hours ago and haven't come up for air." Deanna sat down next to Caitlyn. "I knew that it happened but this is the first time that I seen it for myself. It's amazing just how focused they get."

"Well, if we don't pull her out now, we never will." Caitlyn jumped to her feet and pulled Deanna out of the room. Now that her mind was made up, she was determined to get going as soon as possible. "When they get like that, they're lost to rhyme or reason."

With that said she raised her voice and shouted, barely giving Deanna time to cover her ears.

"Mitchie, Megan!! Girls only shopping, NOW! No arguments, boyfriends, fiancés, husbands or brothers."

RC-CS-EC

Mitchie sank back in her seat in the cafe they had just entered, adjusting her hat as she did so and took a huge drink of her shake. Putting it back on the table, she grinned at the three other women seated with her. "This has been fun."

"Hasn't it just," Caitlyn agreed as she kicked one of her bags out of her way. "So what just were your four huddling over earlier?"

"Just an idea Jake had for the concert, he wanted to run it past us and then he was going to talk over the production side with you." Mitchie picked up a fry, dipped it in her sauce and then slowly ate it. "It could be quite a number when they work out all the instruments that are needed for it, and yes, Cait, you will be needed to play the keyboard as well."

"That's the only downer of being a Fiver," Caitlyn groaned much to their amusement. "I actually have to be on stage instead of behind the scenes like I prefer."

"You'd think after two years of doing these shows, you'd of been over that by now." Megan commented wryly.

"It wouldn't be Cait, if she couldn't find something to moan about." Mitchie murmured (earning herself punches in both arms from Caitlyn and Deanna) before she continued. "Alright, Dee, what's the real reason for the girl's only trip today?"

"I know that we will want the mothers and grandmother at some point but I thought that we could just do a cursory look through the bridal shops here in town." Deanna held up her hand at the look she could see appearing in Mitchie's dark eyes. "Mitchie darling, it's better if we get an idea now just in case it comes down to having our dresses made for us."

She reached out and caught hold of Mitchie's hand. "I'm trying to save you the hassle that I had with my dress, Mitch by doing this now. I'll admit now, it was the arguments over it that almost ruined my wedding planning and you know that. It's one of the reasons why I am so sure you have been so secretive until now about yours."

Mitchie sighed and gave in, squeezing her sister's hand. "Alright, I get the point."

Megan looked at her young charge carefully for a moment. "But you've already taken that into account haven't you Mitchie."

"Okay maybe I have kind of decided on colours but that's about it." Mitchie admitted honestly. "Styles are a different thing altogether so Dee's got a good idea there."

"Alright simple things first, sleeves or no sleeves?" Caitlyn asked.

"Sleeves but gauzy, maybe a sweetheart neckline with a, I'm not sure what they call it, but a Napoleonic waist line and a long flowing skirt." Mitchie replied, eyes growing hazy as she seemed to see her ideal dress in her mind's eye.

"Veil?" Deanna asked amused by just how much detail Mitchie just given them. She had clearly been thinking about this more than she had admitted.

"No veil," Mitchie shook herself slightly before looking at her. "I want my hair down so perhaps some sort of tiara, flower or... I don't know, Deanna, we'll just have to try some things until we get it."

"And this was supposed to be simple." Caitlyn murmured as the other three chuckled. "There's no such thing as a simple wedding from what I'm getting."

"There's no such thing as simple when Connect 5 are attached to it." Megan growled and the chuckles became full laughter.

RC-CS-EC

_Just another short chapter but slowly moving things along. I may just do things this way for a little while due to RL_

_As for the poll, thanks for all who have voted so far but can I have a few more please. Two options are in a dead heat at the moment but are logistically impossible to do so a few more voters would be appreciated please._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	15. Ch 14 Seriously Men

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

**Urgent request in author note at bottom - please read chapter then note and then review, many thanks!!!**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Seriously Men**

Shane closed his eyes and leant back against the sofa he was leaning on. In front of him, Jason and Nate had once again put the pinball game on and were currently trying to beat Mitchie's highest score.

(Every time they tried, she literally just picked up the controller herself and made it even larger.).

"She see's you doing that, you know she's just going to make the highest score even larger." Brown said casually as he walked past him, carrying his laptop. "Shane, you're in luck however."

"I am!" He said in a confused tone as he opened his eyes to look at his uncle, "In luck over what?"

"I've just checked as to whether marriages can be carried out at Camp Rock and they can be." Brown replied as he sat down next to his nephew.

"Oh that. Brown, did you really think that I would let Mitchie's dream of being married there be blocked by anything." Shane replied as he sat up. "I checked myself."

"You could have told me!" Brown punched him softly in the arm. "Anyway, you two are going to have to give me dates so that I can least make sure a minister or registrar is available when we want them."

"Yeah, about that..." Shane ran his hand through his hair. "Actually Uncle Brown, Mitch and I, well we were wondering if..."

"Shane, you're not normally this backwards at coming forward, spit it out man." Brown looked in bemusement at his nephew.

"Well, we wondered if you would be willing to get one of those online ordination things so that you could marry us." Shane suddenly spat out.

Brown looked at him, eyes blinking madly. "Seriously, I mean this isn't some kind of joke you're playing on me Shane."

"Seriously..." Shane replied as he ran his hand through his hair again. "We were talking about it one day and well, Mitch kind of said, 'Wouldn't it be great if Brown could be the one to marry us, after all, it is his camp where everything really good has ever happened to us.'"

"That's just..." Brown put his laptop to one side and then got to his feet, pacing for a couple of steps before sitting down again. "That's just out of left field, Shane."

"Makes sense to me," Nate murmured, grinning broadly at the shocked look on the older man's face.

"More than sense, it's perfect." Jason added, his own smile lighting the room. "I can just see Mitch thinking that way. Brown, you have to do it."

"But..." Brown actually stuttered making all three members of Connect 3 burst into laughter.

After stuttering several times, Brown had actually resembled a goldfish for a moment and the boys couldn't stop laughing. They take one look at each other and then at Brown when it almost seemed as if they had come to a halt but then would start laughing again. Shane finally gained control of himself ten minutes later.

"Well, will you do it?" He asked, hiccupping slightly as he did so.

"Well of course I will Shane." Brown immediately found himself caught up in a bear hug from his nephew and started to laugh himself.

Five minutes later though a quiet "But seriously..."

It was answered with an equally quiet "Yes Uncle Brown, seriously."

RC-CS-EC

"I've been meaning to ask something..." Nate said suddenly as he turned to look at Shane and Jason where they were tuning their guitars.

"Nothing unusual there." Jason murmured absently as he tightened a peg before striking another chord – only to go "OW! Nate!"

"Pay attention, Jase." He shot back.

"No arguing you two," Shane inserted swiftly as he raised his head to look at his two closest friends and brothers. "And ask what?"

Nate took a deep breath and then decided to just dive straight in. "You decided where you're going on your honeymoon yet?"

"No." Shane replied shortly, "And as I'm trying to keep it a secret from Mitchie whatever I decide."

"I take it you have given yourself some options, haven't you?" Jason asked as he put his guitar down and fixed his entire attention on the younger man. At Shane's nod, he continued. "Well, tell us and we'll see if we can help."

"Oh this is going to be good." Nate murmured as he put his own guitar down as well. "Alright Shane, give us your thoughts."

"Alright, on one hand I thought of England but in September, well you can't guarantee whether or not it's going to be what they call an Indian summer or wet as anything." Shane began as he placed his guitar on its rest as well. "Then I thought that we could go back to Hawaii but this time one of the smaller islands. September there would mean no fans because they would all be in school and we could get to see some of the coves and waterfalls."

"I can see why you're split between the two." Jason sighed, thinking for a moment of his own honeymoon, "Any particular reason why you're thinking England though?"

"Mitch wants to see where the Beatles began and Abbey Road." Shane ran his hands through his hair for a moment, a sure sign that his mind was slightly in turmoil.. "I'd love to do that as well but going back to Hawaii is also pulling me. I keep thinking of a house on the beach where we could be alone..."

"Stop right there." Jason said suddenly holding up his hand. "I really don't want any of those images in my mind thank you very much. It is my sister that you're marrying after all."

Nate actually snorted at the mock look of disgust on his face before returning to Shane. "Look Shane, I really don't know what to say. All I know is that Mitchie would really like either idea..."

"Shame we can't have a poll of some sort to help you choose." Jason murmured absently. "Sir, madam, Shane Grey and Mitchie Richmond-Torres are going on honey moon. If you were given the choice of Hawaii or England, what would you choose?"

"Yeah like I would actually do something like that." Shane scoffed, "Be serious Jase."

"Then you'll just have to go back to thinking about it again." Jason replied simply. "No matter what you choose, Shane, in the end it's just going to be you and Mitchie spending the first of many one on one holidays..." He reached out and gently smacked Nate as he sniggered. "Be with just each other without any other distractions. Choose where you think that is most likely to happen."

Shane just took in a deep breath and nodded. "Alright, I'll do that. Let's get back to this song then."

RC-CS-EC

_Okay, people, I've closed the poll but I have a little dilemma. Although England won by one vote, one of my favourite choices was also Hawaii, which is in second place._

_It's one of the reasons why I choose to do a poll. Yes, I can do England, for heaven's sake, I live here, of course I can do England but Hawaii...._  
_Ah Hawaii, honeymoon destination of dreams, hence my continued dilemma._

_So I'm turning to you. I've used this chapter to give reasons for both, now it's your turn. When you review, give me a reason for either country and help out a poor author._

_So a few more reviews for this chapter would be appreciated as it would give me a broader view to make my decision._

_Most definately looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	16. Ch 15 Moments Before the Windy City

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

* * *

Chapter 15

**Moments before the Windy City**

"Nate, where are you? There's someone on the phone from CHICAGO!" Mitchie shouted the last word in a three tone note, much to the amusement of her grandfather who had just entered the room from the second doorway. "NATE!"

"Here, Mitch, you bellowed." The curly haired young man suddenly appeared at the open window. "Nice tone by the way."

"Thank you but take your call." She handed him the hand set and step back to curl back up on the sofa where she had been before the phone had rung, muttering as she did so. "Why they didn't call you on your cell, I really don't know."

"I heard that and believe me, I'll ask them." Nate shot back at her as he leant on the windowsill. "Hello... what the... Mr Johnson, how did you get this number? You were under strict instructions to call me on my cell number." He paused for a moment, listening to the other person on the end of the line. "That's no excuse and I will deal with whoever is responsible for disobeying orders in due course."

Alexander sat down on the arm of the sofa by his granddaughter and gently pulled a lock of hair. "Your faux twin sounds more like a businessman than I do on occasion, Mitchie."

"I know." Mitchie wrinkled her nose. "Funny isn't it."

"I heard that too." Nate murmured, sticking his tongue out at her quickly before returning to his call. "You have your instructions, Johnson; do not deviate from them again."

"Do not pass go and do not collect two hundred dollars." Mitchie continued with a grin as her grandfather almost choked on his withheld laughter.

"Mitch!" Nate hissed at her, clearly trying not break into laughter himself. He snapped one more command into the phone and then ended the call before climbing through the window to return the phone to its place.

He threw himself onto the sofa next to Mitchie and laid his head down in her lap. She immediately began running her hand through his curls, something she often did when her faux brother was agitated in any way. "What's wrong with Chicago, Nate?"

"Well, everything is either going to go like clockwork in Chicago or we're going to have one big mess like no other on our hands."

"I can have the plane readied if you feel the need to go up there and keep a personal eye on things, Nate." Alexander offered, quietly amused at just how they were behaving as always.

"Thanks for the offer Pops." Both grandfather and granddaughter shared a warm look at how naturally Nate now adopted the same terms she and her elder brother used when referring to the Richmond's. It just felt right to all of them.

"But we're all due up there on Sunday. I should hopefully have enough time to sort out anything majorly wrong." He looked upside down at Mitchie. "We need to work on that song again, see if we can find what you thought was going wrong with it."

She pinched his nose. "Yes Sir Mr Junior Manager Sir."

"Funny Mitch real funny," He groused back making her laugh.

"Coming Pops," Mitchie asked as she pushed a chuckling Nate off her legs. "Shut up you clown."

"Not this time, little granddaughter. I actually have some work to do." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then smiling, watched the two young people walk out of the room, pushing each other as they did so.

"Family." He murmured before heading to the desk to start the work he needed to do.

RC-CS-EC

"I just blew in from the Windy city..." Mitchie sang to herself as she entered the kitchen. "The windy city is mighty purty..."

"Calamity Jane, Mitch," Caitlyn said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "That's a little different."

"It's been on my mind ever since Nate's call this morning." Mitchie shrugged her shoulders as she jumped up on a stool. "So sue me, I like to sing the occasional musical number... well you get what I mean."

"And very nicely sung too. I don't how you did it again Mitch but you've arrived just in time as always." Connie murmured as she lifted a tray out of the oven to be accompanied by sudden hums of appreciation.

"Brownies," Both girls sighed gleefully even as the memorable smell began to waft out of the kitchen.

"Oh dear, perhaps I should of had you shut the door first." Connie's tone was fondly exasperated.

"Guard the door girls the boys are on their way." She ordered suddenly as the sound of thuds from all sections of the house could clearly be heard.

Almost as soon as she said it, a shout rang out: "BROWNIES!"

"Oh dear lord," Deanna murmured from where she was in the kitchen window seat. "That was Jason."

"Danger Will Robinson danger" His sister murmured a familiar grin appearing. "Hey Connie, got any empty cake tins?"

"Mija, you will not be fighting your brother in my kitchen and most definitely not with the cream for tea." Connie commanded with a fond grin as she tapped her first daughter's nose. "Jason, mijo; slow down before you hurt your sisters."

"Brownies, Mama Connie, brownies," Jason said plaintively as he peered over his sister's shoulder.

"And you will be eating them... later." Connie replied firmly. "Now go away, I have to finish cooking that particular meal."

"But Connie..." All three young men whined in key, "Brownies."

"Girls, if you would please remove your other halves from my kitchen." Connie ordered with a laugh. "Move children."

Caitlyn and Mitchie promptly started humming the Mission Impossible them as they started to push Jason, Shane and Nate away from the kitchen doorway followed closely by a laughing Deanna. Each time one of them started to slip past, she would immediately push them back in front of the other two girls.

"You three are terrible." She said through her giggles. "And I thought that the stories about the brownie wars were an exaggeration."

"Oh no, all true," Shane replied as he grabbed Mitchie around the waist and pulled her giggling onto the sofa. "Jason was defeated by a slice of apple pie."

"She cheated." Jason growled as he pulled his wife down onto the other end of the same sofa. A laughing Caitlyn and Nate sank down onto the rug in front of them.

"Jake, everyone cheats where Connie's brownies are concerned." Mitchie threw back at him as she snuggled in Shane's arms. "So what are we going to do until the brownies...?" She teasingly drew the last word out making her brother literally groan, "Are ready."

"I vote movie." Caitlyn suggested: a suggestion that was followed by five definite yeses.

"In that case, let's watch Chicago!" Deanna said suddenly tongue in cheek.

"Deanna!" The groans were universal but Chicago it was.

RC-CS-EC

_Well, apparently I've managed to find a tinsy whinsy little plot it would appear. Ah well I knew it would come out of nowhere and bite me at some point!!!_

_Thanks for all your comments by the way and the assistance. I now have a firm decision even as cliche as it may be._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	17. Ch 16 Preparation Time

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 16

**Preparation Time**

"And just what made you think that you could change my production instructions." A familiar voice rang out through the famous Chicago Theatre. "You were told from the very beginning that no changes were to be made for the Connect 5 charity concert without my precise authorisation."

A low mumbling could be heard replying to the clear tones of an enraged Caitlyn Gellar-Torres, something that had the rest of the Connect 5 entourage wincing at what they knew would come next. If there was one thing that she hated, it was someone not replying properly when she was tearing a strip off them – she felt it showed a lack of respect and would not tolerate it in any fashion.

"This is not going to be nice." Mitchie murmured as she leaned over Shane and Nate's shoulders, leaning on them both. "Did we take out insurance in case this happened, Nate?"

"And have them sign something to stop them going to the press because they caught the wrong side of her tongue – again." Jason added as he joined them, "Because it's the same bloke that messed up when we were down in Miami."

"They were given clear instructions just like Cait said," Nate replied as he looked up from his clipboard. "And they were told that it was on their own heads if they messed up in any way."

They had only been in Chicago twenty-four hours earlier and had spent most of it in the Chicago Theatre sorting out details for the concert that was to be held that Friday. Much to the group's amusement and entertainment it had to be said, Caitlyn had so far managed to chew out every single member of the production crew until it had reached its pinnacle with her current target of the production head.

Mitchie sighed, and then somehow managed to climb over the seats without kicking Nate and land in Shane's lap. "Perhaps you should put into play that Deanna mentioned at the last concert."

Nate looked up from his clipboard again, "The permanent production crew and organisers idea."

"That's the one." Jason murmured as he also slipped over the seats and joined them in their row. "Employ someone to run it for us like Brown does the label. We'd still have main control but we wouldn't need to worry about the little things anymore."

"Including Cait pulling her curls out over the incompetency of the temporary crew that's hired for them," Shane added as he indicated to the stage where she was doing exactly that. "Have a word with Rich and Brown, Nate; see if they know anyone who would be right."

"But what about Cait," Nate queried as he fastened his eyes on his other half. "Would she really want to give up her overall position?"

"If you remember, Cait was the first to back Dee when she suggested it last time." Jason replied as he rested his feet on the back of the chair in front of him. "All this worry is beginning to make her stress out, Nate, she needs this."

Nate threw a second glance at his girlfriend, and then nodded. "Let do it then. I'll track down Rich and Brown this afternoon."

"That shouldn't be too hard to do, seeing that we're on lock down again." Mitchie murmured as she laid her head down on Shane's shoulder. "I'd say do it now but... one, two three..."

"Guys, costume check, backstage now." Richard shouted from the stage.

"Here we go again." Jason sighed as he stood up.

RC-CS-EC

Shane walked up behind his fiancée, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders as she leant back against him, her own hands going up to hold the upper arm as she jumped slightly.

"Deep in thought there, sweetheart." He murmured in her ear as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck where her pulse had speeded up for a moment. "I called your name twice."

"I'm sorry." She turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek. "I was just thinking about nothing in particular."

"And just what nothing in particular had you so deep in thought, Mitch." Shane spun her round so that he could look into her eyes, running his hand through her hair and then resting it at her waist.

Mitchie rested her hands on his chest, playing with his shirt buttons as a slight blush started to appear high on her cheekbones. "I was just thinking about our wedding."

Shane hummed in reply, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "I wouldn't call our wedding nothing in particular, sweetheart, especially when it has a pink shine decorating your cheeks like that. Something has me thinking it wasn't that part of the day that you were thinking about."

She hid her face against him, her blush now covering her whole face. "Shane!"

"I'd apologise but I wouldn't mean it." He shot back and then gently pulled her back over to the sofa that was behind them. He sank down into the cushions bringing her down onto his lap so that he could hold her while she still hid her face against him.

He ran his hand through her hair again. "Mitch, look at me baby."

Mitchie eventually raised her head so that she was looking down into his eyes. "Shane..."

"Mitch, believe me, I've been thinking about it too, it's a little tough not to do so." Running his fingers over her cheek, he pressed one to her lips. "You trust me don't you?"

"Always," She replied pressing a kiss to his finger. "You know there's no-one I trust more than you querido."

"Then stop thinking about it please." At her startled look, he snatched the opportunity to press a kiss to her lips and then continued. "We'll just let it roll however it's going to, Mitch or we'll both be so stressed out about that night..."

"Everything will go wrong." She rested her head back down on his shoulder again as she began to play with the buttons of his shirt again. "I suppose you're right when you put it that way."

"And if it's really bothering you love, talk to Deanna."

"Does that mean you're going to be talking to Jake as well?" Mitchie couldn't help the snigger that appeared in her voice, giggling as he poked her in the ribs. "No but seriously, Shane."

"Yes Mitch," was his reply as he covered the hand that bore her engagement ring with his. His tone was enough to convince her he was being seriously and she just sank into his embrace once more.

"Shane..." She said suddenly after they had spent several moments just enjoying each other's company. "Do you think we could slip another duet into the show on Friday?"

"Are you trying to drive them crazy, Mitch?" He exclaimed with a laugh as he caught the wicked glint in her eyes. She had clearly put aside what had been worrying her and was now determined to be as mischievous as possible it would seem. "What am I saying? Of course you are. What duet are you thinking of, Mitch?"

"**_I finally found someone_**, the Streisand/Adams duet." She replied seriously.

Shane found his eyes widening. "That's not as funny as I thought it was going to be. It's perfect actually Mitch."

"Shall we go and tell them then." She asked beginning to get off his lap but found herself being pulled back down. Catching the look in his eyes, she smiled in return and kissed him softly in response.

And there they remained for as long as they could, lost in each other but never passing the boundaries that they had set for each other.

RC-CS-EC

_Well that was a split preparation chapter - concert and wedding, rather enjoyable now that it's done_

_And for the song that I mentioned at the end, it's real and I downloaded it from a certain well known program. It just so fits Shane and Mitchie._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	18. Ch 17 Presents

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 17

**Presents**

"Up and down, round and round, losing my head in the ground," Jason murmured as he entered the theatre green room. "There they go, getting low, all the people now on tow."

"You what...?" Shane exclaimed as he looked up from his laptop. "Jason what was that meant to be."

"Huh! Oh Shane, I didn't see you there." Jason sat down on the floor for some strange reason known only to him at that present moment in time.

"Clearly," Shane replied with a broad grin. "Do you even know what you were saying when you came in."

"Nonsense most probably," The elder young man replied with an innocent grin. "Did it sound something like 'Up and down, round and round, losing my head in the ground, there they go, getting low, all the people now on tow' or words to that effect."

Shane just looked at him. "You are one extremely strange person, Mr Richmond."

"True very true," Jason simply agreed, his grin growing broader, "But fun, great fun."

Shane just shook his head saying, "I'm not even going to touch that statement," and went back to the laptop.

Jason's curiosity was immediately roused. Shane was not known for his interest in technology unless it helped to improve their music and to see him this concentrated on his laptop was a little bizarre. He immediately moved into a better position to start interrogating his friend.

"Just what are you up to, Shane and where's Mitch by the way?"

"Mitchie is down in the costume area, there was a problem with one of her outfits." Shane looked up for a moment, grinning as he remembered Mitchie's reaction to being told what had happened. "She's not happy."

"That's not good. First Nate, then Cait and now Mitchie," Jason shook his head and then leant it to one side, "On the other hand, that is the third time something has gone wrong with this concert. Perhaps we've paid the gremlin's price."

"You are really coming out of the far left today, Jase." Shane said in amusement.

"And you're avoiding answering my first question." The well known Richmond tenacity had clearly kicked in. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Mitch's wedding gift, what else would I be doing?" Shane shot back as he returned his gaze to his screen.

"Want some help?" Jason asked, his eyes widening in a way very much like his sister had a tendency to do so. "Or are you trying to do this without input from anyone else because they're inputting into all the other so-called 'simple' details of the wedding you two are having."

"Perhaps with the other gifts, Jase but this one, my gift to Mitch, if you don't mind, I really would like to do it by myself." Shane's voice was tentative, seriously not wanting to upset his friend.

Jason looked at his friend, his own eyes serious but clearly understanding. He had felt the same way about his gift to Deanna six months before. "Of course I don't mind Shane but I'm here if you want any help, you know that."

"I know and I really appreciate it, Jase, I mean that."

RC-CS-EC

Mitchie scanned the pages before her, tugging her hair slightly as she did so. "Nuts, that's what I am. Simply nuts! Why am I doing this right now? I have a concert I need to get ready for!"

"Mitch what are you doing?" Nate exclaimed as he walked into the room and caught her. "Are you trying to give yourself a headache?"

Mitchie pressed her screen down as quickly as she could, "Nothing, at this point right now, Nate, absolutely nothing."

"Yes you are or you wouldn't be trying to hide it from me," Nate swiftly moved to her side and tried to grab hold of the laptop but Mitchie was too quick for him. She caught hold of it and jumped out of the way, pushing it into her bag and locking it.

"Well that's proof positive right there, Torres." He shot at her, folding his arms over his chest as he did so but there was a grin playing on his lips and in his eyes. Her behaviour was just so uncharacteristic it was actually funny to him. "You are hiding something."

"No big mouth, I'm just trying my hardest to do something and trying to keep it secret from everyone as well." She elbowed him in the side as she walked past to return to the sofa. "You know how hard it is keeping secrets around here."

"Mitch..." Nate dropped down beside her. "Come on..."

"No!" was the short reply. "This is something I want and need to do for myself."

"Mitch, you know I'm just going to keep bugging you." Nate poked her softly in the side. "What are you up to?"

Mitchie glared at him but then just deflated. "You're really not going to give in, are you?" At the shake of his head, she deflated even more and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm trying to find Shane's wedding gift, Nate, you know that private first gift from wife to husband."

"Oh..." Nate sighed as he rested his head on top of her's, crumpling his nose as he did so. "I'm sorry I made you tell me now, Mitch, really sorry."

Mitchie tapped her hand against his chest. "You're forgiven. I was most probably trying too hard to find something right now anyway." Her sigh was almost melancholic. "I just want to find the perfect gift for him."

"Getting stressed out over it isn't going to help you find it either Mitch." He replied as he caught her hand, "Especially when your brain knows that it has something else that it is supposed to be doing. Knowing you, you'll find when you least expect it."

Mitchie just huffed in reply and then raised her head. "Why are you here anyway, Nate?"

"Oh heck!" Nate jumped to his feet pulling her up with him. "Cait wants to run through that new duet you and Shane sprang on us. I was supposed to get the two of you up to the stage."

"And just when did she ask you to do this?" Mitchie asked beginning to giggle as he pulled her out of the room towards the stage.

"Ten minutes ago! She's going to kill me!"

"I sincerely hope not, we actually need you." Mitchie got out through her laughter.

"Mitchie!"

RC-CS-EC

_Well, with luck I may have time to devote to the concert tomorrow and then after that..._

_Full speed ahead for the wedding, people._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	19. Ch 18 Much Ado About Nothing & Something

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 18

**Much Ado about Nothing and Something**

Caitlyn adjusted the belt of her tunic and turned away from the mirror. Seeing Nate looking thoughtfully out of the window, she crept across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting his head against his shoulder.

He covered her hands with his, pulling them tighter around him.

"You're deep in thought, Nate." She murmured pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Just thinking about Shane and Mitchie," He replied pulling her round him so that he could see her properly. "You know that things are going to have to change once September hits us."

"Change in what way?" Caitlyn asked genuinely puzzled.

"Cait honey..." He ran his hand down the side of her face and then cupped her cheek. "You know that we can't all continue to live in the same house now that there are going to be two new married couples in the group."

Caitlyn's face fell. "Oh! I've really been doing my best not to even think about that Nate."

"That's my little ostrich in the sand," Nate said in amusement as he caught hold of a curl. "I've been thinking about what's going to happen when it hits everyone else as well."

"Nate..." Caitlyn pressed her forehead against his chest. "I don't think I can really visualise a future where we don't see everyone every day."

"Honey, do you really think that would be possible." Nate pulled back so that he could see into her eyes, making a split decision as he did so when he caught the look in her's. "And this really isn't the time to be thinking about it either."

"But Nate, you're the..." Before Caitlyn could continue, Nate caught up and kissed her as hard as he could. "Nate..."

"Isn't it time you were with Deanna in make-up anyway, Cait." He said in a definite attempt to divert her attention. His girlfriend pulled her watch out of her pocket and then shrieked. Jumping up on tiptoe, she kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room.

Grinning he returned to looking out of the window again and returned to his thoughts. As much as he had diverted Caitlyn's attention from the subject that he had raised, he knew that it was one that was going to require serious consideration. He was even surer that not even the elders had even thought about it yet.

And when they did – well he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The six of them were clearly moving onto the next stage of their lives. They were no longer children or teenagers but were now adults and a part of being adults would need them to move out of their childhood homes. Alright, technically he, Jason and Shane had already done so because of Connect 3 but that wasn't the point.

He looked down at his watch again and growled aloud. Caitlyn wasn't the only one that needed to be in make-up and if he was late again, Deanna wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

RC-CS-EC

"Will you two cut it out?" Richard snapped from the corner of the stage where he had been watching the full dress rehearsal. Shane and Mitchie had been singing one of their duets and to put it simply, it had got a little bit steamy. "There are going to be teens and children at this concert!"

The two concerned looked at each other, a small smirk playing at the edge of their lips. "Sorry Rich." They chorused together.

"Why don't I believe that...?" He muttered throwing his hands in the air. "This is going to be one of those rehearsals, I just know it."

Behind him, Brown, Sandy and Rob looked at each other before hiding their laughter. It was clear that Connect 5 had entered the stage with an air of impishness and its leaders were clearly Shane and Mitchie for a change – or so it appeared.

Jason had just sent his sister thumbs up and she had dropped a quick curtsey in reply much to the watching men's amusement.

"Stop encouraging them, you three. It's not that funny." Richard shot over his shoulder.

"Yes it is." Brown replied as he moved forward to lean against one of the pillars. "They pull this each and every time just to see how far they can drive you up the wall and you old man, always react in the same way."

"We all have our own way for preparing for concerts and this is ours." Richard said calmly and then unexpectedly grinned. "Besides, I like seeing what they come up with, they rarely ever repeat themselves have you noticed that."

Almost as if they had heard him, the sudden sound of the theme tune to the Banana Splits suddenly rang out through the theatre. "Na, na, na, nananana nah..."

"What the....!" Three of the watching men swung round to find the entire Connect 5 waving bananas around their heads as they danced madly around the stage.

The fourth member actually collapsed to the floor in hysterics. "I can't believe they actually did it!"

"Brown?"

"YOU?"

"You owe us each fifty bucks, Uncle Brown." Shane grinned as they stopped their mad capering. "I told you we would."

"I shouldn't have doubted you." His uncle replied as he pulled his wallet out, hiccupping from his continued laughter.

"Put it in the donations bucket, Brown." Mitchie replied as she pushed her hair back, ignoring Deanna's pained groan from stage side. "Oh hush Deanna, you can fix it before the show, you normally do anyway."

"Are you telling me that he dared you to do that!" Richard asked in shock.

"Be glad we chose the rehearsal rather than the main show, Rich." Nate shot back as he picked up his guitar. "He was going to pay us a hundred dollars if we did tomorrow."

"You're all madder than normal, I swear it." Richard threw his hands up in the air.

"What made you do it now rather than tomorrow?" Sandy asked with genuine curiosity.

"Deanna," was the joint response from all five in unison before Caitlyn continued for them.

"She caught us planning for the show and threaten us with eighties haircuts if we even dared!"

RC-CS-EC

_Closer to the concert so a mixture of serious and humour for this chapter (and a pure Nate and Caitlyn moment for those that wanted it)_

_Oh and the nonsense that Jason came up with last chapter was exactly that, nonsense, I just came up with it for fun._

_Tomorrow's Saturday and time for me to do the concert, fun then it's wedding all the way!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	20. Ch 19 Showtime

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 19

**Showtime**

"Nate, wouldn't it be better if it went..." Mitchie hummed a couple of bars as she looked over his shoulder, pointing out the section that she meant over his shoulder.

He immediately picked it up on the piano, played it once and then again to be sure of the sound he was getting then nodded. "That's it, thankfully. Mitch, we're geniuses."

"That's what they tell us, even though I think they want to add crazy to it every time they do." She said with an insincere grin as she wrapped her arms around her faux twin's shoulders. "Three hours till show time though, Nate, we were cutting it close this time."

"When don't we?" He countered as he looked back at her, noting the contemplative look that was still there even now. "Are you alright, you've been rather quiet today?"

"Just been thinking that's all," As he started to question her on it, she shook her head. "It can wait until after the show, Nate, it's not that important, it's just something that came to me unexpectedly."

She sat down next to him on the bench and started to play a very familiar tune on the keyboard. "So..."

"What else is on your mind Mitch?"

"How are things with you and Cait?" She asked as she continued to play 'This is me', adding in a level of harmony she only used for her own amusement. "You've both been looking really happy recently, not that you don't always look happy."

"They're going good, nosey one, and you are well aware of that, Ms. Happily Engaged." He replied tapping said nose, smiling in amusement. "And no, I will not be asking anytime soon. We're not ready for that stage yet and you know that. We are not you and Shane."

"I am well aware of that Nathan, and you know that but what I don't understand is why you haven't followed Shane's example." She asked with genuine curiosity. "I know you Nate; I know you want something more substantial to tell people she's off the market and wouldn't that do it."

He looked at her for a stunned moment, mainly because he hadn't even thought of that particular idea himself. "I'm an idiot!" finally slipped from him. "I can't believe I've not thought of that!"

Mitchie immediately stopped playing, gently slapped him round the back of his head and then wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. "No you're not and I will not listen to you calling yourself that. With Jake's marriage and my engagement, you just forgot that Shane added an extra stage that most people don't these days."

"You know, Mitchie, I really am glad that you're my faux twin." Nate kissed her forehead.

"That's good to know." She replied as she pinched his side. "Does that mean I can sing 'He ain't heavy' to you as well as Jake from now on?"

Her giggle had him smiling broadly as he went straight for her ticklish spot. "No, that's Jason's song and you know it."

"Stop it, Nate, stop it" She continued to giggle until they were both called off stage for final costume check-over.

RC-CS-EC

"You know the routine, ladies and germs..." Sandy turned to look at the young woman standing behind Jason, her arms around his shoulders, "...unless you've changed your mind, Deanna?"

At her fervent shaking of her head, he laughed. "Alright then, girls, you're seated between the boys as always: Mitch between Shane and Jason, Cait between Nate and Jason."

"Slight change tonight for this meet and greet," Richard moved forward, checking a clipboard he was holding. "We're allowing a couple of photographers in as well to record the session."

"And you're only just telling us now!" Nate exclaimed, "Rich!"

"Look, I'm sorry and I know but these are the theatre's personal photographers. They sprang it on me while you guys were in practice this morning and I haven't had the chance to tell you until now." Richard's tone was clearly apologetic. "Just keep in mind that they are professionals and know how to keep out of the way on occasions such as this."

"Nate!" Caitlyn's voice had a note of warning in it as he continued to behave uncharacteristically petulantly and she put her hand on his arm.

Mitchie buried her face against Shane's side, desperately hiding her grin and shaking with suppressed laughter. As she did so, she realised that it was not just her laughter she was shaking with but Shane's as well.

"How come we're so calm about this for a change?" She whispered as she looked up at him, eyes clearly showing the love she felt.

He immediately caressed her cheek, his own love equally visible. "That Mitch is a mystery we'll never know the answer to." He bent his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But we wouldn't be Connect 5 if we didn't keep it interesting."

Mitchie laughed as that. "Truer words have never been spoken."

She then turned slightly to look at her sister-in-law. "Are you going to stay, Deanna and watch? Or go backstage."

Deanna shook her head, smiling at her. "No, I'll go backstage and make sure everything is ready for your and Caitlyn's costume changes, Mitch. Look after your brother for me."

She then gently pulled her husband's head round and kissed him softly, speaking to him with her eyes then left the press room. As she did so, she quickly kissed Mitchie's cheek as well and touched Shane on the arm. She also touched Nate and Caitlyn as she moved passed them. It was the routine that they had developed ever since she had joined them.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, positions please." Richard moved forward. "Nate, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you till now but will you please stop scowling like that."

Mitchie once again hid her face against Shane hiding her laughter as they moved behind the table. Before she sat down though, she reached round both Caitlyn and Jason to hit Nate in the arm. "Come on, Nate, it's not going to be that bad."

Nate rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her, making the others burst into laughter.

In front of them, Richard actually hit himself with his clipboard. "I knew it; I just knew this was going to be one of those days."

Brown just laughed. "As Shane said, Rich, it wouldn't be Connect 5 if they didn't make it interesting."

RC-CS-EC

And what a show it was that night – like every charity performance that they had done since the very first one in Los Angeles.

The emotion that Shane and Mitchie put into their duets had the audience simultaneously sighing, cheering and crying. No matter what they sang, there was some kind of magic that surrounded them and it seemed to translate into their performances every time they were on stage together. Throughout every choreographed moment to the kisses that Shane always managed to sneak in (and the several that Mitchie had surprised him with) spoke of the bond that was between the two.

Mitchie's tribute to her brother as always had the hearts of everyone present aching. It always made them remember what exactly the brother and sister had been through before being reunited. At the same time, neither audience, press band or stage crew missed the fact that throughout the entire performance of her solo, Jason never removed his eyes from his petite sister.

The songs that the faux twins chose to perform also brought in responses of laughter and cheers. It was almost as if the pair couldn't help battling each on stage throughout their entire performances and the fact that the pair of them had a propensity to break into laughter whenever they caught each other's eyes at times just seemed to add just that certain piquancy to their act.

The fact that the three others members of Connect 5 could also be seen actually holding each other up as laughter overwhelmed them also added to it as well.

The show ended with 'Heaven by Your Side', the song that they had ended the first LA charity concert with. This was one of the few songs in which all five of them actually sang, rather than just Mitchie, Nate and Shane.

"Thank you Chicago." Nate called out after striking a strident note on his guitar to quiet them down. "It's been a joy performing for you here tonight."

"We hope you've had as much fun as we have and look forward to seeing you at the next show." Jason continued.

"What he means is..." Caitlyn added with a grin as she pretended to shove Jason aside. "The next Connect 5 show will be in December in a place yet to be decided."

"Although rumours of New York, Philadelphia and Miami have been doing the rounds," Mitchie continued as she promptly did the same to Caitlyn, slapping high-fives with her brother as she did so.

"This is where you the fans get a chance to have your shout." Shane continued as he wrapped his arm around Mitchie's waist and pulled her out of the way.

"We want you to write in to either the email or post a comment at the Connect 5website reasons why we should go to one of the three cities that have been mentioned." Jason moved to stand in the middle of the group again.

"You have until the end of September to make your opinion known." Mitchie joined her brother, her arm around his waist as Shane moved to her other side and took her hand.

Caitlyn moved to stand next to Jason on his other side. "A running total of votes will be kept up on the web so that you know how things are going."

Nate finished for them. "So getting if you want your say, it's time to play. This is Nate Howard..."

"Caitlyn Gellar-Torres..."

"Jason Richmond..."

"Mitchie Richmond-Torres and..."

"Shane Grey saying..."

"THANK YOU CHICAGO, WE LOVE YOU AND GOODNIGHT!"

RC-CS-EC

_There it was the Chicago show, time for the wedding here we go!!!_

_I may need to take some breaks here people to do some research but that's not the first time I've said that and just gone on writing a chapter today so expect ANYTHING!!!!!!!_

_And why is this one longer than all the others this week, it's Saturday people, I've been able to work on it all day!!!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	21. Ch 20 It Begins

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 20

**It begins**

"Mitchie, wake up!" A curly haired figure shook the sleeping form buried beneath the covers. "Mitchie, I said wake up!"

"No!" Mitchie groaned turning away as she did so, "Sleeping, go way."

"Mitchie get up, we're going shopping!" Caitlyn shook her again.

"NO! SLEEPING!" Mitchie said even more insistently and this time buried her head underneath her pillows, leaving her voice muffled. "No shopping."

"Michelle Theresa Constance Elizabeth Richmond-Torres, get out of your bed now!" Caitlyn grabbed hold of the covers and indicated for Deanna (who was in the room with her) to take the pillow before pulling them off the curled up figure of the misfortunately long-named Mitchie.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie sat up, glaring at her. "What is so important that I have to get up right now?"

"I'll tell you when you're dress and it's warm out, just so you know." Caitlyn threw back at her as she dragged a silently apologising Deanna out of the room with her.

"If this has anything to do with my and I emphasise that, MY wedding, I am going to be furious!" Mitchie growled under her breath as she rolled off her bed. "This is the sort of thing I was trying to avoid!!"

Fifteen minutes later, she sat in front of her mirror, running her brush through her hair as she dried it unaware that she was now being watched. Shane had just come to the door on Caitlyn's insistent orders to see what was keeping her and had arrived just in time to see her start.

There was something about her running her brush threw her air that always seemed to give Mitchie an aura of peace and he was quick to realise that she was most probably doing it deliberately this morning to drive Caitlyn crazy in retaliation for being woken up too early.

"Mitch." He spoke softly, not really wanting to break her quiet contemplative and most probably revengeful mood.

She swung round and seeing him, shot off her chair and into his waiting arms, her own around his neck as she buried her face against it. "She woke me up, Shane!" She complained in a muted voice.

Shane couldn't help himself but laugh slightly, "I know sweetheart." He responded as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "But I'm sure you're going to put her in the right about it, you always do."

Mitchie came out of hiding and looked up at him. "She's going to make me go wedding shopping, they all are, you know that Shane. With all our talk of a simple wedding, they are still going to make me go right now."

"Even a simple wedding requires work, Mitch." He replied but it was clear from the way that he said it, it was just a statement that he was repeating. Something he confirmed when he continued. "At least that's what I've been told at least ten times this morning alone."

Mitchie groaned as he tightened his hold around her waist. "Shane, let's run away to Las Vegas, and make it even simpler."

This time he really broke into laughter. "Mitchie, you don't want to do that as much as I don't."

"I know but..." She looked up at him, bringing her hand round to run her fingers over his cheek. "Can we keep it mind anyway?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes so adorably he couldn't help but say yes but before either of them could say anything else, a familiar voice echoed through the house.

"SHANE, GET MITCHIE DOWN HERE **NOW**!"

"That girl is becoming a tyrant and is going to find herself with a pillow in the face if she DOESN'T CUT IT OUT!" Mitchie shot back, her voice growing louder so that Caitlyn could hear her.

Shane just shook his head, wisely deciding to stay out of this particular argument – well kind of because he couldn't help saying. "Come on baby, the sooner you get down there, the quicker you can shut her up."

"Oh I am so going to be doing that, be sure of it!" Mitchie growled as she released herself from his arms and reached down for her converses before catching his hand again. "Let's go, Shane."

RC-CS-EC

"Right, this is to do with wedding things but..." At this Caitlyn glared at Mitchie who stuck her tongue out at her in return. "Not to do with any details."

"So why was it so important to get me up so early?" Mitchie shot back as she laid her head on Shane's shoulder. They were all seated in the main living room, one of the few places the entire family could congregate together.

"Well for one, it was fun." That earned Caitlyn a thump in the arm from the unknowing accomplice in the shape of Deanna. "Sorry!"

Mitchie hid her giggle in Shane's side even as Connie added to Caitlyn's woes. "Caitlyn, there was no need to involve Deanna in your nefarious plans."

"I have said sorry!" Caitlyn whined slightly as she put her head in Connie's lap to look up at her plaintively, much to everyone's amusement.

"Yes mija I am sure you are." Connie stroked her hair and then pushed back into an upward position. "Get on with it, Caitlyn before you lose your audience. Your sister is already trying to go back to sleep even as we speak."

Mitchie indeed had snuggled into Shane's side, her eyes now closed. "I can still hear you."

"Nate brought up something while we were in Chicago." Caitlyn said abruptly, "And I really think we need to consider it."

At this, Mitchie opened her eyes and glared at her. "What has this to do with getting me up to go shopping?"

"Mitchie..." Instead of continuing, Caitlyn turned to her boyfriend and poked him in the back. "Nate, you tell them, you brought it up."

"Coward," Nate growled under his breath as he found himself the centre of every one's attention. "Yeah well, ah morning."

"Now there's a clear case of prevarication if ever I heard one." Jason leaned over to murmur in his wife's ear at which she rolled her eyes. "You and your girlfriend are as bad as each other, Nate, so just spit out whatever it is that is on your minds."

"Yes, because whatever it is must be important for you two to be behaving like this." Shane added as he entwined his fingers with Mitchie's where she had slipped her hand down to join his.

Nate and Caitlyn shared a speaking look then the former took a deep breath. "With Jase and Deanna's marriage and now yours in September, are we really all going to be still living here in the same house with Steve and Connie after that?"

A deep intake of breath seemed to roll around the room as everyone took in what had just been said.

"I... I hadn't even thought of that." Connie looked up at her husband, reaching out for his hand even as she noticed the look that Shane and Mitchie were now sharing. "I take it you two hadn't either."

"It's came up once." Shane said slowly as he released Mitchie's hand and put his arm around her. "We haven't really thought about it ever since."

Mitchie sank into him as much as she could without getting into his lap. "I haven't wanted to."

"You and Caitlyn really are sisters." Nate said with a laugh. "She admitted to playing ostrich in the sand as well."

"We can't say the same." Alexander sighed as he rested his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "It's been on our minds since Shane gave Mitchie her promise ring and we knew it would come to this."

"Pops?" Mitchie and Jason said at the same time.

"Steve, how many houses other than this one are there in this particular gated community?" Their grandfather chose to ignore them instead.

"Three, it's a pretty small one compared to some you get but it makes it easier for security reasons and all four have some pretty expansive grounds." Steve replied as he squeezed Connie's hand. "I'm the only one that owns my own home though, the rest are rented."

"And are going to be vacated at the end of July," Alexander's abrupt announcement shot around the room like wildfire.

"All three of them," Violet said in shock, her voice rising above the others, "At the same time!"

"We've had two years to persuade them, Violet dear." Elizabeth said calmly. "We've also bought the freeholds straight out as well, they're yours children, our gifts to you."

Before she even knew what was happening, Elizabeth suddenly found her arms of three sobbing young women even as Brown spoke over them.

"Well Mitchie will be even happier knowing she won't have to go shopping now!"

RC-CS-EC

_So that's just one thing more crossed of the wedding list, homes._

_As for the lack of drama, well I never planned for there to be any in this one, simple as that. Sorry!!_

_So Bank Holiday for me tomorrow, I'll have to see what I can think of for it._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	22. Ch 21 Searching

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 21

**Searching**

"Well mija, it looks like we'll need to find someone to make your wedding dress for you." Connie sighed as she sank into the back seat of the limousine next to Mitchie. "Are you sure there have been none that you liked in all the dresses that we have been looking at?"

Mitchie shook her head firmly. "They all seem too heavy or too fussy."

"Then your mind is set on the dress that you describe to us before Chicago?" Deanna asked as she opened the small fridge, pulling out bottles of water for all those present.

The party consisted of herself, Mitchie, Deanna, Caitlyn and Elizabeth. Violet and Louise had returned to their own homes only a couple of days previously but were due to return that weekend.

"Very well then," Elizabeth said firmly. "Are you comfortable with me arranging for someone to make your dress for you, Mitchie?"

"Of course Nana," Mitchie replied as she kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Cait, have you got the printout with you."

"Duh! Of course I have." Caitlyn dived into her ever present laptop bag and pulled out a folder, handing it to Elizabeth. "Mitch, Deanna and I did a little shading to the dress to give an idea of colour as well. See what you think."

Elizabeth opened the folder flat on her lap, allowing both Connie and Mitchie to see the drawing that Caitlyn and Deanna had brought to life.

There was no just a little colour but it was more of a painting of Mitchie in ivory on the dock at Camp Rock and the dress was actually as she had described.

Mitchie was shown as gazing out over the lake, her hair flowing down her back but pulled slightly back at the sides with a slender Alice band tiara clearly scattered with diamonds shining amongst the locks.

Her gauze like sleeves reached a point of the back of her hand, tight to her arms. They were attached to the shoulder of the sweetheart neckline. The main dress flowed from an empire waistline to just above her ankles where they could see slender ballerina pumps attached with ribbon around them.

The only other jewellery she was shown as wearing was the guitar necklace around her neck and the ring on her left finger.

The skirts of her dress were shown as blowing slightly in the gentle breeze coming off the lake and seemed to add to aura of fairy-tale princess the picture had.

"Girls..." Elizabeth gasped, hand to her mouth. "This is beyond beautiful."

"It's... it's...." Mitchie stuttered. "It's just what I've been seeing in my imagination."

"Measurements?" Connie asked realising that she was the only one capable of asking sensible questions at that time.

"All noted, down to the smallest detail." Deanna replied as she held out a tissue to Mitchie so that she could wipe away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. "We may be able to find the slippers ourselves but that may need to wait until the dress itself has been made."

"No, we'll have them made at the same time that way we can be sure they match colours." Elizabeth said firmly as she put her arm around her granddaughter. "Mitchie..." She said softly, "Are you completely happy with this design."

Mitchie simply nodded, too overwhelmed by what was on the page before her to speak.

"Very well, I will see to the arrangements then." Elizabeth closed the folders. "This is a good beginning, girls, a very good beginning. They may be some changes of course but this..." She patted the folder. "This is almost perfect."

RC-CS-EC

"Nate, come on, this was your idea after all." Shane pulled Nate into the fourth jewellery shop they had visited that day. "And I would like to spend some time with Mitchie before the day is over. I haven't seen her since yesterday with her being dragged out of home so early."

"Actually this was your idea in the first place; I'm just capitalizing on it." Nate replied as he walked through after (and barely catching the door to stop it slamming into Jason's face). "And I want to spend time with Caitlyn as much as you do with Mitchie."

"Would the two of you remember we're out in public and stop mentioning their names so much?" Jason growled as he leant against a display case. "What are you looking for anyway; I've been looking for a present for my other half and haven't been paying attention."

"A ring..." At Jason's widening eyes, Nate shook his head, "No, not that sort, you big lummox - the other one."

"You mean the one given to a certain sister a couple of years ago." Jason rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "You could have been just a bit more obscure in that description, couldn't you? I'm standing in front of them."

He moved to one side, grinning as he did so. Both Shane and Nate thumped him in the arm as they moved to take his place. Jason just shook his head and moved across the shop to look for something this time for his sister. (He had actually found something for Deanna at the previous shop and was now paying attention to what was happening with the other two men.)

Something just in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to look at a display of Schwartz crystal. In the middle of the display was a wolf standing as if howling at the moon and the moment he saw it, he knew Mitchie would adore it. He quickly caught the attention of an assistant and pointed to the statue, pulling out his credit card.

On the other side of the shop, Nate was looking at two separate displays of promise rings and seemed to be drawn between two rings in particular. One was a slightly ornate ring with two large rubies and three smaller diamonds while the other was a simple platinum ring with a single diamond and ruby.

He held both rings up to Shane. "What do you think?"

"Nate, think about it." Shane threw back as he slapped Nate's shoulder. "One of them shouts her more than the other in my opinion but I'm not the one buying it for her."

He moved across the shop to join Jason just as he was being handed his purchase. Before he could comment though, Shane found his attention pulled to something himself and looking at it, he realised that it was the perfect present for the elder female generation of their family.

It was a platinum picture frame engraved with the words 'Eternity is a family connected'.

"Jase..." He caught hold of him and pulled him over.

Jason immediately saw the frame and started to grin. "Time to hit the photo studio then, I don't think we have professional pictures of all six of us."

Nate joined them, carrying a small bag of his own and elbowed Jason out of the way. "What are you... ah, now I get you, sure, looks a good idea to me and the pictures?"

"The guys we always use for professional shots," Jason replied as he softly thumped Nate in the small of his back. "Shane, are you going...?"

Shane rolled his eyes and nodded, calling the assistant over. "I want three of them if you have them." He said pointing to the frame. "And that that stars set over there as well."

"You're in luck, sir." The assistant replied as he undid the display case to remove the frame. "Only three frames bearing this motto have been mad, it's an extremely limited edition set and they only came into today."

"Thank you." Shane responded courteously five minutes before turning to the other two. "Let's go find our ladies, gentlemen."

"I second that." Jason and Nate said in unison, grinning at each other as they did so.

As the door closed behind them, the two assistants shook their heads.

"Idiots!" The first said.

"Rich idiots." The second replied as he closed the display case.

"True but still...."

"Idiots," They said jointly, shaking their heads in that way that superior shop assistants have a tendency to do – no matter who they serve.

RC-CS-EC

_Although I have described the dress here, I may make some changes to it for the wedding itself but then again... I may not._

_I'm sure you can all guess which ring Nate actually bought for Caitlyn but who knows?_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;0p_


	23. Ch 22 A Second Promise

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 22

**A Second Promise**

Mitchie watched in amusement as Nate paced up and down in front of her.

They were the only two at home at that present moment as the rest of the family had gone into central Dallas. They had been struck with one of their creative moments and had declined to join them – even with Shane and Jason actually going down on their knees to mock beg them.

The twins had responded by pretending to mock kick them in the derrieres – much to the amusement of the rest of the family who had left laughing.

Now, with her legs drawn up under her in the chair she normally shared with Shane, Mitchie buried her face in a cushion desperately trying to hide the laugh that wanted to escape her. Out of the corner of his eye, Nate caught her and came to an almost skidding halt.

"Stop it Mitchie. It's not that funny." He growled at her.

"Yes it is." She shot back lowering the cushion. "You're the maestro of words and yet here you are having trouble deciding what you want to say to Cait."

"Mitch, I could seriously dislike you right now." Nate said through gritted teeth before all the defiance seemed to leech out of him. He flopped to the floor in front of her, leaning back against his knees. "...Except for the fact that you're absolutely right on the ball."

Mitchie chose not to say 'I told you so' even though it pained her.

Instead she started to run her hand through his curls, something that always seemed to calm him when he was having trouble with lyrics. "It will just come to you, Nate, if you just let it. Stop putting so much pressure of yourself."

"Perhaps we should have gone with them after all." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"No we shouldn't," Mitchie said almost violently as she waved her hand around her throat. "I'm almost up to here with shopping at the moment."

"Mitch... it is your wedding after all." Nate said very carefully, shifting away from her chair – just to be cautious.

"I know that." Mitchie threw her cushion across the room in a fit of petulance. "But it doesn't need to be shopped for every single day!"

"Mitchie..." Nate turned round so that he could look up at her. "What's really wrong?"

"Do you know how much time I have spent with Shane alone this week, Nate?" At the shake of his head, she continued. "Barely.... and I do mean barely an hour a day and that's since the day you bought the ring."

Nate shook his head and then turned round, sank back against her chair. "So you're in Shane withdrawal, I just need to find the words for Caitlyn without over thinking it and we're both at home with no-one else to feel our pain."

"Just about sums it up." Mitchie sighed as she rested against the side of the chair, eyes closed. "Do you know what this calls for?"

"Mmm, what?" Nate asked.

"Brownies."

"Ah yes, the universal cure for Connect 5."

That particular statement had them both in hysterics – even as they headed for the kitchen.

RC-CS-EC

"Cait..." Nate moved into the garden where Caitlyn actually was lazing for once on the swing seat.

Mitchie had actually put her foot down when the others had returned and insisted on spending the rest of the day and evening with Shane. Shane had not only not objected, he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder and departed for the car still waiting at the front of the house. (He was not going to admit that he had also been thinking exactly the same as her.)

But not before she had sent a glare at Nate. He had had enough time to roll his eyes back at her in reply before the door closed behind the couple.

After going up to his room to retrieve a certain small box, he had returned to the lower level to find that Caitlyn was nowhere to be found within the house. He had finally arrived in the kitchen and sank down on a stool to watch Connie and Deanna put away the few bits of produce they had brought home with them.

Deanna looked up from what she was doing to look at him questioningly. "Nate, what's wrong?"

"Have either of you two seen Cait, she's nowhere in the house." He had replied as he leant his elbow on the work bench.

"I heard her murmuring something about taking advantage of the swing seat while Mitch and Shane were gone." Connie's slightly muffled voice had replied. (She had been in the middle of her walk-in pantry at the time). "Did you and Mitch sneak into the brownies while we were out, Nate?"

"Sorry Connie can't hear you." He had shot back over his shoulder as he had made a judicious retreat to the kitchen door that led out into the garden. As he shot outside, he could clearly hear Connie say to Deanna. "If that doesn't answer my question, nothing does."

He had stepped out on the grass to the accompaniment of Deanna's laughter.

"Hey love." He murmured as he bent down to press a kiss into her curls before moving round the seat, raising her shoulders slightly and slipping in behind her. "Having fun?"

"Immensely," Caitlyn replied as she looked over her shoulder at him. "You look tired, Nate."

"Just a sleepless night that's all." He replied shrugging slightly. For a moment they just sat there together, enjoying the motion of the swing until a small voice in his head (a small voice that sounded remarkably like Mitchie!) told him to stop prevaricating and to get on with it.

He stopped the swing and gently raised Caitlyn so that she was sitting up before gently pulling her round so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Cait, you know me, when it comes to music the words come easy to me..." He caught hold of her hands, feeling her shiver slightly. "But somehow with you, I... well..."

"Have trouble saying what you want to say." Caitlyn finished for him. Something deep within her was telling her that this conversation was possibly more important than she realised.

"Yes, exactly," Nate raised her hands to look at them; they were slender and long – a piano player's hands. "I love your hands, Cait; they're musician hands but..." He reached into his pocket and pulled the small box he had put there out. "There's something missing from them."

"Nate," Caitlyn's voice was small and a little unsure. "What are you trying to say?"

"It's not an engagement ring, love but it's something that's just as important." Nate undid the box, looking down at what it contained for a moment. "Neither of us is ready for that but..."

He held the box out to her. "I want you to know that one day, when you're ready for it; I will be asking you until then... Will you wear this to show that there is no other woman in the world that I want to walk this crazy life of ours with, as a promise that we are partners in everything?"

Caitlyn took the box from him in silence and stared at the ring inside. It was the simple ruby and diamond platinum ring and in its simplicity, it was perfect for her. Still not speaking, she took the ring out and slipped it on to her right ring finger.

She looked up at him, raising the hand that now bore the ring to his cheek.

"One day..." She began as she ran her thumb over his skin. "This ring will be on my left hand and then you'll know when to ask."

It was all Nate need to hear and he pulled her into his arms, kissing her as hard as he could before they slipped into a position more familiar with Shane and Mitchie.

Five minutes later, the silence was broken by Caitlyn. "Do you know how many times you said but throughout that whole speech of yours Nate."

"Caitlyn!"

RC-CS-EC

_You're all extremely lucky to get this chapter tonight, I had a little writer's block before I began._

_At least tomorrow night I know I going to devote to Shane and Mitchie!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	24. Ch 23 Just Them

Disclaimer: see prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 23

**Just Them**

While the drama happened back at the house, Mitchie and Shane were being driven back into town. He had given the driver a destination before joining her, pulling her into his side.

"That, my Mitch, was one very well performed Shane Grey." He murmured with a grin as he pressed a kiss to her head, "And extremely spontaneous."

Mitchie giggled as she rested her head on his chest. "You and I agreed that something had to be done; I love them all but things have been getting a little wedding crazy."

Shane pressed a finger to her lips. "And that's the last time that particular word is said between us today."

"I second that." Mitchie sat up so that could see his eyes as she caught his free hand in both hers, "So querido, where are we going on our great escape today because honestly Shane, with the way that I've been feeling lately, just you and me walking somewhere will be wonderful."

"I think I'll feed you first." He replied as he raised their joined hands to touch her nose before pulling her back in to his side, smiling as she sighed in sheer contentment as she rested against him. "We've not doing a good job of making sure we have time just for us lately have we Mitch."

Mitchie sighed again as she settled even closer if it was possible as she actually threw her legs over his. "We'll just have to make more of an effort, that or put our foot down with the family."

"Okay enough, we're getting dangerously close to that topic we've banned for the rest of the day." Shane caught hold of the hand that bore her engagement ring and raised it into the air to look at it for a moment and then pressed a kiss to the finger that bore it.

To his amusement, a slight blush actually stained her cheeks as she hit him in the stomach. "Stop it!"

He merely chuckled and then suddenly he recalled what he had seen as he had thrown her over his shoulder to leave the house. "Was it my imagination or did I catch you throwing Nate a do it now or I'll make you regret it look as we left."

This time Mitchie broke out into complete giggles. "Caught that did you, thank goodness Cait didn't."

"You think he's going to..." Shane broke out into laughter as well. "I thought he was never going to get round to asking her."

"The word king was obsessing over the right words and not finding them so was putting him under even more pressure: all of his own making." Mitchie shook her head as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. "I may have had a few words while you lot were out."

"That's my girl." Shane raised her chin and pressed a gently kiss to her lips as he caressed her cheek. "Now..." He kissed her again, smiling against her lips at the look of bliss that crossed her face. "We've got options depending on what you feel like grabbing for lunch, sweetheart."

"Chinese." She simply as she rested her head back down on his shoulder again.

"Then I've got us going in the right direction already."

RC-CS-EC

The sun was setting as they walked through the park beside the lake. They weren't speaking as they walked, just content to enjoy each other's company. Arms were wrapped around each other's waist and her head was leaning against his side.

After they had eaten, they had donned caps and sunglasses to just go window shopping for nothing in particular. They had taken pleasure in just walking through the shopping malls like a normal couple, their attention focused on each other as they looked in windows, laughing at some of the things that were on display.

Mitchie had even managed to drag Shane in to a bookstore so that she could pick up a couple of books she and Caitlyn had been waiting for. He had jokingly pretended to hate every moment of it only to turn round and pick up a book for himself, making her burst into small giggles.

Following that, they found an arcade and had spent a couple of hours playing pinball on a real machine for a change. It had to be said that neither of them actually played fair and it could even be said that there may have been some genuine cheating going on – not that either Shane or Mitchie were going to be admitting to it. They were just enjoying themselves, snatching kisses from each other as they did so.

They had only left when they noticed that there was a small crowd beginning to grow around them.

From there, much to their amusement, they had actually found a cafe that sold fish and chips. Seeing the way that her eyes had lit up at the treat they had enjoyed together when they were touring England the previous year had him immediately taking her inside for supper.

Following that, they had decided to take the car to one of Dallas's smaller parks, hoping that it would allow them the freedom to walk around without being disturbed.

Now as they stood looking out over the lake, Mitchie sighed as she pressed her back to Shane's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. "All we need is the canoe and things would be really perfect."

Shane laughed as he tightened his arms around her as a slight breeze blew over the lake making her shiver. "As soon as we get to Camp, I promise to take you out on the Lake. Besides we owe Nate and Caitlyn a water fight."

Mitchie laughed as well. "I had almost forgotten about that."

Shane released her for a moment and looked at his watch. "Come on sweetheart, it's time to get back to the car. It's getting a little chilly out here." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, turning her so that they could retrace their footsteps.

Before they started to move though, Mitchie reached up and pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. "Thank you for today, querido," She murmured against his lips as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Thank you for today right back, Mitch." Shane replied in the same tone as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her again and then drew back, raising his hand to cup her cheek. "Piggyback to the car?"

Mitchie laughed but nodded yes, immediately moving round him to jump on his back.

And that was the picture that made the internet an hour later with the simple heading – Smitchie in love.

RC-CS-EC

_Here you with Smitchie chapter. A chapter of pure fluffiness in it's base simplicity. Enjoy!_

_Don't forget to go back and leave reviews for the real chapter 22, much appreciated._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	25. Ch 24 Just Mitchie

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 24

**Just Mitchie**

Mitchie stood alone in the living room of what was soon to become her main home. The rest of the family including her beloved Shane were back at the main house (as they had taken to nicknaming the Torres home) sleeping as far as she knew.

The house had been vacated only three days beforehand and the cleaning company that had been brought in to give it a thorough going over had only returned the keys to them that morning. It had then received an immediate security search from Sandy and Megan to make sure that no special bugs had been left in place.

(That had left the younger generation rolling around the floor in hysterics. It had also led to far too many bugs jokes that had the girls hitting a certain Connect 3 around the head with pillows.

That morning, Mitchie had woken up, got ready and then sneaked downstairs to lift the keys from her foster father's office and lifted the keys. She had then slipped out of the house and over to the house she and Shane had selected (after a major argument with her brother that had them all rolling in the aisles again). Why she was doing this on her own, she wasn't quite sure – only that she needed to do it by herself.

For ten years she had been a loved child with only an adored brother and grandparents for company. She had enjoyed that life as only a child could, hurt by the lack of attention from her parents but in truth not really caring as long as she had the brother that she adored with every little bit of her childhood heart. When that was stolen from her in the horrific and tragic way that it had been, her whole world had exploded into so many pieces, even now she sometimes thought that they had not all been brought back together.

The six years that had followed she had been an only child, a loved only child but one plagued with by her lack of memories for who she had been and tormented by those who seemed incapable of understanding outside of those who protected her.

Her only solace had been her music, much as it had before her memory loss and how now continued to be with its return.

It had been like the sun breaking though after a never-ending storm with her arrival at Camp Rock and the return of her memories. Her reunion with her brother was an event she knew would live in her memory for ever.

She had been a creature torn in two until that time, an unknown before with a painful present – only for it to be brought together in such a way, the repercussions were still going to that day.

Repercussions' that were the joy of her existence and the love of her life and for her, all centred on the tall, dark-haired figure of Shane Grey.

These last two years had been a healing period for all of them – especially for her, Jason and Shane.

As much as they had seemed to come together so naturally that summer and with all the events that had happened following it, it had not really been all that surprising when they found themselves all in therapy for a while.

Both Jason and Mitchie were dealing with residual anger towards the events that had happened and towards their parents (something Caitlyn was also dealing with as well). Shane was learning to cope with the way that he had reacted to his life being out of his control the way he had felt it had been.

Yet even the therapist realised that when these five young people were together (all this happened before the advent of Deanna into their lives), the best form of therapy was the music that they all lived for. It soothed the demons that they lived with and in some cases, managed to dispose of them all together.

But this... this house was a different ball game altogether - A different set of rules that she was only beginning to understand in some ways even though some were already indelibly edged into her very soul.

This house meant putting away the true final realities of childhood. She had to put behind her not only those vestiges stolen from her but those returned to her. It meant taking on responsibilities that she had not truly thought about before and this house was the visual representation of it.

Dreams of the future were no longer that. Dreams were now reality.

It was not that she approached this next stage of her life with any true apprehension for she knew that Shane would be there to share in everything but it was only natural that after everything she had been through, she experienced some fear.

That, she realised suddenly to herself, was why she had come to the house by herself: To face that fear before it could overwhelm her and take from her the joy she was ready to experience in her shared future with the man she loved.

With that sudden realisation hitting her, Mitchie suddenly broke into laughter and spun round in circles. As long as she remembered that she was never truly going to be alone there was not going to be a problem because she knew, oh how she knew, Shane would do everything in his power to ensure it for her: just as she would for him in return.

This house would be their home because they would make it that way together. Much as they had done with everything that they had faced since they had found each other that summer at Camp Rock. There was truly nothing to fear because all she had to do was look out of her front door and all the good things in her past would be there right in front of her.

Her foundation was there, true and steady and built in stone, waiting for her just to build the stage of her future in the way that only she and Shane could – together.

Her self-confidence in herself and her future abruptly returned, Mitchie ran to the front door and closed it behind her, her one thought to return to her current home and to Shane.

RC-CS-EC

_A decidely introspective Mitchie is what we have here. She just jumped up today and decided that she needed to have this moment to herself._

_She hopes that you all enjoy looking into her thoughts at the moment and hopes that you understand that the author of her thoughts had been immersing herself in Pride & Predjudice fanfiction in recent days thereby influencing some of the language that is contained within this chapter._

_As always she hopes that you enjoy the chapter and feel the desire to repond in the usual way._

_Looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	26. Ch 25 Another Step Closer

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 25

**Another Step Closer**

Shane stood at the window of the Torres home, looking out at the house he had seen Mitchie disappear into half an hour before. Mitchie had not been as quiet as she thought she had been for the sound of her soft footsteps going past his room had woke him up.

He had quickly risen, going to the window to watch her almost flit like a ghost across the road to the house they had chosen as their own with a bemused smile. He had not missed the fact that she had been quieter than normal ever since making that decision.

Having dressed while waiting for her to emerge again, he moved down to the lower level to watch for her. (He would have got something to eat but he quickly realised that only he and Mitchie were actually awake. They had managed to beat Connie for the first time and he knew better than to even attempt to cook in Mama Torres' kitchen!)

Catching sight of Mitchie suddenly exploding from the house opposite, much like a firecracker, Shane moved swiftly to the front door to intercept her. Seconds later, she was in his arms, her own around his neck as she pulled him down into one of the most passionate kisses of their relationship.

"Mitch..." He pulled back slightly, even as he tightened his hold around her waist. He found her looking up at him with such love in her eyes, the words he had been about to speak fled. Instead he lowered his head t kiss her again.

Half an hour later when they came to their senses again, they found themselves surprisingly in the chair that they had claimed as their own. Somehow their own subconscious's had kept them to the vows that they had both sworn and taken them to a place where they could enjoy their embraces yet not cross the path they had sworn only to take in marriage.

Shane gently brushed back a lock of hair from Mitchie's face, resting his fingers on her cheek as he his thumb continued to caress the feint blush there. "You shot out of the house pretty quickly, sweetheart, anything wrong?"

She shook her head, her own fingers gently running up and down his neck. "No, everything is wonderful, more than wonderful truthfully." She pressed a kiss to his jaw line. "I just wanted to see you, no, I needed to see you."

Shane laughed softly, somehow feeling that there was more to that statement than she was clearly willing to reveal to him. "And if I hadn't been downstairs..." He left it open.

Blushing, she rested her head on his shoulder and settled into his embrace. "But you were, so there."

Shane just shook his head, realising that there was no other answer that she could give because it was after all the truth. Instead he rested his cheek on her hair, absently running his hand up and down her arm in a soft caress as without realising it, the two of them began to drift into that state just before sleep and when pleasant dreams made their presence known.

RC-CS-EC

Yawning, Connie stepped down off the last step and came to a full halt.

She was used to finding many things when she came down first thing in the morning (with a house full of both rambunctious adults and teens as made up their family, you rarely came downstairs without expecting to find the unexpected) but the sight of Mitchie and Shane curled up together asleep in their chair was most definitely not on that list.

There was such a look of peace on their faces though, she felt as if she was being honoured with this small look into their relationship. The fun, caring and in your faces love that they shared was always there but this part, the part where only each other mattered and there was no-one else played a part, they tended to keep to themselves.

This was the part that had them drawing away from everyone else to spend time together – where only the thoughts that they shared mattered - the private part of their love.

With that in mind she stepped forward and gently shook Shane's shoulder. To her surprise, his eyes sprang open in a second. "Good morning Shane."

"Morning Connie," He murmured in the same tone as he ran his hand down Mitchie's arm again.

"The others will be up soon," She said softly as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "Mija, wake up little one."

"Mmm..." To their amusement, she just seemed to hide her face in his neck. "Too comfortable, Shane pillow."

"Mitch." Shane's tone was full of treasured amusement.

With a sigh that seemed to shake her entire body, she opened her eyes then raised her head. "Okay fine, I'm up." She pulled her legs out from under her and rose to her feet, giving her hand to Shane to pull him up after her and then turned to Connie. "Want a hand for a change?"

"That, mija, would be very much appreciated, especially considering just how many people are due for breakfast this morning." Connie replied as she started for the kitchen, following closely by the young couple.

Mitchie's scowl was shot through with a laugh. "Oh crumbs, I had almost forgotten. What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking..." Connie repeated as she started to put things out. "I could have sworn that it was all three of you that brought us to this decision, Mitchie. Something about getting decorating your own homes out of the way."

Mitchie shrugged even as she broke the eggs she had just been given into a bowl (one-handed at that much to Shane's amusement and admiration). "As people keep telling us, and at risk of receiving a pillow in their face at the moment, I have to warn you Connie, even a simple wedding requires a bit of work. Decorating our home right now would just be one less thing to be concerned about."

Connie laughed. "Alright, mija, I get the message and I'll pass it on for you, now get beating those eggs. Shane, could you start the toast for me, I just heard the delicate footsteps of a certain big brother."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." They shot back in unison, saluting her as they did so and making her laugh.

RC-CS-EC

_I know it's just a little step closer but a step is still a step._

_Not sure where I'm going right now, lets see what happens tomorrow when I hit the keyboard._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	27. Ch 26 Paint

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 26

**Paint**

"Nate Howard, if you flick that brush at me one more time, I won't be responsible for my actions." Caitlyn glared at her other half; although the effect was ruined by the grin she was broadly wearing.

"Like you haven't done back already, Cait." He shot back even as he dipped his brush into his tray. "Anyway, have you seen the state of Jason and Mitchie? The pair of them looks like they've been rolling around in the stuff."

Caitlyn turned to look at the siblings and promptly burst into laughter, she quite frankly couldn't help herself. The pair was covered in streaks of all the colour paints that had been chosen to decorate Jason's and Deanna's home (and as they had chosen colours from the brighter shade of the spectrum, it was quite a sight to behold).

Somehow Mitchie had managed to get burnt sienna into her brother's hair while she had a streak of sunrise red running down her back. The gold that was in her hair could be found running across both Jason's cheeks. Then there were all the other colours found with them: Sahara orange, Tuscan terracotta, natural orange.

Added to that there were splashes of white all over them where there wasn't another colour. The fact that both were wearing black made the colours even more vivid.

"Something tells me Connie is going to regret putting those two together today." Brown murmured from where he was making some finishing touches of his own. "It's almost as if the two of them have reverted to childhood."

"That doesn't actually give me much peace of mind, Brown." Alexander Richmond said as he joined his wife who was laughing quietly as her grandchildren's antics. "They were children the last time they were allowed near paints and she managed to tip an entire can over him then."

That had a listening Nate and Caitlyn howling in laughter because just as his grandfather was telling them of the childhood incident, Jason at that exact same moment was upending a can of paint over a laughing Mitchie.

"Oh for the love of..." Connie exclaimed as she walked into the room and straight into a puddle of paint. "I really should have listened. Go back home, you two and get cleaned up. There is no way I am going to let you near any more paint if this is the way that you are going to behave. As it is, you two are going to use up most of the hot water. "

Laughing, Mitchie jumped on Jason's back, getting as much paint of him as possible. He did his best to fend her off but he was laughing too much to do a very good job of it. Instead he just obeyed Connie and carried her out of the house.

As soon as they were out of the front door, most of the adults present moved to the window to watch the pair as they almost haphazardly returned to the Torres home and clearly having the time of their lives if the laughter that audible was anything to go by.

"Jason and Mitchie if you please ladies and gentlemen," Sandy murmured with a broad grin. "Hand over the money all those who said it would be a different pairing that got out of the decorating first."

It had to be said that it was with a decided begrudging groan that said money was handed over (all except Shane who only grinned as Sandy handed him half of the winnings. There was no way that he was going to admit that he already knew the paint tale or that Jason had admitted to wanting revenge on his sister. He had just waited and watched.)

RC-CS-EC

Jason stood tapping his foot on the floor outside his sister's room thirty minutes later. "Come on Mitch, how long does it take to get paint out?" He called through her door. "It didn't take this long when you did it to me!"

"Jake, have you seen the length of my hair!" Mitchie yelled back from her bathroom. "I still haven't got all the paint out! Go away!"

"Mitch!!" Jason drew her name out into two syllables. A slight scream was his only answer but the door opened and Mitchie emerged with her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Fine, I'm here." She growled as she stomped over to her bed and dropped down. She was, however, unable to keep up her supposed anger and burst into laughter again leaning against her brother as he sat down next to her. "I wonder how much Shane won."

"You knew!" He exclaimed as he turned to look at her. "Mitch!"

"Oh come on Jake, as if you couldn't miss the opportunity to take your revenge." She threw back as she poked him in the ribs. "I expect my fair share you know."

Jason just shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's at time like these, I wonder if we're grown up enough to actually have homes of our own."

"Yes, why has it taken to now for you and Deanna to agree to your own home?" Mitchie asked with genuine curiosity. This had been the first time she had the opportunity to ask him that particular question. She leant her head on her brother's shoulder and looked up at him, waiting for him to answer her.

Jason sighed. He should have known that Mitchie would have eventually got round to asking him, especially as he and Deanna had discussed this particular subject before they had been married.

"Mitch..." He caught hold of her hand and then quite simply just went from it. "I... I didn't want to be away from you just yet." He raised the hand that wore Shane's ring and looked at it. "I've only had you back for two years Mitch, and soon you're going to be moving on to the next stage of your life. I wanted.... needed to be with you as much as I could."

Mitchie felt her heart pang for a moment. This was one of the reasons that had been playing in her mind as well. As much as she loved Shane, Jason was the most important man in her life – even when she had not remembered him, kind of.

She reached out and pulled a lock of damp hair. "That's why these houses are so important, Jake, we can be separate and yet still together because believe me, the thought of not seeing you everyday has been on my mind too."

She slumped against him slightly. "Anyway, it's only you and Deanna, then Shane and I that are moving out of here at the moment. Nick and Cait are still going to be at home for the foreseeable future."

"True, very true," Jason rested his head on her towelled hair for a moment then feeling the need to lighten the air suddenly, spoke again. This time there was a decided note of mischief in his voice. "Why do I get the feeling that Connie's kitchen is still going to see more use than any of ours?"

"Talk for yourself, Jake." Mitchie punched him hard in the side, making him lose air for a moment. "I can cook!"

He pushed her back and her towel fell down, revealing hair still splattered with paint. "And your hair really is still covered in paint."

That remark earned him a well placed pillow in the face.

RC-CS-EC

_This mainly because I felt that Jason and Mitchie needed a little time together._

_Onwards and forwards, what on earth am I going to pull out tomorrow, believe me your guess is good as mine!!!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	28. Ch 27 Language of Flowers

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 27

**Language of Flowers**

"Come on, there had to be something on here to help!" Mitchie scowled as she tried to glare the laptop into giving her the answers that she was looking for – much to the amusement of a watching Caitlyn from her position on the sofa next to her.

"Mitch, just what are you doing?" Caitlyn asked as she put down the music book she had been reading. "And why do I get the feeling that I should get some straws for you to put into your hair."

"Flowers, just plain ordinary flowers, that's all I'm looking for." Mitchie answered as she slumped backwards into the cushions. "And stop comparing me to that prime minister in that Nesbitt story; I've lost count of how many times you have now."

"Ah, silly question I'm sure but flowers for what exactly?" Caitlyn really was curious now. "For Nana Richmond, the houses, the offices although I'm sure they have professionals to provide them or for..." Her eyes widened at the look in Mitchie's eyes as she rambled, "Oh, of course, for the wedding."

"I thought you were never going to get there," Mitchie grinned even as Caitlyn looked sheepishly back at her.

Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at her and then shifted over so that she could see Mitchie's screen for herself. "So what's the problem, surely you just have to pick out what colours and what types you want and that's it."

"Cait, have you never heard of the language of flowers." Mitchie asked as she typed it into Google. She quickly chose the Wikipedia entry that she had been looking at again (don't ask me why she didn't just go to her history and do it that way, this is Mitchie we're talking about, she does things her own way!)

"Not really." Caitlyn replied as she reached out to try and scroll down the page, only to have her hand slapped gently away. "I do know it's supposed to be good to have orange blossom or roses but not why."

"Okay, orange blossom according to this other page," Mitchie switched pages – she had clearly been doing this for some time, Caitlyn realised from the amount of tabs she actually had open. "...Means marriage and fruitfulness and roses mean different things depending on the colour."

"Orange blossom got a right in your face meaning." Caitlyn giggled as a feint blush appeared on Mitchie's cheeks. "And what do you mean, depending on the colour. This is getting complicated, Mitch."

"Tell me about it." Mitchie leant back into the cushions again. "I am so taking the word simple out of the equation when referring to my wedding in future because it so isn't being simple."

"Yeah, you so got that right." Caitlyn agreed a little too whole-heartedly for her sister because she took one of her cushions and whacked her with it. Whacking her back with her own, Caitlyn then turned her attention back to the webpage. "What about baby's breath; it's always being used in wedding bouquets but it's not on this wiki page of yours."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and switched pages, scrolling up the page. "There, everlasting love."

"Well, that's got to be included no matter what." Caitlyn decided firmly (and much to Mitchie's secret amusement at just how much she was beginning to get involved with this).

"And that has to be the only thing that I agree with at the moment." Mitchie sank yet again into the cushions. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to take a while?"

"As Connie says, anything worthwhile normally does." Caitlyn replied with the air of a seer.

It earned her the cushion in the back again.

RC-CS-EC

"Oats! You're going to have oats in your wedding bouquet! Mitchie what are you thinking?" Deanna exclaimed a couple of hours later. She had come home and found them going through the internet as Mitchie picked her wedding flowers.

Mitchie once again opened the Wikipedia page and pointed to the oats entry. "That's why!"

"Crazy, just crazy," Deanna shook her head. "This is going to be a bouquet like no other."

"I still can't see why you can't have straw if you're going to have oats." Caitlyn mocked sulked from Mitchie's other side.

"It's a wedding bouquet, not a harvest decoration, Cait." Mitchie just shook her head. Straw had not been the only strange option Caitlyn had been trying to get her to put in. She had also tried to persuade her to use coriander, wheat and mallow.

The mallow had earned her a definite hit from the pillow and not a gentle one at that.

Deanna out her arm around Mitchie's shoulder and hugged her. "Just keep ignoring her, Mitch, she's not being serious now and you both know it."

"I know when I'm not wanted." Caitlyn rose to her feet in mock hurt but ruining it by grinning. "I'm hungry any way, want anything?"

"Not right now." Both Richmond's replied at the same time then looking at each other with a smirk.

The curly-haired girl just shook her head as she walked away. "You're most definitely one of the family when you start talking in unison like us, Dee."

This time it was Deanna that threw the cushion. She then turned back to Mitchie; pulling the ponytail that she had pulled her hair back into for a change, "Seriously though, Mitch, oats?"

Mitchie laughed at the plaintive note in her sister's voice. "No, I promise, no oats."

"Then what have you chosen? You must have got some idea by now." Deanna suddenly noticed that there were actually only three pages open now.

With a smirk, the younger woman opened up the first page, "Are you sure you really want to know right now after all the suggestions that Cait has been making?" At Deanna's glare, she giggled and pointed to mixture of autumn colour flowers on the page, "Alstroemeria and baby's breath for the bridesmaids in a wrist bouquet."

"Devotion, friendship and everlasting love, nice meanings and colours that complement each other," Deanna smiled after reading what they meant and realising what Mitchie was trying to say to both herself and Caitlyn. She pressed a kiss of pure pride to her now blushing sister's forehead, "It's beautiful, darling and I love it but what about your own?"

"I've gone and surprised myself actually, I had to after seeing what they meant. Traditional." Mitchie curled her legs up under her and leant her head on Deanna's shoulder. "Red and white roses with baby's breath and ferns mixed in as well in a cascading bouquet."

"True and eternal love, together being unity with everlasting love and sincerity," Deanna said with a touch of joy at what Mitchie was trying to say with her bouquet. "Mitchie, that's a lovely choice but why ferns?"

Mitchie closed her eyes, "Because a fern also means confidence and shelter when taking their magical meaning into account."

"That's a lot of things for a bunch of flowers to say, Mitch." Deanna murmured as she felt her actually begin to fall asleep on her shoulder. "But somehow...."

"It's Mitchie." Caitlyn murmured from where she had been standing behind them listening to what they had been saying since her return from the kitchen.

"Yes," Deanna said softly. "It's definitely Mitchie."

RC-CS-EC

_This particular chapter has been on my mind all day. I hope you got enough hints as to where to go to find out about the language of flowers for yourself but I have given the meaning of those that are not in this particular entry._

_Now, where I do I go next? Decisions, decisions._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	29. Ch 28 Legacy

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 28

**Legacy**

"There's a rumour going round that a certain bride-to-be actually made a decision to do with her wedding recently." Nate dropped down in front of the swing seat, landing on one of the cushions he had brought out with him pretending to hold out a microphone to the girl in front of him. "Would the bride like to make a comment?"

"The bride is going to ignore the question as it is simply stupid." Mitchie replied from where she sat curled up like a cat, her head on a pillow above him on the seat. Strangely the sun protective additives were all in place, putting her in deep shade including her darkest sunglasses. "Because the person asking clearly already knows the answer and is evidently asking for a cushion in the face which she would be quite willing to chuck at him."

"They would rather do with it but he thanks the bride for the offer any way." Nate shot back. "He is curious to know if there is a particular reason why she is curled up on the swing with no-one else around."

"Yes," Mitchie said simply as she closed her eyes again, wincing slightly as she did so (and immediately knowing that she was in for it).

The wince did catch Nate's attention and he stopped their game, sitting up straight, "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Nate, really." She waved him off but even that movement had her wincing again.

"That is so not true, Mitch and you know it." He reached out and touched her forehead checking for any signs of a fever. "You've got all the signs of one of your headaches and not only that, a migraine. What the heck are you doing out here in the sun?"

"Because it's actually cooler out here than it is indoors and you would have known that if you came through the house." Mitchie shot back, wincing again as she did so. "The air conditioning is on the fritz and the engineer's on call."

"And you haven't told anyone you're sick because of it." Nate scrambled in his pocket for his phone and started typing. The fact that she made no attempt to even stop him likely she normally would was all he needed to know that this was a bad one. "Mitch, you know better than that."

Mitchie sincerely considered sticking her tongue out at him but even the thought of moving her head at that precise moment was not welcomed.

Caitlyn came running out of the house followed closely by Deanna (but slightly more carefully as she was carrying a basket full of drinks). Behind them, he saw Jason and Shane head for the outside garden shed to get the temporary gazebo they occasionally put up when the sun got too much.

It was so matter of fact the way that they dealt with it. A – Mitchie has a headache. B – Person with her texts others. C – First person to reach the medicine brings it out (which sort depending on the text sent). D – Next person brings liquids and lastly (and depending on whether they were in the garden at home) E – Two of them got out the gazebo to cut out the light.

As soon as Caitlyn reached the swing, she opened up the small box she held and pulled out the syringe and was immediately met with a groan. "Your own fault," She reprimanded the brunette. "If you had spoken up sooner, you could have had the capsules, now give me your arm."

As the girls sorted out Mitchie, Nate joined Jason and Shane in putting up the gazebo – thanking all the music gods that they could do so without half the problems they had had when they put it up the first time. They had ended up with aching sides from laughing so much.

"How is she?" Jason asked as he put together the poles.

"Feeling foolish," Nate replied as he started to unfold the canvas. "She knows she should have spoken up before now."

"You know what she like, Nate." Shane started to put the corner poles in their places. "My girl is one stubborn little thing." He glanced over his shoulder at her, smiling as he found his said girl now stretched out completely on the swing. "Just be thankful that it's been at least four months since the last one."

"There, I'm a little confused." Nate admitted as he helped Jason lift the roof poles onto the corner poles. "Mitch has had her memory back for two years now, why the headaches still?"

"People who have suffered from the sort of head injuries that Mitchie had when she was a child do sometimes have headaches for the rest of their life." Jason replied as he connected the last corner with an audible snap. "At least that's what her specialist said. There may be long periods between them but they're here to stay." He looked over his shoulder at Nate. "How come I have to tell you this?"

"I was in Washington DC when she last saw her specialist, remember." He responded as he started to help Shane put the silk canvas over the poles. "I never asked when I got back."

"She's never really going to be able to put it completely all behind her, Nate." Shane turned and fixed his gaze on his now sleeping fiancée. "The headaches are her permanent legacy and as that's all she's been left with, I'm for one not going to worry about it."

"Yeah there is that I suppose." Nate agreed as he finished fixing the last part of the gazebo. "Alright, that's done. Let's get out of the sun."

All three of them quickly joined their respective ladies, although Shane took a cushion in front of the swing seat so that he didn't disturb Mitchie. He gently brushed back a lock of hair from where it fallen behind her glasses then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, smiling as she made a little sound of glee.

He then turned and joined in the soft chatter that was going on – the tone they used was something they had learned over the last two years did not disturb her.

And life went on, that was their legacy.

RC-CS-EC

_You know I thought I was going to be able to get through this story with a chapter in which Mitchie was ill._

_My fingers disagreed!!!!;op_

_As I started writing though, I also realised that it wouldn't be realistic if Mitchie's headaches just stopped completely. (My father has migraines due to an accident to this day and that's been almost thirty years now, so don't anyone start saying that this wouldn't happen!!!)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	30. Ch 29 Family Views

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 29

**Family Views**

"Remind me again why we agreed to do this again?" Jason murmured as the car they were in travelled the long road that led to Camp Rock, eyes fastened on the scenery as it rolled past.

"Because, and I quote Connie here, someone needs to be there to receive all the wedding paraphernalia as it arrives and it's not fair to Brown and Connie to ask them as they still have the Camp itself to run." His wife replied looking up from the folder all three girls were now seen carrying every where they went. "That's the fourth time you've asked me that on this journey alone, Jason and if you ask again, I won't regret what I might do to you to shut you up!"

Jason immediately settled back into his seat and folded his arms. He knew the real reasons as to why he was being so annoying and was just as sure that his wife was aware of them as well. He just didn't want to admit to them out loud or even to himself but it was clear that he was going to need to.

And because it is Jason we are talking about here, (and you know what he is like) he chose to do it right there and then on his way to the place where this particular event began.

Being at Camp meant that his petite sister's wedding was only a month away and he was a month away of losing her to another man. No matter the fact that he knew and loved said man, this was his sister, the one that had been stolen from him for six years, the one he had only had back for two.

He didn't even care that she was going to be living in the house next to him – the key word was next to him rather than the same house.

"Stop brooding Jason." His wife murmured almost absently as she turned a page in her folder and made a note. "It's not like she's going to be moving to the other side of the world and you're never going to see her again."

"Dee..." He actually whined at that.

"Shut up Jason!" She commanded. "I don't want to hear another word on it. Even if she wasn't getting married right now, you and I would have moved into our own home to really start our married life before much longer."

Silence fell over the car at that and then suddenly, Deanna found herself pulled into her husband's embrace. "I'm sorry, love, I've not been fair to you on this have I."

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. "I do understand, Jase, really I do. I may not have loved her as long as you have but I'm going to miss not seeing her as much as we do right now as well."

"Only next door," He said this time reassuring her as well as himself.

"Yes," Was her simple reply as she snuggled even closer into her husband's embrace, "Just next door... where we can still hear her."

RC-CS-EC

"Look at her, Steve." Connie stood in the window of her husband's study watching the four playing in the garden. "She's almost glowing with happiness right now."

Steve got up and moved round his desk to join her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leant his chin on her shoulder. "If there's anyone that deserves to, it's Mitchie."

He chuckled slightly as they watched Nate catch Mitchie around the waist and pull her out of the way of the Frisbee that they were throwing around so that Caitlyn could catch it. The laughter from the foursome seemed to float like music around the garden and into the house.

"She's not the only one that's been looking happier than normal." He continued as he watched Caitlyn jump on Shane's back to intercept the Frisbee again. "Ever since Nate gave Caitlyn her promise ring, she's been more settled."

"They both have." Connie replied as she ran her hand over his arm, giggling with Mitchie as she was lifted up by Shane to catch a rather high throw. "But I tell you now, it's going to be at least a couple of years before they tie the knot."

"I can live with that." Steve said with the air of a man who has seen two of his children married in less than a year already and wasn't quite ready to give up his last child. "Just on a note of curiosity though, what are they going to do about their house?"

"Nate is having a studio added to it so they can use it for recording." Connie leant her head back against his shoulder. "And it's not going to be a small one either from what I heard them discussing, Caitlyn's insisting on state of the art equipment so that they can experiment with their sound when they want to."

"And who's going to be living there..." Steve asked as he ran his hand down her arm. "Because I get the feeling that Caitlyn and Nate are not moving out of here any time soon."

"Brown is." She turned so that she could put her arm around his waist. "Otherwise it's going to be used for visiting relatives."

"They really have got all this planned out haven't they." Steve grinned, pure pride literally radiating from him. "They really are a force to be reckoned with when they get going, aren't they, our boys and girls."

"We've taught them well." Connie agreed just before she burst into laughter. Outside in the garden, the foursome playing Frisbee had just collided together and was now lying in one big hysterically laughing heap in the middle.

"I better go and make sure they are all right." Steve said through his own laughter.

"I'll be in the kitchen; I need to call Deanna anyway." Connie replied as she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. "Tell them to wash up before they come in for lunch."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Steve replied mimicking the kids.

Connie merely rolled her eyes.

RC-CS-EC

"Elizabeth...." Alexander walked into their room in their Torres's house and found her looking through her jewellery box. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something to give to Mitchie as her something old." Elizabeth looked up to frown at him as she closed one of the sections of her portable jewellery case. "I thought I had the necklace that my mother gave me to wear on my wedding day but I can't find it."

"That's because you gave it to me to get it cleaned a couple of months ago." Her husband replied calmly as he sat down on the bed. "I'm afraid that I forgot to tell you that I had to have a couple of the stones reset and a copy made for her to wear so that you can keep the original."

Elizabeth sighed, setting back against her chair. "At least I haven't lost it, thank you dear." She sighed then turned slightly tearful eyes to her husband. "Alex, our little girl is going to be getting married in just a month. I still remember her as a baby and then all those years that we lost..." She broke off. "Our precious baby girl..."

"She'll always be the baby of the family, Beth, even when she's got a child of her own – which is something I really don't want to think about." Alexander shook himself at that then leant forward and took his wife's hands in his own, the same sense of sadness that had been in his grandson's eyes in his. "At least we know she is going to be with someone that makes her happy."

Elizabeth laughed gaily at that, the sad memories vanishing in face of such a happy reminder of the present. "Oh there's no doubt of that. Every time she sees Shane, Mitchie's eyes literally lights up like Christmas has arrived early."

"Early..." He repeated, the sadness in his eyes being replaced by his own laughter. "Darling, I need sunglasses when those two are in the room together." That earned him a light hit on the arm. "Well, it's true."

"That may be so but really Alexander." Elizabeth ran her fingers over his hand. "We still need to decide what we are going to give them for their wedding present by the way."

"I've had some ideas on that but I'm still looking into something." He replied as he squeezed her hands. At her questioning glance, he continued. "It's going to be something that appeals to them both, if it works out, and that's all I'm going to say at the moment."

"Just try and remember to tell me about it before we give it to them, dear, that's all I ask." Elizabeth shook her head, knowing her husband only too well. "It would look rather silly if I didn't know anything about our own present to our granddaughter and grandson-in-law."

"Beth, I know I look like Jason but really..." He objected promptly sending her into laughter. "Beth!"

Elizabeth just shook her head.

RC-CS-EC

_Well the wedding is clearly getting closer, and everyone is mentally getting ready for it._

_Next chapter seeing that neither pair had a look in this one may just be Smitchie and Naitlyn but it's all down to the fingers on the day as always._

_Looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	31. Ch 30 Crazy Normal

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 30

**Crazy Normal**

"Mitch..." Shane moved into the smaller living room and found his fiancée curled up in the main armchair. She had a book in her lap but her gaze was fastened on the window but it was clear that she was not actually seeing anything – not even the rain that was falling down the glass pane.

He moved to her chair and knelt down before her, raising his hand to cup her cheek. "Sweetheart, where's your mind right now?"

She jumped slightly and as her eyes focused, she found herself looking straight in his eyes. "Shane!"

He laughed slightly, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. "Hey you, where were you?"

"Thinking about Jason," She said simply as she reached up to cover his hand with her own. "Shane..."

"He'll be alright, Mitch, after all we're just moving next door not over the rainbow." He rose and then picked her up, turned and took her place in the chair, settling her in his lap. When they were both comfortable with how they were sharing the chair, he continued (and with the hope of making her laugh), "As soon as that's clear, I'm fully expecting a repeat of the 'hurt her and you're toast' speech he gave me when he realised how I felt about you."

"I thought the threat was 'hurt her and I'll kill you or something like that'." Mitchie giggled as he stuck his tongue out her for getting the quote exactly right. "I can't help the fact I remember things like that."

Shane caught the tip of her nose with a kiss and then gently pressed her head down on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her arm. "We'll all be fine." He murmured in her hair.

"It feels so strange doesn't." Mitchie said after a few moments of silence.

"Knowing that we're all moving onto the next stage of our lives almost all at the same time," Shane replied as he wrapped one of her curls around his finger. "It does and it doesn't."

"Thanks for the straight answer querido, it really helped." Mitchie's voice was clearly sarcastic. "Want to clarify it for me?"

"Think about it, baby. If we were normal..." He caught the look in her eyes at that and tugged the curl that was around his finger in silent answer. "If were normal, you, Cait and Nate would be about to go off to college, I should be entering my third year and Jason would be finished by now."

"Jason is finished and you are about to start your third Junior year." Mitchie reminded him. "We're just all doing it online and with practical experience."

"Missing the point, Mitch," Shane tugged her curl again. "What I am saying is that we would all be thinking about dorm life, classes and what to do with the degree that we just got, you know the normal things people of our age..." He put a finger over her lips to stop her interrupting him again, "Would be doing."

He ran his hand through her hair. "We've skipped a lot of the steps, Mitch, of a normal life, what with circumstances and the careers we've chosen."

She raised her head so that she could look into his eyes again as her own widened.

"Oh!" She said softly, realisation clear in her voice and she laid her head back down on his shoulder almost immediately, burying her face against him. "I think I get what you mean. This is actually the first normal stage of life we've ever actually done, getting married and moving into our own homes."

She raised her head again. "No wonder it feels strange, Shane. I don't think I've ever really done normal even when I was a kid before and after the accident."

Her tone was so plaintive and she looked so adorable, it actually had Shane laughing before he drew her back down so that he could kiss her.

"Then we'll just be us, love." He said between kisses. "It seems to work."

"I'm down with that." Mitchie replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they lost themselves in each other.

RC-CS-EC

"I swear the closer this wedding gets, the madder everyone is becoming and I don't mean angry when I say that." Caitlyn stormed into the music room and sat down on the piano bench next to Nate. "And no-one can find the happy couple at the moment."

"Which means that they are most probably in the one place nobody expects them to be," Nate replied calmly as he noted something down on the script in front of him. "I take it no-one checked the small living room."

"Why on earth would... hang on a minute, how do you know to even mention it in the first place." Caitlyn turned so that she was now sitting astride the bench, eyes fastened on her other half.

"Perhaps because I may have seen Mitchie go in there around the time I came in here." Nate replied a small smirk playing on his lips, "And then sent Shane there when he came in here looking for her."

"Nate!" Caitlyn hit him on the arm, "Connie's been looking for her for the last thirty minutes, why didn't you tell her?"

"No-one asked me." Nate put the pen down on top of the piano. "And I may not have told even if I had been asked, Mitchie looked as if she need some time with her own thoughts."

"But you told Shane."

"Of course I told Shane." He replied firmly. "When Mitchie get's contemplative like this, Shane and Jason are the only ones that can get through to her and as I get the feeling this particular mood was about Jason any way..."

"Who as we are both aware is not here at the moment." Caitlyn inserted as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Exactly, hence Shane," Nate put his arm around her waist and drew her closer as he said bluntly. "Mitch and Jase are suffering from separation anxiety."

Caitlyn sighed. "I think that's becoming clear to everyone. Perhaps it wasn't quite such a good idea to send him and Deanna to Camp this early after all." She couldn't help herself but sigh again. "On the other hand, those two need some time alone together."

"It will do all of them the world of good." Nate said firmly then growled, making her jump as she felt it roll through him, "They not the only ones not looking forward that much to not living under the same roof all together."

"Well, we're all just going to have to get use to it." Caitlyn said so firmly it almost sounded as if she didn't really care but Nate knew that she was just as upset about it as everyone else. "If Jase and Deanna hadn't chosen not to move out when they got married, we would have already had this angst over and done with by now."

"A point very well made." Nate agreed, a puzzled look crossing his face as she buried her face against him. "Cait?"

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly shiny. "I don't want them to move out Nate, I like having Mitchie right next door to me."

"Oh Caitlyn..." Nate drew her onto his lap, pressing her head against his shoulder as he did his best to comfort his slightly tearful girlfriend. "She's just going to be across the road, love."

"I know that." She actually sobbed. "And I hate the fact that I'm feeling so selfish about it. I know we're still going to be seeing each other every day but..."

"But what?" He asked as he ran his hand through her hair trying to sooth her. "Baby, if we let this get to us, everyone is going to be miserable. This is supposed to be one of the happiest moments in Mitchie and Shane's lives and everyone seems to be focusing on the fact that it means we've finally all grown up and are moving out."

"Oh god," Caitlyn groaned as she raised her head, roughly rubbing a tear away. "I've just proven the fact we've all gone crazy!"

That particular statement this time had Nate bursting into laughter.

RC-CS-EC

_Finally got all that out in the open {and over and done with, even if I have to dunk Jason in the lake at camp to make sure!} - thank goodness._

_I really don't have a clue this time where I'm going - suggestions anyone?_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	32. Ch 31 Calls

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 31

**Calls**

"Connie, will you please stop panicking, everything is arriving on schedule as requested." Deanna sighed as she leant against the door of her cabin, watching the impromptu jam her husband had started with the campers.

"_I really think that I need to come..._" Connie started before she was cut off.

"No you don't. You need to stay exactly where you are and be with Mitchie." Deanna turned slightly, her slightly frustrated look fading to a soft smile as she watched her husband help one of the younger and newer campers with their guitar. "And the two of them need to learn that they are still with each other even when they are apart."

"_Ah, yes, on that note, how's Jason? Is he doing any better?_" Connie could clearly be heard working in her kitchen from the sounds of clanging pots coming through the phone.

"He's in acceptance mode." Deanna replied as she moved out to sit on the top step, "but I'm not pressing him on the matter. Actually Connie, I'm glad you called."

A little bemused by the sudden change of direction, Connie replied. "_You are, why?_"

"Wedding cake, are your people making it in Dallas then bringing it up here or is it going to be made here on site?"

A sudden silence could be heard and then the clear sound of an "_I hadn't even thought of that! No-one's thought of that!_" followed by, "_MITCHIE, SHANE, KITCHEN NOW!_"

'Oops!' Deanna thought to herself, 'I think we dropped a clanger!'

"_Connie, what's wrong?_" Mitchie's voice was so clear it was obvious that Connie had put the phone on speaker.

"_Wedding cake..._" Connie said simply.

"_Wedding cake!_" Shane and Mitchie repeated together, before repeating it again with a note of shock in their voices. "_WEDDING CAKE!_"

"Will you three please calm down?" Deanna said calmly across the line, ignoring the enquiring look that Jason gave her as he joined her. "This is not a national emergency and there is still plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Jason couldn't help but ask.

Deanna sighed, rubbing her forehead and almost sure that by the end of this conversation, she would be the one suffering from a headache – and a tension headache at that. "Apparently, we've all forgotten that a wedding cake needs to be decided on."

"Oh!" Jason said simply and then shrugged his shoulders, "Obvious, chocolate and yellow cake."

Only two voices repeated the phrases this time – those being Deanna and Connie. "Chocolate!"

"_And yellow cake!_"

"_Have I said that I love you today, Jake_." Mitchie giggled. "_I can't believe you remembered!_"

"_Mitch, what on earth are you talking about?_" Shane asked, clearly puzzled.

"_When we were kids, we were forced by the parental units to go to a wedding of one of his business partners_." Mitchie began before Jason continued.

"It was one of those occasions when we got paraded out as the perfect kids." His tone was completely sarcastic. "The cake was a huge seven tiered thing of fruit cake and white icing..."

"_And tasted absolutely disgusting, well at least to us it did._" Mitchie went. "_It was one of those brandy soaked fruit cake things and really shouldn't have been given to us._"

"So after being sick all over a certain male parent..." Jason started laughing at that. "Little sister turned to me and said 'If and when I ever get married, I want chocolate and yellow cake.' She then turned round and was sick over mother."

"_Oh Mitchie,_" Connie could clearly be heard sighing even as Shane and Deanna burst into laughter.

"_I was only eight_." Mitchie could be heard defending herself.

"_Yes dear._" The sound of a cheek being patted was quite clear to the listening husband and wife (as was the sound of someone being hit – clearly Shane by Mitchie.) "_In answer to your earlier question, Deanna, I'll make this particular cake at Camp._"

"Alright, love you all. Mitchie, call your brother."

RC-CS-EC

"Jake, please tell me that awful noise is coming from outside your cabin." Mitchie leant back her head board, her phone to her ear.

"_I would be offended._" Jason started to respond before the sound of a door being closed could be heard. "_But I barely heard the question over the cat's choir._"

"You're a nice one." Mitchie giggled as pulled a cushion over to hug against her stomach. "Don't let Brown hear you refer to his campers that way."

"_They're not campers._" Jason replied as the sound of springs could be heard, clearly indicating that he had just sat down himself. "_They're unexpected guests some of the campers found lost in the woods and are being given beds for the night. They insisted on performing for us as a thank you. I don't think they realise what sort of Camp they've crashed into._"

"That just doesn't feel right, Jake." Mitchie sat up straight, concern in her voice and on her face.

"_Brown feels the same way. As soon as he heard the tale, he spoke to Rob and the big guy's looking into them_." Jason quickly reassured her. "_So, how are things back at the ranch?_"

"As crazy as normal," Mitchie giggled as she suddenly changed position. "Cait and I crushed Shane and Nate in a pillow fight earlier, which would have been so much better if you had been here, Jake , you and I owe them a trouncing."

"_We'll do it as soon as you get here._" He promised her, grinning himself. "_What about the cake?_"

"Apparently I've made the only decision that I'm allowed to about it." Mitchie giggled again. "Thanks for that Jake, I'm glad you remembered."

"_I'm glad I remembered too_." Jason replied before falling silent - a silence that was broken abruptly by Mitchie.

"I miss you, Jake, we're having fun but it's not the same without you." Mitchie's voice cracked. "It never has been and it never will be."

"_But you are happy about all this, aren't you little sister._" He immediately set to reassuring her. "_I mean, marrying Shane and a home of your own._"

"Yes, oh yes, Jake, I want to marry Shane more than anything." Mitchie set to reassuring him back. "It's just that... well..."

"_You're finding the idea of not living under the same roof as hard as me._" Jason's sudden realisation was quite clear and then he startled her by laughing. "_Mitch, we're idiots, we should have talked about this before. It's not like us to let something like this build to this point._"

"There's been too much going on, Jake; it's almost as if we've lost sight of the woods for the trees. You and I, no matter the distance are always going to be there for each other." Mitchie sighed. "And it is just next door, Jake, just next door."

"_I wish I was there right now._" Jason hit the bed beside him. "_I need to hug you_."

"Jake, you always need to hug me. You need to hug everyone." His sister chuckled mischievously. "I really doubt that there's been a time when you haven't needed to hug someone."

"_Shane and Nate are not the only one due a pillow trouncing, Miss Mitchie._" Jason warned her, his own voice now full of laughter and mischief.

"That's life, well, that's our life." Mitchie agreed as she absently pulled a thread on her bed. "I looked forward to pushing you in the lake."

Her tone was so matter of fact, what she said almost passed him by. "_I know... Mitchie!_"

"Almost got you there, big brother," She giggled.

"_I am so going to get you for that_."He warned her. The fact that she merely blew a raspberry down the phone in response showed just how much stock she took in that threat. "_Mitch, as much as I'm enjoying this I need to go now. I have to go thank my wife._"

"Alright, kiss her for me and I love you, Jake."

"_I love you too, Mitch._"

RC-CS-EC

_Okay, phone calls, separation anxiety and wedding cake, nice mix don't you think._

_I've set up a major pillow fight and the move to the camp, things are coming along nicely._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	33. Ch 32 Dallas to Camp Rock

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 32

**Dallas to Camp Rock**

"Right, has everyone got everything packed?" Sandy stood in the hall way of the Torres' house actually holding a clipboard. "Mitchie..."

"Dresses packed and stowed, sir!" She clipped off a smart salute and snapped her heels together much to everyone's amusement.

"Flowers..." Sandy merely made a mark on his board, ignoring her.

"Being delivered two days before the ceremony, sir!" Caitlyn couldn't help herself – she snapped off a salute of her own.

"Decorations..."

"Safely arrived on location, sir!" This time it was Nate that snapped off the salute even as Mitchie and Caitlyn leaned against each other, doing their best not to laugh out loud.

"Get over it smart alecks." Sandy looked up for a moment, glaring at them. "This is serious business. Wedding cake..."

"Equipment stowed, ingredients being delivered to the camp." Connie replied and then because the girls' giggles were beginning to infect her, saluted him as well. "Sir!"

"CONNIE!"

That had the entire junior section of the family present in Dallas break down in laughter and collapse against each other.

"Alright now behave, the faster we get this done, the sooner we can be on the move to Camp." Steve shook his head at them all, actually smacking Connie slightly for the part she had played to wind Sandy up. "Simple yes or no answers from now on please, unless otherwise directed."

"Normal luggage is packed, I know, I checked myself." Sandy ticked it off. "Grandparents still are coming on their own plane, Mitchie."

"Yes," Mitchie replied as she leant her back against Shane's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Actually, Jake should be picking them up today at the airfield near Camp Rock."

"I thought they weren't coming in until after Final Jam, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked as she wrapped her arm around Nate's and then slid it down so that she could entwine her fingers in his.

"They changed their minds." Mitchie shrugged, looking back over her shoulder at Shane to smile for a moment. "Apparently there's a rumour going around that a certain super-group may just be performing at Final Jam if they all arrive on time."

"He didn't!" Shane exclaimed as he looked down at her.

"We're some of the best ever to come out of Camp Rock, according to Brown." Mitchie continued, her smile playing at her lips again. "And that's a direct quote by the way, I heard him say it over the phone as Jake was talking."

"Alright, I get it. We can do one of the songs we did at the charity show." Nate shook his head. "And that's the last time we let Jason go anywhere without us to keep an eye on his mouth."

"Now won't that be fun." Mitchie murmured as she turned in Shane's arms so that she could wrap her own around his waist, smiling up at him before she turned her eyes to Sandy. "Sorry Sandy, we kind of went off track there."

"Yes, you did, didn't you?" Sandy said calmly. "Alright, are sure that we have everything packed in the coaches that we need."

"Yes Sandy and double checked; even triple-checked knowing Nate." Shane replied dodging the hit Nate aimed at him before he and Mitchie started for the front door, arms firmly around each other. "Everything else that needs to be delivered is under Deanna's capable eye. All that's needed now is for us to get on the road and join them."

"I think that was our cue." Nate murmured as he and Caitlyn followed after them.

They left behind them three adults looking at each other.

"And there I was thinking that I was nominally in charge." Sandy murmured.

Connie just laughed, linked her arms in both men's and led them out of the house after the children (to use a phrase). "In some alternate universe, perhaps, Sandy but this one, not a chance."

RC-CS-EC

"Jason, would you please stop pacing up and down. You're going to wear a hole the veranda and I don't think that Brown would be very happy about it." Deanna never even looked up as she reprimanded her husband, eyes fastened on the book she was reading.

"They're late." He shot back at her as he leaned on the barrier.

"They're coming by road and in the tour buses, dear, of course they are late." Her tone never changed and she merely changed a page in her book. "Now will you please sit down, it's becoming irritating."

"Yes, please do dear." His grandmother agreed as she came out of the cabin. "I've got dizzy just by watching you."

"Yes ma'am." Jason immediately dropped down on the top step leading to the cabin only to jump to his feet at the sound of wheels on the drive way.

As it was also accompanied by sudden screams from those campers nearest the road, it was quite clear who was arriving.

"They're here." He said almost redundantly, grin lighting up his face. Before anyone could stop him, he shot straight to where he knew the coaches would be pulling into.

"God help any campers who get in his way right now." Deanna sighed as she put her book to one side. "He'll just mow them down." She looked up at her grandparents-in-law. "Shall we join them?"

As they approached the buses, they were just in time to see the doors open and Mitchie literally spring from the steps to almost fly into her brother's arms, squealing with happiness.

"Jake!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, swinging her round in a circle without a care for anyone that may be in the vicinity, "Missed you."

"Same right here, little sister." He placed her feet back on the ground and then looked around to see everyone grinning at him. "Oh shut up!"

It was also immediately followed up with him being hit with a cushion that Caitlyn had brought off the bus with her and sneaked to Mitchie. "That's for volunteering us without asking."

"Mitch..." Jason ducked as the cushion came round with another swing. "Ah, Mitch, stop it, you know you want to really."

Before she could hit her brother again (which as she was swinging the cushion to do so was quite clear), Nate grabbed it from her and hit him instead. "You're an idiot, Jason; let's just leave it at that. Now where are we staying while the camp's still full of Rockers?"

"This way, guys." Deanna stepped in quickly before the quite clearly overdue pillow fight began in the parking lot. "Brown's been a little busy this year and has a surprise for us all."

Catching hold of Shane's hand and putting her arm through her brother's, Mitchie grinned at her sister-in-law. "Lead the way, Deanna, we're right behind you."

"I'm not so sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing." She murmured as she linked arms with Elizabeth, smiling as they listened to Jason and Mitchie almost talking over each other as they caught up with each other over everything that had happened while they were apart. "Listen to them, they sound like a pair of birds for that bird house they are always talking about but never do anything about."

"I wouldn't have them any other way." The proud grandmother replied as she threw a kiss over her shoulder at her granddaughter and then laughing slightly - For with Shane's hand still in her's, Mitchie reached up to catch it.

The whole party came to a sudden halt as they stopped in front of a building the newcomers had never seen before. It was a huge cabin, three times the size of any other building on the site, set back amongst the trees which also shielded it from the rest of the camp.

"This is what the plans he's been hiding were about!" Shane exclaimed. "This is unbelievable, amazing but unbelievable."

"Glad you approve, nephew." Brown said unexpectedly behind him, grinning as Shane jumped before turning round to hit him. "It's the new parent's block in case you're wondering but we've got it for us this year. I manage to convince the contractors to finish early."

Mitchie threw herself into his arms, hugging him with all her strength. "It's fantastic, Brown, thank you."

"It's nothing love." Brown replied as he returned his future niece's hug. "And welcome back to Camp Rock."

RC-CS-EC

_Well, here we are, we're at Camp Rock and the count down has begun to the wedding._

_Tomorrow is going to be pure Camp Rock, the wedding may even be mentioned but not going to happen._

_I'm just wondering if I can pull out all the stops and get the wedding to next weekend so that I can spend more time on it._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	34. Ch 33 Old and New Memories

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 33

**Old and New Memories**

Mitchie stood on the top step of the new veranda of the parents' cabin and cast a quick look around to see if there was anyone she recognised. She was up early, something she had developed when she had first come to Camp Rock to ensure that she could help Connie in the kitchen.

In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if Connie herself was also up early and over at the camp kitchen to check on her staff. (Her catering company had permanently taken over the contract for catering Camp Rock shortly after they had left the camp that first year.)

She bent down and quickly put her bare feet into her rattiest converses, then jumped down to head into the camp itself. She took her time, enjoying the sound of the birds singing in the trees above her, feeling the peace (yes peace in a music camp!) sink into her very soul.

Without her even knowing it, her feet were taking her to the lakeside and to one spot in particular. Stopping, Mitchie realised that she had almost walked straight to the dock where she and Shane had their first proper conversation (those first skirmishes didn't really count, not even the one where she had begun to remember the song Jake had always played her).

Smiling she sat down exactly in the spot that Shane had been in and gazed out over the lake, her mind recalling what they had said that day.

It was there that Shane found her only half an hour later. When he had woken up himself, his instincts had directed him to come to this point to find the heart of his existence when he had realised that she was not in her room in her cabin.

It also had him absently wondering how they were going to follow the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride on her wedding day – only absently of course because he strongly doubted that anything could or would keep them apart if they were determined enough.

He stepped down onto the dock to stand behind her, resting his hands on her shoulder gently so not to startle her. Almost as if she knew it was him, Mitchie leant back against him. "I was just thinking of you." She murmured, "Remembering the first real conversation that we had here."

Shane laughed softly, then sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his embrace. "Ah yes, the cookie cutter pop star one."

She turned slightly so that she could see his face as she raised her hand to run a finger down his cheek. "The songs, perhaps but you, no, Shane, you were never a cookie cutter pop star."

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm, then kissed her nose. "It's the past, sweetheart and not worth thinking about."

Mitchie nodded, smiling slightly at how fast he decided that. "Well then, first day back at Camp Rock, everyone apart from Connie and us, I strongly suspect are asleep." She turned so that she could look at him more comfortably. "Whatever shall we do?"

He merely smiled back at her and lowered his head, raising her chin to kiss her before resting his forehead on her's. "Make new memories." He murmured. "Plan how to wake up our best friends in a true Camp Rock style."

Just as he expected, his petite fiancée's eyes lit up with impish glee. "Brown will be so proud of you, Shane."

Shane groaned at the unsubtle reminder of how he had been woken up that first summer they met. "Mitch..."

She laughed and reached up to kiss him before rising to her feet, pulling her with him. "Let's go."

RC-CS-EC

Deanna woke up to the sensation of someone tickling her nose and opened her eyes to find Mitchie at her bedside looking decidedly mischievous. About to speak, the only thing that stopped her was the younger woman placing her fingers on her lips to signal silence.

Not for the first time, Deanna was thankful that she was one of those people who came awake immediately first thing in the morning. She pushed back her covers and rolled out of bed, somehow managing not to wake Jason up as she did so.

The moment she was on her feet, she pulled her sister-in-law out of the room and closed the door behind her. The moment the door was shut, she turned on her. "Mitchie, what are you up to?"

"Well, you didn't want a wet wake-up call did you?" Mitchie replied innocently.

Deanna merely shook her head and sighed. "I'll get the cushions outside."

"Love you too, Deanna." Mitchie grinned as she joined Shane in the middle of the corridor where he had three buckets waiting for her. She took one look at them and then at her fiancé, scowling slightly. "And just how are we going to manage soaking all three of them with just the two of us?"

"Think about it, Mitch?" Shane quickly moved one bucket into the middle of the corridor as he did so just as Mitchie's eyes widened. "Oh! You mean those two first and when..."

"Exactly," He replied as he rejoined her. "Where's Deanna going by the way?"

"Getting the cushions outside, we'll have to move fast to get there." Mitchie replied as she quietly opened the door next to her. "On three," She whispered.

Squeals of outrage exploded throughout the corridor as Nate and Caitlyn found themselves soaked unexpectedly.

"MITCHIE!" "SHANE!" "YOU...!"

Shane and Mitchie grinned at each other before they turned just in time to see Jason emerging from his room. Like a flash, Mitchie shot forward, picked up the bucket in the middle of the corridor and emptied it over him.

But unlike the other two, that particular soaking was followed by: "MICHELLE THERESA CONSTANCE ELIZABETH RICHMOND-TORRES! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!"

Mitchie squealed herself and shot down the corridor after Shane into the front yard, her brothers (real and faux) and sister close behind her.

"Incoming!" She called to Deanna who immediately threw cushions to them, grinning with glee.

"Have at them troops! No mercy!" She shot back. "Jason's mine."

Mitchie immediately called Nate and the grin that crossed Shane's face at realising that he was automatically left with Caitlyn could only be called nasty.

The cries of glees and squeals from the girls woke up the rest of the cabin. They all shot to the veranda that ran across the front (each room had an exit to the porch) and stood watching the six hit, lift and throw cushions at each other.

"And they're supposed to be an example to the campers." Richard murmured, startling the others who hadn't even realised that he had arrived, "Morning."

"Richard, when do you get in?" Elizabeth kissed the manager's cheek and then turned to watch the game in front of her.

"Late last night, you were all asleep." Richard leant against one of the uprights. "I see everything is normal around her. Who started it this time?"

"If Jason shouting his sister's full name at the top of his lungs is anything to go by, I would say our bridal pair." Alexander replied as he also leant against another upright. "Although why it was so necessary to do so at..." He checked his watch. "Eight in the morning I really don't want to know."

"They'll tire themselves out soon enough." Elizabeth said with all the experience of a mother. "Leave them to their fun."

And with that the veranda was vacated, leaving Connect 5 plus 1 to their fun.

RC-CS-EC

_Well, now what other memories from RC shall I revisit? Mmmmm, decisions, decisions!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you say ;op_


	35. Ch 34 Storming

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 34

**Storming**

Two days following the inaugural water/pillow fight at the parents' cabin; Brown shot into the dining room and looked round. Finding who he was searching for on the far side of the room, he shot through the small number of campers present (although he had to stop a couple of times to apologise to several that he actually bumped into).

"We have a problem." He said, catching his breath. "I've just been listening to the day's forecast and it's not good and I am so very, very sorry to have to be telling you this, Mitchie, knowing how you feel about them."

"Oh no, Brown, not a storm," Mitchie scowled and looked up at her brother, eyes literally darkened with her dislike. "I hate storms, Jake, you have no idea how much I hate storms these days."

Jason immediately wrapped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. . "I know, honey." He murmured before looking back at Brown, "How long?"

"Before it hits here..." At Jason's nod, Brown continued looking out of the window at the sky, "Within the next couple of hours from the look of the clouds outside." He caught hold of Mitchie's hand. "Mitchie, I don't know how much you remember of the storm you got..."

"My memory and my brother back..." Mitchie screwed up her nose. "Everything unfortunately, well about the storm that is but I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry love but this one is predicted as being twice as bad." He squeezed her hand as she paled, sinking further into her brother's embrace. "Look, I'm going to get the campers to bring in everything that could be blown away or cause damage. Can you lot deal with the canoes and the beach equipment?"

"Of course but where are the campers going to be during the storm?" Jason asked as took his sister's hand and started to move away.

"I'm going to keep them here again like last time." Brown said as he followed them, directing campers as he went. "This place can take all of them this time and there are sleeping bags and mattresses available if I have to keep them in here over night."

"What about us?" Mitchie asked as they reached the doors.

"You, my girl, have everything you need in the parent's cabin, Mitch, although you may want to get some foodstuff and drinks into your kitchen." Brown gently pushed her out of the doors. "Get moving you two, you saw the way that storm came in last time, I'm only assuming that it will be a couple of hours before it gets here."

"This sucks, Brown." Mitchie called back over her shoulder as she was literally being pulled behind her brother towards where the others could be seen. "And it better not ruin the camp?"

"Fingers crossed, love." He called after her before speaking aloud to himself. "And toes and legs and anything else that can be possibly crossed to keep it causing too much damage."

He cast a quick look round his camp and then fastened his gaze on some of his youngest campers. "You lot, go make sure that all the shutters on the cabins are fastened closed and then get back here with a small bag. We're going to have a Storm Jam."

RC-CS-EC

"You can barely see your hand in front of your face." Caitlyn murmured as she wrapped a poncho blanket around herself and leaned into Nate's side.

The pair was standing in his room at the window where they had unfastened the shutters for a moment, looking at the rain that signalled the beginning of this particular storm. So far there had been no thunder or lightning but from experience, neither Caitlyn nor Nate was holding their breath over it continuing that way.

"The place is going to be one big puddle before the night is over." Nate replied as he pulled the shutter closed and then his window. "Can you feel the atmosphere changing as well?"

"Well, that's going to be the crowning glory of it all then." Cait rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Where is Mitchie by the way?"

"Last time I looked, she was squeezed in between Shane and Jase in the living room as they distracted her." Nate replied as he looked towards his door.

As he did so, the lights flickered suddenly and there was what could only be called a subtle rumble of thunder (although how you could ever call thunder subtle is another thing altogether).

"That's all we need. Is someone trying to recreate the storm in which Mitch and Jason found each other again?" He continued as he gently manoeuvred his girlfriend out of his room. "We better get in there before the lights finish on us."

As they entered the living room, they found that all the electrical lights had been switched off, leaving only the fire and candle to light the room. (All the storm lamps had been sent to the dining hall as they had all felt that the lamps would be needed there more – they had kept one just in case anyone needed to leave the cabin but considering the rain that was falling, it was unlikely to be needed.)

The fire and candlelight was giving the room a very old-fashioned and romantic feel - Something that was added to by both Elizabeth and Louise knitting on one side of the room, and nearer to the fire, Violet doing some sort of needlework.

Deanna was lying on the floor with a book in front and a blanket in front of her, looking up at Elizabeth as they talked quietly. Shane and Jason with Mitchie still between them were slightly further back in the room away from the light. Mitchie's head was on Shane's chest, his arm around her but her hand was tightly enclosed in her brother's.

The other men in the family could be heard in the hall, talking quietly as they watched the storm through the front door – which ended at the first major rumble of thunder with the slamming of the door.

Mitchie immediately buried her face against Shane and shivered for the thunder had brought with it a sudden unexpected drop in temperature. That act prompted Jason to grab the blanket that had been resting on the chair next to her and somehow managing to wrap it around her slender frame.

As Nate and Caitlyn moved across the room to join them, Jason started to hum the song that had helped to bring Mitchie out of her faint that first camp – the lullaby that meant so much to both of them. It also had Nate detouring slightly to pick up his acoustic guitar.

This time as the storm thundered with ferocious intensity around the shore and mountains of Camp Rock, it was not memories or reunions that were being played out in this warmly lit living room. This time it was the quiet voices of family talking before the sound of four voices singing a soft lullaby rang through the room sent them into listeners quiet.

When it was joined by the fifth voice (with only a little shakiness due to the storm raging outside), they sat back to listen, knowing that this would likely continue for the remainder of the storm.

This storm would have no hold over them this day.

RC-CS-EC

_Thanks for the suggestions but I always knew that I would need to refer to the storm in which Jason and Mitchie were rejoined and with the rain that fell in South East England yesterday, this chapter was almost a no brainer._

_Now, where do I go to next, mmmm!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	36. Ch 35 Sing Out

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 35

**Sing Out**

"I can't believe that everything has dried out so quickly, I really did think that it would be one huge mud puddle from the way the rain came down." Mitchie murmured to Shane as arm around each other's waist, they almost meandered their way over to Brown's class room. "It's almost as if it never happened."

"Until you almost walk into a puddle you can sink into." Shane replied as he lifted her over one of said puddles to her delighted laughter so smoothly you could tell it was not the first time that day he had done so, "Which you clearly don't care about."

"When I have you to keep me out of them..." She shook her head, reaching up on tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "My very own knight in shining armour."

"Always my princess," He murmured, turning his head to catch her next kiss for a proper one and caressing her cheek with his other hand. "Now why are we going to find Brown?"

"Because your uncle asked nicely for some help with his singing class and we're nice enough to do so," She replied as she sank her hand into his back pocket. She pulled them to a stop and then rested her other hand on his chest. "And because it's time we gave back to Camp Rock more than just the money from our charity concerts."

"Good enough for me." He grinned down at her, bending his head to press a kiss to her forehead. "So tell me, little miss helpful, are we just slipping in the back or coming in the front."

"The back," Mitchie replied as they quickly bent down to avoid being seen. "Brown's got this feeling that if they know we are there from the very beginning, they'll try too hard to impress us and we won't see the real them."

"Uncle Brown thinks too much and I'd really love to know when you manage to have all these conversations with him but that's beside the point," He whispered in her ear as they started up the back steps making her choke back a giggle. "But he's normally right."

"It really doesn't matter when I talk to him and I think he's right as well." She whispered back. "The first time I tried to sing for him, he stopped me and told me to sing out louder."

"And from what I've been told about that day, blew his socks off so hard he still hasn't found them."

That comment had her sitting down on the steps, her jumper over her mouth to hide her laughter.

Waiting until she had herself under control again, Shane reached down and caught her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come on Mitch, we have a Brown to help."

She poked him in the side. "You are so bad, Shane."

"And that's just one of the reasons why you love me." He replied with a grin as he took hold of the door and started to open it so that they could slip through.

As she passed him, she stopped for a moment, raising her hand to run her fingers over his cheek and looked deep into his eyes before nodding thoughtfully. "Yes, you may be right there." She whispered before kissing him. "I really do love you for lots of reason, querido."

"Right back at you, sweetheart." He replied, snatching a second kiss before they entered the cabin. "Now to work."

RC-CS-EC

"Okay, it's not just about the music, it's about the feelings that you put into the music and into the words you are singing. If you don't believe in them yourself, no-one else will." Brown sat back down on his usual stool in front of the class room.

Only his hand running through his hair was the acknowledgement that Shane and Mitchie received at their entrance into the cabin. Shane rolled his eyes at that, and then made Mitchie take the tall chair that was at the back of the room, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"He's showing off." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver as his warm breath swept over her ear. "This must be a class of complete newbie's; he never tries with the older ones, because they know him too well."

Mitchie shook her head, leaning against him. "He has to get his fun somewhere. They are the future of the record company, Shane."

"Let me tell you a story..." Brown continued from the front of the class, his eyes landing on the petite girl in his nephew's arms. "About two years ago, I picked out a volunteer to sing for me like I usually do in my first class of camp..." He began to grin as he caught the grimace that crossed Mitchie's face and she turned to hide herself in Shane's chest. "When they started to sing you could barely hear a single word..."

He rose to his feet. "So I walked up to them and said..."

"I know you are singing a solo but I can't hear you. Try again but this time louder." Mitchie said for him and the class swung round with a gasp.

Seeing the now legendary couple of Mitchie Richmond-Torres and Shane Grey sitting at the back, the gasp grew even louder and chattering broke out.

"You!" One enterprising young camper said from the front of the room.

"Yes me." She replied giggling slightly. "Being picked first to sing for him was intimidating, believe me."

"And when she did..." Brown continued moving to join the pair. "Let me tell you, she blew me away."

"He's still looking for his socks." Shane used the same joke on them that he had on Mitchie and the entire class broke into laughter. "I remember my first class as well; I think I ducked behind the piano to get out of being the first to sing."

"Yes, my nephew wasn't as fond of the spotlight back then, not that you would know that now." Brown grinned as Shane socked him gently in the arm, making Mitchie laugh again.

"You can say that again." Mitchie agreed, squealing slightly as Shane tickled her.

Once they had calmed down again and it was clear that his class was now seeing them as more than the legends they were becoming around Camp Rock, Brown continued. "What we're trying to say is that you don't have to be perfect from the right off. It comes with time and experience, and sometimes with the greatest luck, your dreams can come true. It did for these two, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn."

He moved back to the front. "So keeping that in mind, and the fact that I've already had my first victims of this class and had you sing, let's be having the rest of you."

"Let's get rocking!"

RC-CS-EC

_So one singing class now out of the way, where shall I revisit next? Decisions, decisions._

_Fingers are wondering over the keyboard, I think I need to revisit RC for a second unless you lot have favourite sections you want me to go back to!_

_Even a food fight! Just a suggestion, won't say for a certain that I will be doing so._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say (Would love to know how many of you are visiting the story but it's not working at the moment, so help me out and leave a review, even if you just say I was here) ;op_


	37. Ch 36 Heroes

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 36

**Heroes**

"Well, this is different." Deanna murmured as she set her tray down on one of the main camp's dining tabled and then pushing her husband over slightly, taking a seat, "And very noisy."

"And so much fun," Caitlyn replied as she put her own tray down. "Isn't it Mitchie?"

"I've know a couple of good times in here." Mitchie replied as she took her seat next to her brother. She looked up at Shane as he put his own tray down before bringing a chair over from another table so that he could sit on the end next to her.

"Rumour is there was a food fight that was stopped by Brown." Nate commented as he took the last place at the table.

Caitlyn laughed as Mitchie absently rubbed her head in quiet memory. "Oh there was and a pretty good one at that. We got 'punished'..." She raised her fingers for speech marks as she said 'punished' and then continued, "...with helping Connie in the kitchen; the other culprits got trash duty."

"I thought you helped out in the kitchen all the time anyway?" Jason asked genuinely puzzled, "Why would Brown punish you with... oh!"

"You do realise that we could almost see the light bulb go off just then, Jake." Mitchie sighed, resting her head on her brother's arm for a moment. "Hence the speech marks." She raised her head and then gently hit him. "Did you forget to start your brain this morning?"

"You are so rude." He retorted in mock outrage, sticking his tongue out at her as well.

"No difference there then," Shane murmured with a sly grin at Mitchie earning himself a thump in the arm, "So... ah hello?"

At his elbow two of the smallest campers they had ever seen stood looking eagerly at them.

"Hello!" The little girl of the pair chirped up, her red curls literally bouncing as she did so from eagerness. "I'm Davy."

"And I'm Danny." The small boy continued his red hair in short close cut curls but bouncing just as eagerly as his sister. "We're twins."

"As if you couldn't tell," Caitlyn murmured tongue in cheek to Nate, leaning over to speak in his ear so that she couldn't be heard.

"We've been to every one of your charity concerts." Danny continued as he moved round the table until he was next to Caitlyn to look up at her. "I want to do what you do too, I think you're wonderful."

"Look out Nate, I think someone's after your girl." Deanna murmured with a smile not only at the sheer cuteness of the twins but at the feint blush that invaded Caitlyn's cheek at the hero worship in the young boy's eyes.

"Shut up Dee!" Caitlyn growled, shifting a little uneasily in her seat as Danny continued to look at her.

"I want to be like Mitchie." Davy said abruptly, a slight scowl crossing her face as she realised how much attention her brother was receiving. "Mitchie is so... so... cool!" She literally clapped her hands in her glee and squealed.

The blush that graced Mitchie's cheeks at this would have done a sunset proud. "Thank you." She murmured a little shyly. "That's really sweet of you to say.

"No, not sweet," Davy moved round Shane and sat down on the bench next to Nate so that she could look across the table at Mitchie, "Just true. Me and Danny are going to be the next Mitchie and Jason." She continued out of the blue. "Everyone will love us too."

"Confident little thing isn't she." Shane leaned over to murmur in Mitchie's ear before speaking up in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Please sit down and join us."

"I thought I already had." Little Miss Confidence replied glaring at him slightly. "You really are not nice sometimes, Shane Grey."

"You know I've heard that some place before." Shane replied as he sat back in his chair (which he had moved nearer to Mitchie without anyone noticing) and put his arm around her, drawing her into his side.

Mitchie immediately stabbed her elbow into his ribs, whispering into his ear. "Be nice, Shane, she's just a kid who's a little too excited."

As Davy had promptly turned her big green eyes on a now rather startled Nate, their own childish response went unnoticed by the child. "I want to play the guitar like you too, Nate. You're cool too."

"You can never have too many guitarists." Nate replied with a grin, even as Deanna buried her head against her husband's side to hide her own.

Danny was still standing staring at Caitlyn (something she was beginning to feel a little weird-ed out by). "Do you want to sit down as well, Danny?" She finally asked him.

"Can we talk production programs?" He asked eagerly as he moved into the space that she had given him. "I want to know how you manage all those cool sounds you do."

Suddenly feeling on surer ground, Caitlyn promptly started to answer all his questions, her eyes lighting up as much as the little boy's as she realised that she had a kindred spirit next to her. Next to her, Nate found himself in a similar discussion but this time about the instruments that he played.

Across from them, the other four watched in amusement and then Jason turned to his sister. "For someone who stated she and her brother were going to be the next us, Davy and Danny are sure talking to us a lot."

"Oh hush, Jase." Deanna murmured as she rose to her feet. "I think they're adorable."

"Yes dear." He replied, sticking his tongue out at Shane and Mitchie as they covered their mouths to hide their laughter. As soon as his wife was out of hearing, he returned attention to his sister and her fiancé again.

"Food fight?" He asked with a grin.

"Not in this session!" Brown said unexpectedly from behind him, making Jason jumped and the other two almost hiccup in laughter at the shocked expression that crossed his face. The older man just grinned, a grin that grew broader as he looked across the table at the twins. "I see you've met Davy and Danny."

"You could say that." Shane replied as he glanced across at them as well before looking up at his uncle again. "They're a little young, Uncle Brown." He said in a low voice for their ears only. "I take it you've got a real good reason for having them here."

"I know." He leant down, pressing a quick fatherly kiss to Mitchie's head. "Their father was a really old friend and when I heard that he had passed away just after Christmas, I invited them to camp to give their mother a break. Since they've been here, the older girls have simply taken over caring for them but this is the happiest that I've seen them since they arrived."

"Then we're happy to help out, Brown," Mitchie replied as she sank into Shane's embrace a little more and reaching out for Jason's hand as well. "Well, Nate and Cait appear to be happy to help out," A small giggle escaped her. "Jake and I were just the worms to get them over here."

"And I'm just not nice." Shane shrugged as a broad grin appeared.

"No difference there then," Brown replied, joining Mitchie and Jason in laughing at the faked expression of shock on Shane's face.

RC-CS-EC

_Thanks to the five of you that did leave a review the last chapter, I love you all. (coolkitten12, Dancingfool101,hpswst101, Angel of the Nightwatchers and Writer 200)_

_Again a simple request, please leave an 'I was here' message and a real review if you want to._

_Ideas of what you would like me to revisit from RC also welcomed again (You especially hpswst101 and Writer200, I've been loving your suggestions and so have my fingers)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	38. Ch 37 Past Memories

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 37

**Past Memories**

"Connie...?" Mitchie opened the door of the kitchen in the parents' cabin and couldn't stop herself from grinning at what she saw.

Connie was literally dancing on the spot as she stirred a brown coloured mixture in one of the biggest mixing bowls Mitchie had ever seen. As the music happened to be one 'Play My Music' and be clearly from the album of their first charity concert, it had the younger woman in even bigger hysterics.

Leaning against the side of the door, arm wrapped around her waist to hold her aching sides, Mitchie just managed to get her phone out to text the others to join her. One by one they did, and still unsuspecting Connie continued to dance around the kitchen, oblivious to the attention that she was receiving.

Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist as he felt her start to sink to the ground, her legs barely holding her up from her restrained laughter. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he murmured in her ear. "No wonder she is baking the cake here rather than over at the dining hall. No-one would get anything to eat."

Mitchie promptly dug her elbow in his ribs, making him laugh out loud.

It was Shane's laugh that finally got Connie's attention and she turned to find them all in the doorway. A blush invaded her cheeks, and without second thought she resorted to childhood, picked up the flour that just happened to be right next to her on the table and threw it at them.

"Connie!" Mitchie exclaimed even as she and Shane ducked down, allowing it to land on Jason's head.

The look on his face was a picture and sent his own wife into hysterics, slipping down the wall to the floor.

Jason immediately dived forward and caught up more flour, turned and threw it at Nate – and if you're wondering why Nate and not his own sister, he just happened to be closer to him at the time.

Nate immediately grabbed the flour falling down his face and rubbed it to his laughing girlfriend's hair in retaliation. Caitlyn immediately joined Jason in the kitchen, where the ammunition happened to be and threw back at Nate – who ducked allowing the flour to fall in both Shane and Mitchie.

After that, it became a free for all, as alliances were made and dropped and the air turned completely white from the amount of the flour in the air.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" The shocked voice of Elizabeth Richmond broke through the giggles and chuckles as the seven involved in the fight turned to look at the elder woman standing in the doorway. Her hands were on her hips, her lips were pursed but her eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter. "Are you children or adults?"

They looked at each other, shuffling sheepishly as they did so but then as one, turned back to her and replied in unison, "Children" before bursting into laughter again.

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air and let her own laughter free. "I should have known. I'm not even going to ask who started it under the circumstances."

She shook her head and started to walk away but stopped, looking over her shoulder at them. "Just remember to clean everything up, oh and children..."

Again all seven replied, "Yes nana."

"You have flour in your hair; you may want to do something about it."

Again they replied in unison. "Yes nana," but even as she continued back to the living room, laughter broke out again in the kitchen and she just shook her head again.

"I really don't want to know." She murmured. "I really don't want to know."

RC-CS-EC

"Walk with me?" Jason asked Shane as he joined his sister's fiancé on the veranda, putting his arm around his shoulders.

Shane was standing leaning against an upright, watching the three girls playing as they indulged in some girl time. As always though, his eyes were fastened on Mitchie, smile playing on his lips.

"Sure Jase."

As he passed Mitchie, he caught her up for a second and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling at her "Be good." Especially as she then turned to her brother and told him exactly the same, adding. "No bloodshed."

In silence, the two young men walked across the camp until they reached the rocks where they had once spoken before. Sitting down, Shane turned to look at Jason. "What's up Jase?"

"Remember the talk we had here two years ago?" Jason asked as he put his hands in his pockets, glancing across at the spot where Caitlyn and Mitchie had been rehearsing that time.

"A little hard to forget, Jason," Shane laughed. "It was the first time that you ever threatened me if I did anything to hurt Mitch. I meant what I said back then and I mean it even more now."

"That's all I wanted to know." Jason sighed and sat down next to him. "You're all she wants and needs to be happy, Shane, you do know that don't you?"

"Seeing that I feel exactly the same, I'm not surprised." Shane replied and then seemed to make some sort of internal decision. "Jason, there are going to be times when we argue and argue badly, with tempers like ours, it's not really surprising but..." He reached out and touched his friend's arm. "Mitch and I, we love each other too much to ever let it get between us. It actually hurts when we argue."

"Good, good." Jason nodded falling silent for a moment before a slight blush invaded his cheeks. "And on you're wed..."

Shane actually threw a hand across his mouth, stopping Jason before he could complete what he was going to say. "I have a dad for that particular talk, thank you very much and there is no way in anything that I am going to talk my fiancée's brother about it."

Jason laughed out loud, a full blown belly laugh that shook his entire body. It took him quite some time before he could speak. "Actually, it wasn't that I wanted to talk to you about but thanks for the laugh. I wanted to know if you would mind if that you had the fourth dance of the night at the mini-reception."

"After her grandfather, foster father and you..." Shane shook his head. "No, not at all, it would make Mitch happy to dance with the men who were first in her life before she even met me."

"You're a good man Shane." Jason's smile was a little off.

"Am I?" Shane shook his head. "No. I don't think so. I think, no, I know that Mitchie brings out the best in me but think about it, Jase. You may have the first three dances of our married life but I'll have all the dances after that for the rest of our lives."

Jason put his head on one side and then nodded. "You've got a point there, Shane, a good point. I hadn't even thought of putting it that way and I wish I had now."

"Have you two finished your brotherly conversation?" Mitchie said suddenly as she came up behind them and put her arms around their shoulders, kiss first Jason and then Shane on the cheek. "I've been sent to get you by Deanna."

"We have," Jason replied looking up at her over his shoulder. "And why have you been sent as a messenger by Dee?"

"It's time to get ready for Final Jam." Mitchie wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "Apparently our flour fights earlier means she needs to take a bit more time on our hair to get it ready, who would know it."

"And now you want a piggy back ride to the cabin." Shane grinned as in response to his question; Mitchie promptly clung to her brother's back like a monkey. "I think you can take that as a yes, Jase."

"That's fine with me." He replied as he made her more comfortable before rising to his feet. "Race you back!"

With that he started off at a steady jog, Mitchie encouraging him as Shane just shook his head in amusement before following them, murmuring as he did so. "And this is the man worried that my marriage to Mitchie is going to change their relationship. He's going to be giving her piggybacks when we have kids of our own."

RC-CS-EC

_I sat down yesterday and couldn't think of a single thing to write, so rather than try and force something I just didn't bother. _

_I think part of the reason why is because I know that this story doesn't have much longer to go. Sorry people!_

_This is your early warning: The Connection Trilogy is coming to an end._

_Tomorrow is Final Jam and perhaps decorating! Sunday could be the big day!_

_But who know!_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	39. Ch 38 Jamming Time

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 38

**Jamming Time**

"Dee... come on!" Mitchie wriggled in her seat as Deanna continued to play with her hair.

"Keep still, Mitchie." Deanna gently slapped her hand then went back to using her curling tongs on Mitchie's hair. "You've wriggled around so much; I've had to redo everything at least twice already."

"This is one of those times when I am glad that I have naturally curly hair." Caitlyn giggled as she adjusted the sleeve of her shirt before sitting down to pull her long boots on. "That's why the boys have left their hair natural isn't it."

"No," Deanna replied as she finished putting the last curl in Mitchie's hair. "The boys were told to leave their hair natural because I didn't have enough time to deal with them as well as you two after the flour debacle earlier."

"You can talk!" Mitchie shot back. "You're the one that stuffed it down Jake's back!"

Deanna stopped for a moment, a finger to thoughtful lips. "Mmm, I did at that." She grinned. "The look on his face was worth it, I have to tell you."

As they started to laugh, Richard knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Is it safe to enter?" He asked a mock scared tone in his voice.

"Funny Rich, real funny," Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she handed Mitchie her boots to put on. "What's up?"

"You two need to be back stage in fifteen minutes. Everything is in place and you're opening Final Jam." He told them, pulling his blackberry out from behind his back to check the schedule again. "Oh and there's a group of people waiting to speak to you out there as well."

"Is that it?" Mitchie asked as she did the zip on her second boot. "No other details."

"They want to surprise you." Richard shrugged his shoulders. "And Brown said that you would be happy to see them."

"Where are the boys?" Deanna asked as she handed Mitchie her favourite thigh length waistcoat with the wolf on.

"We're here." Her own husband replied as he looked in the door over Richard's shoulder and then grinned broadly as he saw what Mitchie was wearing, "Hey little sister, snap!" He moved into the door way to show her the matching coat to hers that he had bought at the zoo.

Mitchie grinned back at him even as Nate poked his head around the door as well. "We better go and see who these surprise guests are, don't you think?"

"Yes sir mister junior manager sir." Caitlyn snapped off a sarcastic salute which had her own boyfriend rolling his eyes back at her, "Deanna, you coming?"

"No, I'll see you after the show, so have fun and try not to fall off the stage." Deanna giggled at the affronted look that crossed her husband's face but just kissed him quickly before he could say anything and departed swiftly.

"She well and truly got you there, big brother." Mitchie murmured as she passed him to join Shane in the corridor. "Come on you lot, we've not got much time if we want to see who our mysterious guests are and be in position."

"Yes ma'am, miss junior manager ma'am." Shane replied in her ear, mocking Caitlyn's previous statement to Nate. It earned him a well deserved hit in the arm and then a kiss as he looked down at her in fake pain before he looked over at the others to find them grinning at them. "Shut it you lot! And let's get moving!"

RC-CS-EC

"Mitchie, Caitlyn!"

"Oh my...!" Mitchie and Caitlyn literally shouted then ran across backstage to where Ella and Peggy were jumping up and down waiting for them.

"Okay, we definitely know them." Nate murmured to Shane and Jason, then grinned himself as he realised who else was in the room, "Hey you three, good to see you."

"Right back at you, Nate man," Barron replied as he, Sander and Andy moved forward to shake hands and bump fists. "When Brown sent words that you lot were going to be here for Final Jam, we just knew that we had to be here."

"Should have known that Brown would rope us in to perform as well," Andy agreed as he shook hands with Shane. "Good job thanks to you lot we've learnt to come prepared."

Mitchie joining them at that point giggled as she hugged the three boys. "How many times have we pulled you into the concert now? Three isn't it?"

"You would know, Mitch." Sander threw back at her as he pulled a lock of hair. "You're one that always manages to get us up there!"

"And we love you dearly for it." Peggy agreed as she, Ella and Caitlyn now joined them, her arm going around Andy's waist as he rested his around her shoulders.

"And I love you all for signing with the label." Brown said as he joined them, "But you five need to get ready to go on stage..." He pointed to Connect 5 as he said that and then to the other five. "And you five need to find a place where you can watch the show and be ready to come back to perform."

With quiet laughter and low murmurs, the group separated all promising to catch up at the bonfire after the show.

As was their normal practice before a show, Mitchie now stood between Jason and Shane, Caitlyn between Nate and Jason, the oldest at their centre. His hand came forward to be covered by his sister's, then Shane's, then Caitlyn's and finally Nate. "Let's rock and roll!"

"ROCK and ROLL!"

"Welcome to Final Jam where the best of the best of this year's campers will compete to join this year's special guest performers and judges at their next charity concert. To start us off and show them how it's done, I give you Jason, Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn and Nate. CONNECT FIVE!"

To cheers that somehow felt more significant because it came from the campers at the camp where they had found each other, the five ran out onto the stage.

After an intense discussion with Brown (which had actually taken up a whole afternoon after they had arrived, they had finally decided to play only two songs : the song that Shane had written that on finding his music again, 'Play My Music' and the song that he and Mitchie were so well known for: 'This is Me'.

That particular song ended as it had done the first time they had performed it at Camp Rock – with a kiss that may just have been a little longer (well, what else would you expect, they are engaged and about to be married after all!)

And as always it brought the house down.

RC-CS-EC

"That was just plain mean, guys." Ella murmured as they sat round the bonfire later that night. (The bonfire was a new event to end the Camp, being more the traditional ending of traditional camps than the Final Jam of Camp Rock).

"How are people following you two singing 'This is me' and that kiss supposed to put on a good performance." She continued as Shane and Mitchie just smiled at each other, the latter in Shane's embrace with a blanket and his arm around her. "It's just pure intimidation."

"No." Nate said simply in disagreement as he sat down next to Caitlyn on the log, slipping his arm around her. "It was pure education in the music business. If they can't follow a performance like that, they'll have trouble in the real world."

"I'm not sure if we were being complimented or insulted there." Mitchie murmured as she lay her head on Shane's shoulder.

Shane pressed a kiss to her forehead. "That was a Nate compliment, sweetheart." He turned to the others. "Andy is it true that you're being Peggy's lead band member for her new group."

"Who else could I trust, Shane." Peggy replied as she curled on the ground next to Andy's long legs, "Than my very own boyfriend."

"Brown's setting us with someone to teach me what I need to know." Andy replied as he ran his hand through Peggy's long unbound hair. "Especially as we are both still going to Music College as well, there's still a lot we need to learn before we launch ourselves properly out there."

"Sounds good to me," Jason replied as he unfolded a chair and then sat down, drawing his wife onto his lap. "We did and are doing..."

"And are going to be..." Mitchie inserted with a grin at her brother.

Jason grinned back at her, wrinkling his nose as well before continuing, "Our college studies online."

"You lot were ensure success before you even left camp grounds." Sander shot back with a grin as he started to hand out forks and marshmallows.

"Luck." Caitlyn shrugged her shoulder. "Pure luck."

"And hard work, a tremendous amount of hard work from what I've seen since I became a part of the family." Deanna said quietly as she ran her hand through her husband's curly hair. "I'm still amazed to this day by how the five of them balance their school work with their professional work."

"They have a good back stage set-up, something that you will have now that you have agreed to allow Volcano Records to be your label." Brown added as he joined them suddenly. He had been standing back listening to them talk and felt that it was time that he stepped into the conversation. "But they are right as well that it takes luck, work and determination, something that you and Andy have got Peggy and well work together on."

"Alright guys, enough work talk. There are s'mores to be made." Connie commanded as she put the chocolate biscuits down.

"Yes Connie ma'am." They chorused together, laughter taking over them as general chatter fell over the camp ground.

Camp Rock was over for another year.

RC-CS-EC

_Well one extra long chapter for Final Chapter._

_It wedding all the way from here, people. Woopee!_

_As for the twins, they were a one off invention for that particular chapter (and if they did irritate as well be cute, then I did my job well)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say._


	40. Ch 39 A Beginning

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 39

**A Beginning**

Mitchie stood once more on the top step of the cabin she had first stayed in her first time at Camp Rock, watching Shane walk towards her from his own cabin.

Once the camp had emptied of campers (and had been cleaned of course), they had spread out through the cabins. Part of the reasons for doing so was to ensure that the wedding tradition of the groom not seeing the bride on the wedding day was going to be plausible.

Both Mitchie and Shane had grumbled to themselves at the realisation that they were going to be spending the last days of their single lives not under the same roof (which, when you think about it was a little strange considering they were going to be married at the end of the period but this was Shane and Mitchie after all).

It was one of the reasons why they were up so early. They both knew that even with their simple wedding, there was going to be a lot of work needed to make everything ready for their ceremony and if they were going to spend any time together, they would need to sacrifice something else. Hence the reason they had chosen sleep.

Reaching her, Shane stood in front of her, hands resting at her waist as she ran her hand through his hair before resting both of them on his shoulders. She lowered her head and kissed him softly. "Buenos días, querido."

In response, Shane wrapped one arm around her waist and slipped the other into her hair to cup the back of her neck as he pulled her off the step and into a slightly deeper kiss. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she lost herself in the sensations that he was creating.

They finally separated after several quick kisses and Shane pressed one last kiss to her nose. "Good morning to you as well, my Mitch."

Legs still around his waist and his arm around hers to hold her up, Mitchie leant back slightly so that she could run her fingers through his hair again. "We better get going if we're going to have any time together at all." She murmured in that low voice you tend to use first thing in the morning when others are asleep around you.

"I know." He replied as he tightened his hold around her so that she was secure in his embrace as he began to walk away from her cabin. With a sigh, she lowered her head to his shoulder and rested her lips against his neck even as her fingers continued to play with his hair.

Five minutes later, he had carried her down to the docks where the swing seat was still in place. Within fifteen, they were in their usual positions; Mitchie curled up in his arms as he used one leg to keep the swing moving.

"Countdown time, Shane," Mitchie murmured. "This time next week we'll be married." She sat up suddenly startling him. "And we're going to be in...."

Shane shook his head. "Nope, not going to tell you Mitch, I want to surprise you."

"Shane." She literally whined as she ran her fingers around the top of his t-shirt.

"No, sweetheart, it's going to be a surprise." He said firmly as he caught her hand and stopped her fingers. He raised them to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of them before turning her hand to place a kiss in her palm.

With a sigh, she lowered her head to his shoulder again and there they sat in comfortable silence for the next half an hour broken only by several kissing sessions. Sounds from within the camp alerted them that the others had awoken and both sighed simultaneously.

Eyes caught each other though and smiles seemed to light them up from within. "We're getting married, Shane."

"Mitchie Grey." He murmured, fingers softly tracing her face. "My wife."

"Not just yet she's not," The familiar voice of Caitlyn broke in. "Come on Mitch, we're wanted in the kitchen."

"And just how familiar is that particular statement." Mitchie laughed as she kissed Shane once more and then joined her best friend sister.

RC-CS-EC

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, we need to set the scene of the crime..." Brown began.

"Uncle Brown!" Shane exclaimed as everyone around him burst out laughing. They were all in the main dining room, having met there for breakfast. He was currently sitting on a bench seat between Mitchie's legs with her on the table itself, her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, sorry, I meant ceremony of course." He grinned at his nephew who rolled his eyes at him in return. "So we're going to have to clear the dock and get this carpet put down."

"Carpet?" Mitchie leant forward to murmur in Shane's ear. "What carpet?"

"And to those inquiring minds that want to know..." Brown pointedly looked at her and she stuck her tongue out at him in reply. "Carpet is being put down because of your dress, Mitch; we're also going to put it down as a path for you from your cabin and to the dining hall."

"Sounds a sensible idea to me but I've had a thought." Deanna said suddenly from where she had been studying her folder and the set-up plan. "We're going to need to work out how to put up a canopy over the pathways as well, just in case the weather turns on us."

"Shouldn't be too hard to do," Brown replied after a moment's thinking. "I've got a contact that might just be able to help out."

"And if they cannot, I have one that will be able to as well." Elizabeth added as she joined her granddaughter-in-law and Brown at a separate table. "Perhaps we should..."

"We better leave those three to it." Connie said quietly as she looked through her own folder. "It does however mean that we will need more ribbon. Caitlyn, Mitchie, drive into the city and buy out all the white ribbon you can find. I would stay there over night and drive back in the morning."

"Yes Connie." Mitchie replied as she ran her fingers through Shane's hair. She bent down and murmured something in his ear that had him changing his slight frown to a smile as he looked up at her. She immediately bent down and kissed him. "Be good while I'm gone."

"Always," He murmured back as he pulled her down for another kiss before moving quickly out of the way as Caitlyn caught hold of her hand to pull her out of the dining room.

"Okay boys, while they are gone, you three can start rearranging in here for the reception" Connie looked up from her notebook and caught the slight frown that crossed Shane's face, "Unless there is something else you need to do, Shane."

"Just something I want to finish for Mitchie while she's not around." He replied as he looked at her. "Something genuine for the reception, Connie and as soon as we're finished, we'll be right back here to help you, I promise."

Connie looked at him carefully and then nodded. "Alright, Shane, I'll let you off for now but as soon as you've finished..."

"We'll be right back here." Nate replied as the three of them rose to their feet. "We'll be over in Brown's class room if anyone wants us before then."

"And just where do you think you are going, gentlemen." Connie immediately turned to the older men of the family, catching them just in time before they slipped out of the hall. "You can start clearing in here until the boys are ready to help. Ladies, we have the kitchen."

"I think we have our orders." Violet murmured to Louise and Elizabeth as they followed Connie into the kitchen. "I'm beginning to agree with Mitchie that this simple wedding isn't as simple as it's supposed to be."

"It's a Connect 5 wedding, Violet." Louise replied as she linked her arm in hers. "What else would you think?"

"Truer words have never been spoken." Elizabeth added just before the door closed behind her.

RC-CS-EC

_Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you lot to have this second chapter for Saturday written. My fingers just started writing and wouldn't stop._

_It makes me wonder what is going to happen tomorrow considering that I am going to be up at 7 my time._

_Don't forget to leave reviews for both chapters, hits still aren't working and this is what I'm using to judge how often it is read._

_As always looking forwards to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	41. Ch 40 Ribbons and Reactions

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 40

**Ribbons and Reactions**

"Megan, is there any sign of them leaving?" Mitchie asked as she continued to push down all the ribbons that they had brought into fewer bags.

Megan looked out of the window of the cafe they were currently hiding in and shook her head. "Doesn't look like it, Mitch; I may have to call in the locals to get us back to the hotel if they don't start to clear in the next hour."

"I'm not so sure that we should go back there," Caitlyn murmured as she placed their drinks orders down on the table in front of them. "I have the feeling that it was someone from there that leaked we were in town."

"Are you sure of that, Caitlyn?" Megan looked at her sharply, all her senses on alert.

She nodded. "Could have sworn that I saw one of the receptionists pull out a phone as we were walking out and started texting or tweeting or something."

Megan looked at the two girls thoughtfully. Both of them were still slightly pale from the shock of being descended on so suddenly and with the way that they had been pulled about so roughly. They had been their normal polite selves with the fans but there was something in the way that the local paparazzi had treated them that had clearly unsettled them.

She made up her mind quickly. "Right, we did leave the bags in the car didn't we?"

Mitchie looked up, eyes lighting up. "Meg, you don't mean we're going to drive back tonight do you?"

"I think under the circumstances we don't have much of a choice." Megan replied calmly as she pulled her phone out. "You two did say that you had wiped the place out of ribbons didn't you?"

"Yes," Mitchie sighed as she picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip. "If we need anymore, Connie will just have to have them ordered in and delivered."

Megan snapped off a few orders into her phone and snapped it shut. "We'll get a cab back to the hotel, pick up our overnight bags and sign back out. Who wants to chew the manager out on hotel confidentiality concerning guest's privacy?"

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other, and then promptly started a game of 'Rock, paper, scissors' – a game which Caitlyn won with a un-Caitlyn squeal of joy.

Mitchie sat back in her seat with a sigh. "Well that's one hotel we will never be allowed back into once you've finished."

"Well, what would you have done?" Caitlyn asked curiously as she picked up her drink and sipped it through the straw.

"Darling..." Mitchie began with a languid wave of her hand and a supercilious note in her voice. "I'm a Richmond, need I say more."

It had both bodyguard and sister laughing because they both knew how much Mitchie disliked using family connections to get her point across. She really must be feeling upset if she was actually volunteering to use it.

"Alright, I withdraw my rock to your scissors." Caitlyn sighed. "I think you're way may be more beneficial to us and less likely to draw publicity to us, now that I think of it."

"Good lord, I just saw a pig fly past the window." Megan exclaimed making the two girls burst into quiet giggles. "On that note, let's get back to the hotel and get on our way back to camp."

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other again and grinned.

More importantly, back to their boys.

RC-CS-EC

"Thanks for the help, guys." Shane sighed and put his guitar to one side. "I was beginning to feel that I was never going to finish it in time for the reception."

"It's a lovely gift, Shane." Jason said quietly as he put his own guitar back in its case. "Something Mitchie will appreciate more than any other physical gift."

"I agree with that." Nate replied as he lay back on his bed. "You know, we're supposed to be making our way over to the dining hall right now."

Before either of the others could reply, Nate's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and clicked the message – only to promptly grimace.

'Coming home, hotel leaked our presence. M using name to bellow not happy.'

"I'll go see if Connie has any brownies going spare." Jason replied immediately got to his feet as Shane picked up his guitar again. "You better go and see if they've made a start on clearing the dock yet, I have a feeling that you may want the swing."

Before Shane could reply though, Nate's phone buzzed again and he opened it quickly.

'Be there in three hours, foot to the pedal, both Ms real unhappy.'

"What's gone on out there?" Shane exclaimed as the three of them started out, almost racing for the dining hall. "Perhaps they shouldn't have been left to go with just Megan for escort."

"They're not prisoners, Shane. They know only too well all the precautions that they need to take to stay safe." Nate replied as they slowed down and he caught hold of Shane's arm. "Cait said that it was the hotel, you saw that for yourself."

"And if Mitch felt it was necessary to use the Richmond name, well it had to have been bad." Jason added as he opened the door – only to find his grandfather waiting for him on the other side with his phone in his hand.

"Jason, why do I have what can only be called a demand from your sister to buy the hotel she and Caitlyn were supposed to be staying at and sack the entire admin staff!" Alexander demanded as they came to a halt in front of him.

"All we have is that their presence was leaked." Nate replied as he hopped up onto a nearby table. "And that they should be here in less than three hours."

"I've got more than that." Sandy suddenly came through the door as well. "I've just been speaking to Megan. Apparently, one of the main desk staff recognised them and informed the local press that they were in town. They've been stalked around the city by press and by fans; Mitch was even knocked into the road at one point."

"WHAT!"

It came from not just Shane and Jason but also from Alexander Richmond and Steve Torres.

Sandy immediately held up his hand. "She's fine, just a little shaken by it. Megan got them out of there as quickly as she could and into a safe place. Apparently they played 'Rock, paper, scissors' to decide who was going to deal with the hotel. Caitlyn won."

Nate looked up at this. "But Cait said that Mitch was dealing with the hotel."

"She did, Mitch apparently pulled a Paris Hilton and said that she had been going to use the Richmond name. Caitlyn approved." Sandy grinned. "It trumps rock in her opinion."

"Well that explains why Mitchie wants me to buy the place and sack the admin staff." Alexander said thoughtfully as he tapped his chin. "In fact, I'll think I'll just go and do it on principle."

He left the room and the three younger men turned to look at the others.

"I recommend just being there for them when they get back here." Sandy said quietly. "Shane, you know what to do best where Mitchie is concerned these days."

"I'll get the brownies." Jason said quietly, a strangely peaceful look in his eyes. It was almost as if in that second he had completely resigned his role as protector to his sister to the man she was going to marry.

Nate and Shane looked at each other then headed for the entrance of the camp to wait.

Their girls were coming home.

RC-CS-EC

_It's strange isn't, I know the story is coming to an end and yet I find ways of delaying it._

_I'm going to give myself a couple of hours break and I may just get to another chapter today, depends on what I start reading._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	42. Ch 41 A Brownie Solution

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/////*****/////*****

Chapter 41

**A Brownie Solution**

Most definitely less than three hours later, a dark car came screaming down the road towards where the two young men stood waiting, guitar cases at their side. One door opened and two young women almost flew out of the car into their open arms.

Without even speaking to each other, the four separated into couples and headed for different parts of the camp. As was their habit, Shane and Mitchie just floated down to the dock while Nate and Caitlyn headed for the production studio.

On the swing seat, Mitchie curled up on the seat next to Shane, her head on his shoulder as he started to play on his guitar no specific tune but just melodies that he knew would sooth her.

Mitchie eventually sighed, running her hand down his arm. "I know that they are a big part of our lives, Shane, but I've said before and I'll say it again, I hate the press."

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And the hotel?"

"Let's see if we can get grandfather to buy hotels in every city we need to stay in because it's the only way we're ever going to get any real privacy." She turned so that her back was to his arm as he continued to play. "I really hated having to use his name to threaten someone."

"Mitch..." Shane sighed as he finally stopped his fingers on the strings. "You know that's not feasible."

"Nice thought though." Mitchie turned back and then somehow managed to wriggle on to his lap so that her arms were around his neck. "Hey..."

"Hey you back." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Can't let you go anywhere on your own without you getting into trouble can I?"

"Not my fault, honestly," She sighed as rested her head on his shoulder. "From what I could gather, the receptionist had been paid to notify the press if anyone came to the hotel from Camp Rock. I think they're a little put out by the parent's cabin Brown's had built."

"Perhaps your grandfather should buy it after all." Shane frowned as he ran his hand through her hair, smiling slightly as he felt her yawn. "You're tired, love."

"It's been a long and exhausting day." She replied as she buried her head in his neck. "I think I prefer travelling distances in the tour buses. At least I can lie down and nap in a bed if I wanted to..." Her tummy actually rumbled and she blushed. "And snack."

"There, sweetheart, your brother will be of help. He was raiding Connie's brownies for you the last time I saw him." Arm still around her waist, he helped her to her feet and then with her head on his shoulder, his guitar in his other hand, they walked slowly back towards her cabin.

"Have I mentioned today just how much I love my brother?" Mitchie wrapped her arm around Shane's waist. "Querido, have you noticed just how un-simple our wedding has become?"

"Love, it's about as simple as we can get it." He said reassuringly. "At least the more important things that we wanted are happening the way we wanted."

"Yes, I suppose there is that." She sighed again and then almost seemed to perk up. "You did say that Jason raided the brownies for me, didn't you?"

Shane laughed at that and just led them where he could see Jason waiting on the steps of her cabin, a plate on his lap clearly visible. "I did."

"Jake, brownies!" With a gleeful note of joy, Mitchie shot to her brother's side and hugged him.

He put the plate to one side and hugged her back before drawing back to look into her eyes. Seeing the rested, contented look he nodded to himself and drew her back into his hug.

His sister was fine and that was all that mattered to him.

RC-CS-EC

Nate held Caitlyn in his arms; chin resting on her head as he gently stroked her back.

"You really are a trouble magnet, Cait." He laughed slightly. "You do know that it's going to be a while before you two are let out on your own for a while."

Caitlyn just shrugged, tightening her arms around his waist. "Not that bothered. It's Mitch who's been left with an even deeper dislike of the press. It's almost as if they go out of their way, some of them to confirm her original impression of them."

"On that note, what did happen when you got back to the hotel?" Nate pulled her over to two stools and sat her down, her hand still in his.

"The moment the manager heard the name Richmond, he became an obsequious whimpering idiot." Caitlyn scowled, playing with the ring on his finger. "I think that's one of the reasons why Mitchie suggested that her grandfather should buy the place out in the first place. If he was like that to Mitchie, what has he been like to some of the parents that have stayed there over the years that Camp Rock has been in existence?"

Nate squeezed her hands. "Caitlyn..."

"Well, you should have seen it, Nate; he was the type of man who would lick your shoes if he was given the chance." Caitlyn shuddered even at the memory of it. "I almost cheered Megan when she tore a strip off the man as well, as well as the young woman who actually leaked it in the first place. On the other hand..."

She ran her finger over the back of his hand and then looked into his eyes. "Look we're we are now because of it."

"There is that." He leant forward and kissed her. "With all this rushing around, love, did you manage to get anything to eat? I know that Mitch will most probably be eating the brownies Jason managed to free for her."

"Oh we've definitely had a moment, haven't we?" Caitlyn grinned. "First sign of trouble in the family and the Richmond siblings head for the brownies." She stood up and stretched. "I wonder if I can sneak a few of them."

"You're really hoping there." Nate laughed as he stood up as well. "Those two barely leave any for us in normal circumstances and these are not normal circumstances."

"At this precise moment, Nate..." Caitlyn opened the door and stepped outside. "Any chocolate is fair game and Mitch hasn't touched the brownies in question."

She pointed over to where they could see Mitchie in her brother's arms and Shane standing next to him, his arms crossed, guitar at his side.

"Race you there." With a sudden spurt, she was racing over the grass to join them, yelling as she did so. "Brownies here I come, hands off you two and share."

Nate just shook his head and sauntered over. Coming to a halt next to Shane, he nudged him in the side as they watched Jason hold the plate in the air to prevent the two girls getting the chocolate treats. "Nothing changes does it?"

Shane merely replied, "Its brownies, Nate, Connie's chocolate brownies."

Both of them started laughing as Mitchie and Caitlyn somehow managed to double-team and snatch the plate away from Jason, entering the cabin and closing the door in his face.

Jason, on the other hand, merely shrugged his shoulders then pulled another plate out from under the steps. "I came prepared."

That had all three of them laughing.

RC-CS-EC

_Well that's it, the last chapter for this weekend and back to normal tomorrow._

_I think tomorrow might just be a canopy chapter because I think I can get some fun out of it._

_Mmm, what other wedding details could I have fun with?_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	43. Ch 42 A Canopy of Fun

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 42

**A Canopy of Fun**

"So the plan for today is to get the canopy up over the dock and the paths." Deanna looked up from her folder and her breakfast. "Gentleman, we are relying on you to put the frames up."

"I still don't understand why we didn't ask the workmen who delivered it to put it up." Jason murmured in his sister's ear, making her choke slightly as she had just taken a mouthful of scrambled egg.

She put her fork down and immediately hit him hard on the shoulder. "Because it's a normal thing to do for a wedding you're putting together yourself, that's why."

"There's nothing normal about this wedding, there's nothing simple about it either and I always thought that was your keyword." He shot back, ducking to avoid the hit to the back of his head – only to lose his breath as she dug her elbow deep into his side. "Mitchie!"

"If you two have quite finished acting the fools," Deanna murmured sternly as she glared at the siblings. "Can we carry on?"

"Certainly." Mitchie replied as she glared at her brother – who immediately stuck his tongue out at her.

"Children that is enough!" Elizabeth snapped, although the effect was slightly ruined by her amused smile. "Mitchie, ignore your brother and Jason, stop irritating your sister."

"Yes nana." The pair replied as they literally moved to that they were back to back and couldn't see each other's faces.

"This bodes well for the rest of the day." Caitlyn murmured with a grin of her own to Nate and Shane as she took a bite of toast. "Mitchie didn't sleep well last night and was irritated this morning before Jason even started."

"Anyone want to lay odds that one or both of them are going to end up in the lake at some point during the day?" Nate asked as he stirred his oatmeal around.

Shane shook his head, "Not with the way Mitch is feeling."

At the head of the table where she had been trying to organise everyone, Deanna shook her head and pulled a lock of hair. '_There had to be a bad day happening at some point but did it have to be today! There's so much that needs to be done._'

Seeing the look of frustration in her faux-daughter-in-law's eyes, Connie leant over to her. "Stop worrying so much, Deanna, everything will get done. Okay, there may be some sort of incident that may or may not occur but things will get done."

"But Jason and Mitchie..." Deanna began to say, only to find a finger on her lips stopping her.

"Will be fine, Deanna." Connie said firmly. "Mitchie has clearly got up in the wrong side of the bed this morning but she'll get over it soon enough – of course, with the canopy being built on the dock today, it's likely to be either one or both of them in the lake."

Deanna sighed, her eyes going to where Jason and Mitchie were clearly still pretending to ignore each other, then over to where Nate, Shane and Caitlyn were murmuring amongst each other, wicked glints in their eyes. "Something tells me, it's going to end up with all of them in there."

"I must go and make sure I have enough towels ready." Connie murmured almost absently as she rose to her feet and moved towards the kitchen.

"Oh lord!" Deanna sighed as she rested her chin in her hand. "Here we go again."

RC-CS-EC

"Shane, hold the pole steady!" Nate snapped as he tried to fix it to the end of the dock.

"I am." Shane snapped back, even as he adjusted it. He took a quick look round the dock, grimacing as he realised that they were not the only ones having trouble trying to fix the support poles for the canopy roof to the dock.

Jason was also trying to get one to stand up straight, cursing under his breath (and clearly cursing words that he sincerely wished his grandmother, his wife or Connie would hear him use. Actually if he thought about it, he hoped no fan would ever hear him using them either).

With a sigh that could be heard around the dock, all three young men finally got their poles into place. "At last, I thought that last one would never stand straight." Nate sighed as he flopped to the ground.

"That's just the uprights boys. We haven't finished yet, we still got to connect the roof supports." Brown grinned as he arrived with Steve and Sandy carrying the rest of the poles. Trevor Grey and Nathan Howard followed carrying ladders. "Let's get to it before the ladies arrive with the material to go over the frame."

All three looked at each other and then back at them.

"After you," Jason said politely as he waved a hand towards the uprights as Nate and Shane did their best not to laugh.

Brown merely rolled his eyes and to the three boy's watching shock, the elder generation managed to get the roof joints connected and in place within half an hour.

"I somehow get the feeling that they've done this before." Nate murmured as he rejoined Shane and Jason. He had been handing Brown the connecting joints for the poles.

"Wouldn't surprise me from some of the tales Brown's told over the years," Shane replied as he leant against the dock fence. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of movement and he turned his head to find the girls walking down towards them, carrying bundles of material. "Here come the girls with the canopy."

"Does Mitch look any happier?" Jason asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"She's teasing Caitlyn at the moment, if that helps ease your mind." Nate replied as he turned to watch them come towards them as well.

However the moment Mitchie stepped foot on the dock, she glared at her brother (although this time there was a twinkle playing in her eyes) and said. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Mitchie, you're being ridiculous." He shot back at her.

Deanna took one look at her husband and sister-in-law and swiftly relieved Mitchie of the material that she was carrying. She then took several steps backwards, relieving Caitlyn of her bundle as she went past her (just to be safe). She did after all know the rest of her Connect family.

"Do you even know why we're arguing?" Mitchie took a step towards her brother and pushed him back a couple of steps.

'Lake,' Nate mouthed to Shane and Caitlyn behind them. They promptly nodded, grinning.

"Do I look as if I actually care right now?" Jason actually had the temerity to ask. "I just think you're being ridiculous."

"Oh look whose talking." Mitchie pushed him again, "The King of ridiculous himself."

"This whole conversation is ridiculous if you ask me." Caitlyn sighed as she put her arms around Nate and Shane's shoulders. "They're both intelligent enough to use a different word. Are you two ready?"

They grinned back at her and before the Richmond siblings knew what hit them, they found themselves falling into the lake.

Splashing in the cold water, Jason and Mitchie looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "I don't think they thought much of that argument, Jake."

"I don't blame them either." He caught hold of her as they moved closer to the edge of the dock where their three laughing friends were waiting to help them up. For a second, Mitchie and Jason looked at each other before the same evil grin appeared on their faces.

And before they even knew what hit them, Nate, Shane and Caitlyn were in the lake as well. (Caitlyn would have avoided going in but Deanna had come up behind her and pushed her in after them).

She now stood looking down at all five of them, hands on her hips. "I hope you've got that out of your system?"

All five of them looked at each other and then back at Deanna, chorusing, "Yes Deanna."

"Good. Now get up to the dining hall, Connie will have towels waiting for you. Get dried and get back down here. I want this material up on the main canopy frame before the day is out." She turned round and walked away. "I don't hear movement people."

Laughter abound, the sound of five sets of wet people could be heard along side of the dock as they headed for shore and for dry towels.

Back on the dock, the five men who had merely stood by watching the performance looked at each other. "Remind me never to cross Deanna." Brown murmured.

"Fact," All four replied before quickly getting back to work as Deanna turned to look at them.

"Idiots," Deanna murmured with a grin before returning to consult her plan once again.

RC-CS-EC

_I'm not as happy with this chapter as I could be. I think I outdid myself at the weekend, oh well._

_In fact, I won't put a chapter up on Tuesday so you'll all have to wait for Wednesday._

_Still looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	44. Ch43Random Moments&Thoughts of Happiness

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter ( and I merely borrowed the characters created by JK Rowling because I love them so much!)

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 43

**Random Moments & Thoughts of Happiness**

Mitchie stood once more on the steps of her cabin, looking up at the canopy that was now attached to it. It went from her cabin until a point where another pathway led to the dining hall. Both those pathways went down to the dock where the main canopy over the temporary wedding chapel could be seen.

It wasn't quite finished as Deanna had a pile of white gauzy material that was to be added to the poles to form a curtain effect but Mitchie could see the plan in her mind's eyes. It was to be like an ethereal tent for her to walk through.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and leant against the doorframe, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Everything was slowly falling into place and the wedding that she had always wanted was coming closer with every hour.

Inside the cabin, her dress was hanging from the ceiling of the bathroom and in a dark cover to prevent any curious husband-to-be from glimpsing it. In fact, Shane had been forbidden to enter the cabin that very morning (Not by Mitchie but by Deanna – who was turning into the most efficient wedding planner that they could hope for - and had threatened her future brother-in-law with a most painful death if she found him inside).

That particular threat had had them all in hysterics because Deanna had almost sounded so Dumbledore-ish as she had said it. (It also revealed the fact that she was a closet Harry Potter fan and had started off a conversation with Mitchie and Caitlyn that was likely to continue for some time).

"Deep in thought, Mitch," Caitlyn asked almost softly as she stepped out of the cabin and pulled her down so that they were both sitting, "Anything interesting to share with the class?"

Mitchie laughed and shook her head. "No, just random thoughts of happiness."

"Sounds like a potential song title to me." Caitlyn started tapping almost absently on the top step with one hand as with the other she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Which reminds me, Deanna wants to know if you want a hen night?"

Mitchie actually shuddered, making her best friend and sister laugh. "After what happened at Deanna's I so don't think so."

"Yeah, I thought you might say that." Caitlyn grinned this time looking more mischievous that ever. "So I suggested a chocolate party instead."

"Cait, you genius!" Mitchie exclaimed, diving at her and drawing her into a hug. "That's simply the best idea I've heard of." She sat back down on the top step and a decidedly evil glint appeared her dark eyes. "And Jake will be so jealous!"

"Mitch!" Caitlyn giggled, gently hitting her in the arm. "That is just so mean."

"But oh so good, you know it." Mitchie poked her in the side in retaliation, making her shy away as she hit Caitlyn's ticklish point."

Seconds later, the two of them were rolling around on the ground (having fallen off the steps) in a tickle war that was interspaced with giggles and full out laughter.

It also brought the rest of the family out of their various cabins to see what was happening. First to reach them were their boys and Deanna who just looked at the pair and grinned. The next thing Deanna knew she was standing by herself as the three supposedly young adults dived into the tickle war themselves.

As she stood shaking her head in disbelief, Connie slipped her arm in her's "Deanna?"

"What is it about this place that has those five resorting to the silliest of teenager behaviour?" She commented half-seriously, half wryly. "Every time we've been here since I met you all, they've always managed to land up in a tickle fight."

"It's been said before and it will be said again, it's Connect 5, there is no other explanation." Connie laughingly replied before raising her voice slightly. "And if they know what is good for them, they will stop immediately and come and get supper."

Only laughter was her reply and she just shook her head, expecting nothing else.

RC-CS-EC

Curled up in Shane's arms in a bundle of cushions, Mitchie sat watching her family around the fire they had burning in the secondary dining room.

Caitlyn and Nate were in another corner of the room, Nate with his guitar and Caitlyn with her laptop as they softly discussed a piece of technical music that only they understood. Nate kept reaching out to draw a curl that was persistently falling into her face – something she would reward with a soft smile each and every time.

Jason and Deanna were sitting on the floor, both leaning against Elizabeth Richmond's chair – Jason with his hands in a skein of wool his grandmother was making in to a ball. They were also talking softly and Deanna was presently changing her position so that she could lean her head on her husband's shoulder, soft smile lighting up her face.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes suddenly. In the firelight, it almost appeared as if there was some sort of ethereal glow surrounding her sister-in-law and she could have sworn that for a second, Deanna had rested her hand against her middle.

Her eyes widen and she leant back against Shane with a lips pursed in an O. "That would be wonderful!" She whispered aloud to herself.

"Mmm," He asked as he ran his finger down her cheek. "What would be wonderful?"

Mitchie turned in his embrace slightly so that she could run her fingers over his cheek, "Just a random thought, a happy one but just a random one."

"I see my little Confucius is making an appearance this evening." He smiled down at her, catching her fingers with his and pressing a kiss into her palm. "I hear rumours that there's going to be a chocolate party instead of a hen night?"

Mitchie smiled, lowering her eye lashes. "I've heard that rumour as well."

"Jason's going to be very disappointed to miss it." Shane said with a note of thoughtfulness, even as his eyes gleamed with the same evil glint that his fiancée's had earlier that day. He shook his head in mock sorrow. "That's just so very sad."

Mitchie giggled softly, not believing him for a second and turned back to watching the room again. "Everyone is happy at the moment, aren't they Shane?"

Shane looked round the room himself, smiling as he caught his uncle trying to playfully cheat at chess and being caught at by Steve Torres who was grinning even as he did so. Connie was sitting around the coffee table with his mother and Louise clearly go through the menu for the second reception from what little he could over hear – and apparently enjoying themselves as they did so.

Alexander Richmond was in another section of the room, on his own laptop, clearly working. The wicked grin that his grandchildren had inherited was playing across his lips and had the young man wondering if he was actually doing what Mitchie had asked – buying the hotel that had leaked their presence in town and sacking the administration and manager.

He turned to look for Richard and found himself grinning. Their manager was actually laid back in a chair reading a certain book about a certain young wizard. The grin grew broader as he noticed that both his father and Nate's father were also reading fantasy books.

Turning his attention back to the girl in his arms, Shane found Mitchie looking up at him in amusement as well. "Shane?" She said, trying very hard not to laugh as she did so.

"Yes, Mitchie, I think you can safely say that everyone is happy." He pressed a finger to her lips to keep her quiet for a second. "And I don't think it is a happiness of a moment, sweetheart but the happiness of a lifetime."

Mitchie's eyes turned to Deanna for a brief second before returning to Shane and sighed happily. "Yes."

He merely shook his head, knowing that she was just too happy herself to say anything further. Instead, he sank further into the cushions so that Mitchie could lay her head on his should more comfortably and there they stayed for the resting of the evening, indulging in each other's company even as they were surrounded by their family.

Just enjoying random moments and thoughts of happiness.

RC-CS-EC

_A introspective chapter with a bit of fun thrown in because I've been feeling like that all day._

_But... I managed to give myself a chapter that will be devoted to chocolate! Ideas anyone! (Sorry Jason!)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	45. Ch 44 Parental Flash

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 44

**Parental Flash**

"Done it!" Alexander Richmond walked into their temporary living room with a broad grin.

"Done what dear?" His wife asked, looking up from the book she was reading and caught the look on his face. "Please tell me you haven't brought that hotel after all!"

"As you wish my dear," He grinned as she groaned at his poor joke. "Where are the children by the way, I expected to find them in here with you."

"Mitchie and Caitlyn have been drawn into kitchen duty to prepare for her chocolate party." Elizabeth smiled. "Jason is back in his cabin with his wife, sulking because he has been told that he cannot attend said chocolate party."

"I swear the boy is a chocoholic." Alexander shook his head and bent down to kiss his wife's forehead, "And the other two?"

"Both of them are spending some time with their own parents. Their mothers insisted."Elizabeth smiled almost to herself. "I think that it really hit Violet today that her son was all grown-up and about to start a family of his own."

Alexander sat down on the arm of her chair and put his arm around her shoulders. "Our children have chosen well, Elizabeth. I have never felt more proud of them than I have seeing them prepare for Mitchie's wedding."

"It has been amusing seeing Jason let go of Mitchie." She agreed as she covered his hand with her own for a moment. "And I've considered it a very good thing that you and Steve are going to be giving her away, dear, because I strongly doubt that Jason would have actually let her go when he got to the altar. In fact, I had images of him tossing her over his shoulder and getting out of there as soon as he could."

"I strongly doubt our strong-minded little granddaughter would have let him get away with it." Her husband replied even as he laughed at the image she had left him with.

"Very true," She replied with a smile of her own. "So if you want to let them know the sort of mischief that you have been up to, Alex, I'm afraid that you are going to have to do a tour of the camp."

He shrugged not truly bothered. "I'll wait till lunch to tell them. There is one thing though..."

"Yes dear." She replied looking up at him.

He bent down and pulled her knitting bag out from under the chair, then pulled out one of the garments that had been tucked away in a side pocket, waving it in front of her. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"Not quite yet dear and most especially not until after the wedding," Elizabeth put a finger to her lips though as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Although I do believe that a certain young lady has her suspicions regarding her sister-in-law if the thoughtful look on her face was anything to go by last night."

She back in her chair, falling deep into thought even as she smiled to herself in what was clearly joy.

Alexander just shook his head. He knew better than to question his wife when she took on that particular expression. Instead he returned the garment to her bag, turned and kissed her on the forehead once more and wondered back out of the living room.

RC-CS-EC

His mother's arm in his and his father's arm around his shoulders, Shane stood looking out over the lake with a strange feeling of contentedness. He was feeling surprisingly glad that his mother had insisted that they spend this time together.

Since Connect 3 had been formed, it had actually been very rare for them to be like this. It had been even rarer when he had been going through his THE Shane Grey period and he had insisted that he no longer needed parents to hold him back.

(That part of his history has not been told before but let me tell you now, when Mitchie found out about it, Shane had undergone a telling-off he never wished to experience ever again. It had lasted an hour and surprisingly, (and much to the amusement of a listening Jason, Nate and Caitlyn), Mitchie had not repeated herself once in the amount of correctional insults she had used.)

He actually sighed in contentment and his mother looked up at him, amused. "That was the sound of a very happy young man, Shane, I take it I don't have to ask whether you are or not."

Shane smiled down at his mother. "I don't think I can remember a time since Mitchie really when I haven't been."

Trevor ruffled his son's hair. "Yes, we have kind of noticed how different you've been since she came into your life. She's a real breath of fresh air, my boy; I have to say I truly adore the young woman you are giving to me as a daughter."

Shane laughed. "You do realise dad that you're not just getting Mitchie as a daughter but Jason as well."

"Yes, it is rather obvious that that they are a package deal." Trevor agreed as he laughed as well. "And if I'm honest, I strongly suspect that it's three daughters and two sons extra that I'm gaining with this marriage of yours."

"I'm rather enjoying the thought of have three daughters instead of just a son. Louise feels the same as well." Violet rested her head against her son's arm for a moment. "Shane, dear, I do have to ask though, is there anything that you feel you need to know from us before your wedding day."

Much to his parents' amusement, a blush invaded their son's cheeks and he shook his head violently. "No, thank you mother, there really isn't."

"Are you sure about that son?" Trevor asked his grin growing as his son's blush grew deeper, "Nothing at all?"

"DA-ad!" Shane actually whined as his parents burst into laughter. "Please!"

"Alright Trevor, leave the boy alone." Violet finally said as she patted her son's arm, looking around him to glare playfully at her husband. "Actually Shane, there was a reason as to why we wanted some time with you."

Trevor took in a deep breath and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a long box. "We wanted to give you this." Shane took the box from his father and looked at him strangely. "Well open it up then." His father ordered. "You're not superman after all, you don't have x-ray vision."

Shane immediately opened the box, his mother's hands now both around his arm as he did so. Inside was a top of the range silver Rolex watch. "Mom, dad, this is just... thank you." He immediately wrapped his arm around his mother and hugged her.

"We also have a more delicate one for Mitchie as well." Trevor said quietly as he watched his wife and son embrace. "But we wanted to give this to you. It's engraved as well."

Shane pulled the watch out of the box and turned it over. In a Cyrillic script was written: _To our son, love for eternity_.

Nothing more needed to be said.

RC-CS-EC

_Well, slowly slowly moving forward and five solid days to devote to it._

_The hits are back and are slightly down, so come on back please._

_Ideas are welcomed as well._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	46. Ch 45 Discussions

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 45

**Discussions**

"So is everything in place?" Connie asked as she turned to look at the two girls decorating small cakes on one side of the kitchen.

"Yes, Connie." Mitchie replied as she put a silver ball on top of a cake and then slipped one into her mouth. "Everything is in place. Deanna has a list..."

"When doesn't Deanna have a list these days...?" Caitlyn murmured as she made a face with white chocolate buttons on the large cake she was decorating. "I've barely seen her without that clipboard in her arms the last few days."

"I think that she is trying her best to ensure that the chaos of her pre-wedding party doesn't occur for Mitchie." Connie replied as she turned her back to the girls. She of course had her own suspicions as to why Deanna was being so pedantic about her clipboard but had always thought that it was an urban myth but each to their own, she supposed.

Mitchie giggled as her own memories of that night came back to her but then frowned suddenly as some of the not so nice memories assaulted her also. "And I am deeply appreciative of everything that she is doing for me but it would be nice to see her relax as well. I really don't think stressing about the minor details can be doing much good for her."

"That, my friend, has to be one of the most cryptic statements I have ever heard you say." Caitlyn sat back in her chair and fastened her eyes on her foster sister. "Mitchie, what exactly are you trying not to say?"

Mitchie shook her head. "I'm not really trying to say nothing, I just have my suspicions and if I am right, it's not really for me to say anything."

"I correct myself." Caitlyn replied. "That had to be even more cryptic."

Mitchie sighed, really not wanting to say anything else. "Caitlyn, just keep your eyes open, that's all I'm saying. Make your own mind up."

"You are so determined to keep your Miss Confucius crown, aren't you Mitch?" Caitlyn actually huffed.

"And she is also right, Caitlyn so leave her alone." Connie inserted quickly before the spat she could see forming materialised completely. She carried over the pastries she had just pulled out of the oven to them. "At this moment in time, silence on this matter is best. As Mitchie has been trying to say...," She pulled Mitchie's ponytail for a second, "And not doing a very good job of it, it is not her secret to tell."

"I am utterly confused." Caitlyn admitted honestly. "The only thing I am sure of is that it has something to do with Deanna and no-one is talking about it because it's a secret."

"Nicely summed up," Mitchie grinned and then took a closer look at the tray Connie had place on the table, sniffing at the scent rising up from them. "Connie, are they...?"

"Chilli chocolate meringues, my own recipe," Both girls cheered, their attention completely diverted (well, it's chocolate what else would you expect!). "And when they are completely cooled, it's your job to fill them with cream."

"Oh wow!" Caitlyn exclaimed almost jumping in her chair. "Real indulgence!"

Mitchie however looking up at her foster mother with such a hopeful expression, it had Connie doing her best not to laugh. "Connie?"

"Yes Mitchie, I will also be making chocolate chip meringues for an Eton mess."

Mitchie literally fell into a puddle of chocolate-y glee. "I love you Connie."

"Mm-mm, me too." Caitlyn added almost as in the same condition as Mitchie. "This party is going to be sheer heaven."

"This party is going to have a lot of women feeling extremely over-indulged." Connie responded as she returned to her mixing dishes. "And leave Jason with a lot of left-over food to enjoy."

"He had to get something I suppose." Mitchie said with such a note of mock reluctance it had both Caitlyn and Connie in hysterics.

RC-CS-EC

Nate looked up at the squeals that clearly came from the kitchen and he looked at his two best friends. "I really wish I knew what was going on in there. Ever since they started preparing for this chocolate party of Mitch's, we've barely got a sensible word out of them."

"Unless it's deliberately teasing Jason about said party," Shane agreed as he cast a sly look at Jason who as always was scowling because the chocolate party had again been mentioned.

"Mitchie is being mean," Jason replied, folding his arms over his chest, "And Deanna won't let me be mean back."

"No-one would ever know that you are twenty-three from the way that you just said that." Nate teased him, poking him in the shoulder, "Jase, this is Mitch, do you really think that she would actually have a party like this and not make sure that there were leftovers for you. It's just not in her."

Jason just shrugged, even though his eyes had lit up and then turned to Shane. "So, Mitch is having this chocolate thing, what are you having?"

Shane actually looked taken aback. "You know, I haven't even thought about it. I've just been more interested in seeing that Mitch was happy."

"Yes, yes, we all know you're the perfect fiancé, Shane, you put us all to shame." Nate rolled his eyes as he said that. "I sometimes wonder if you actually remembered that it is your wedding as well."

"That had to be one of the stupidest things you have ever said." Shane replied as he grabbed a pillow and hit the younger man, "As if I could forget that."

"You're avoiding the question, Shane." Nate replied as he picked up his own weapon and hit him back.

"No, actually I'm not. The stag party, Nate, is yours and Jason's responsibility as my best men, which you Nate should be well aware of having helped me plan Jase's." Shane ducked just in time for the pillow to hit Jason. "So what have you got planned?"

Jason grabbed Nate's cushion from him and then hit both of the younger boys with it. "I take it you would prefer something simple like Mitch as well."

Shane sighed as he settled back against his chair again. "I can't think of anything I would rather have. At least we know that there are going to be no fights breaking out whatever you two decide to pull off."

Jason rolled his eyes at that. "I think we can blame Deanna's so called family for that chaotic shambles. I still find it hard to believe that she came from them at all. Dee's so fundamentally different and wonderful."

The statement was so true Nate and Shane didn't even bother replying.

"So a quiet evening with just the men folk and whatever food that isn't chocolate that we can coax out of the girls." Nate finally said quietly as he stood and stretched, rolling his neck.

"And no alcohol," Jason added as he stood as well, a strange look on his face, "For more reasons that I want to or am going into at this moment in time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find my wife, there's something that we need to finish working on for a certain younger sister."

As he left them, Nate and Shane shared a speaking look. "You get the feeling that something is going on there we don't know about."

Remembering the strange look that Mitchie had given Deanna the previous evening, Shane nodded. "You can say that again..." He gently slammed a pillow in Nate's face, "But don't."

Nate just laughed.

RC-CS-EC

_Well, as you can see from this chapter the wedding celebrations are due to begin and will be happening this weekend._

_And there has been another suggestion made by my favourite people, you, my readers and reviewers, that I think I will do as well._  
_(Connie however will not be catering this one.)_

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	47. Ch 46 Chocolate

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 46

**Chocolate**

"Well, I think that's everything ready." Connie sighed as she looked around the room that had been, surprisingly, subtly decorated for the party that due to kick off in a mere couple of hours.

"You've done well to get so much prepared for it, Connie." Violet said as she perched on one of the tables. "I'm surprised that you didn't ask for us to help you as well."

"I would have done," Connie replied as she joined her. "But the girls were determined that they would be the only ones helping me, and before you say anything, Mitchie put her foot down and said that as this was her wedding, she could help out where-ever she wanted to."

Violet laughed at that. "Yes, I have noticed that our little bride has been positively stubborn about keeping this as close to simple as it possibly can be."

"Well that answers the question I have going round my head for a while." Louise Howard laughed as she joined them on the table. "That's why the men folk had to put the canopy up rather than a professional isn't it?"

"Actually, I hadn't looked at it that way myself." Connie replied balancing her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in her hands. "I think that Mitchie thought it would feel more her wedding if we all did it ourselves rather than have other people in to do it." She then looked up at the others, a sly grin on her face. "Of course, she was kind enough to leave the kitchen and food out of the equation."

Both other mothers laughed at that before Violet caught sight of the clock on the wall. "And we better get back to our cabins if we want to be ready in time for the party."

"I'm just glad that that Caitlyn was made to lift her dress in chocolate colours orders." Louise sighed as she jumped down off the table. "How did that come about any way?"

"Deanna." Connie grinned, remembering the scene. "She so very sweetly pointed out that with most of us being brunettes, chocolate colours would be far too much for us. Mitch almost had hysterics as she was watching them, Caitlyn looked so sheepish."

"When aren't those girls have laughing hysterics for one reason or another." Violet mock sighed before grinning herself. "When it comes down to it, I don't really remember a time before Mitchie came into our lives, when I have laughed as much as I do now."

"That's our Mitch for you, changer of lives." Connie said with a smile of her own, although there was an underlying note of seriousness to her voice. "And as Violet said, we better get going if we're going to be ready on time, Caitlyn and Deanna will never forgive us if we ruin their schedule for this evening."

"And Mitchie?" Louise inquired.

"Will be happy if everyone is happy," Connie replied before a smirk appeared, "Although if she can drive Cait up the wall, she would be even happier."

"If ever anyone needed proof that you didn't need to share blood to be family, those two would be verification." Violet murmured as she shook her head, her own face lit up in amusement. "And I can't really forget the way that she is with Nate either."

That thought had Louise smiling as she thought of her normally ever so serious son. The way that he and Mitchie interacted was something she had always wanted for her son (and one of the reasons why she had been so disappointed not to be able to give her son a sibling of his own). "Mitchie is most definitely a blessing in all our lives."

"And if that blessing is to have her chocolate party, we really need to get moving." Connie said finally ushering them out of the hall. "Move now, ladies."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." The two other women took a leaf out of the children's mickey-taking book and saluted her.

And so it was that they went off to their cabins, laughing much as their children were prone to do.

RC-CS-EC

"Black, Mitch!" Caitlyn stood looking at her best friend and sister in astonishment. "You're happy about getting married to Shane but you're wearing black to your last ever 'I'm single' party."

Mitchie rolled her eyes as she brushed off the long skirt she was wearing. "You are being so over dramatic about this, Cait, there's nothing wrong with wearing black." She looked in the mirror at what she was wearing for a second and then nodded slightly. "You might be right though about complete black, the top needs to go."

Caitlyn immediately pulled out a deep ocean blue peasant top and handed it to her. "Will this do?"

Strongly resisting the urge to roll her eyes again, Mitchie took the top and quickly changed. "There, happy now?"

"Have you two finally finished?" Deanna sighed from where she sat curled up on Mitchie's bed. "You've been at this for the last hour and I would really like to get over to the hall for a final check on things before the party begins."

"Deanna, calm down." Both Mitchie and Caitlyn moved to the bed and sat down on either side of the slightly older woman. "You know everything is going the way you planned, so will you please stop worrying about it."

It took just one look at their seriously worried faces for Deanna to take control of her suddenly out of control emotions and she literally shook herself. "Alright then girls, Cait, lead the way to the chocolate party?"

Caitlyn shot to her feet, dancing on the spot as she did so. "Oh, have I so many plans for the night, we're going to have so much fun."

"And this is before she's even touched a bite of chocolate." Mitchie murmured in Deanna's ear. "Heaven help us at the end of the evening."

"I don't think that this party is going to be as bad as you think, Mitch." Deanna back, "In fact in most people's eyes, this could be one of the most boring bride parties in all creation."

Mitchie giggled. "Especially as only we three know exactly what is going to happen."

Before they could say anything else, Caitlyn caught hold of their hands and pulled them out of the cabin. Laughing, they allowed her to do so.

Standing just outside the dining hall, the five oldest women of the family stood watching as the trio made their madcap way across the camp to join them.

Megan shook her head. "This is one of those times when I am glad that Mitch wanted her wedding here. Behaviour like this outside in the real world would have been splashed all over the papers."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "In the real world, they wouldn't even think about behaving like this. They would be a little more restrained." She cast her gaze back to the three girls who were now arm in arm, Deanna in the middle. "Here they can truly be themselves."

"Ah yes, Connect 5 and Deanna in their natural habit are fearsome creatures to behold." Louise murmured in a tone more reminiscent of a commentator on a nature programme. "But beware their ability to play practical jokes on any unsuspecting passer-by or their habit of starting pillow fights at any given moment."

"The wary travellers should also look out for their habit of breaking into song – songs which make you stop in place and listen to what they are saying." Violet continued with a grin in the same tone. "It also has people dipping into their pockets and handing over money for charity."

"It is also best that if you are in the habit of making chocolate brownies to ensure that they are locked safely away when in their vicinity. They have a nasty habit of lifting them whenever there is a problem or a member of their clan has been upset." Connie finished as the three young women came to a stop in front of them.

"I sincerely think that we are being made fun of, ladies." Deanna said with a slight laugh.

"People just don't understand us." Caitlyn shook her head in mock shame. "No matter how hard we try or what we do, we're just misunderstood."

"Ah well." Mitchie shrugged her shoulders. "Each to their own, I suppose."

That had the older women laughing – especially as Connie stepped forward and tapped all three of her daughters on their noses. "Silly creatures," She murmured. "Now, girls, what is the plan for the evening, other than a chocolate themed menu."

"Johnny Depp." All three girls sighed with almost sycophantic joy. "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, just to keep with the theme and then all three Pirates film, just because."

"Oh my!" The three mothers said with equal hero-worshipping tones in their voices.

"Heaven help us." Megan murmured to Elizabeth as they followed the six into the living room. She just laughed instead of replying, far too amused to be able to say anything.

RC-CS-EC

_I know you were all most probably expecting a chapter that describes games and sweets more than what this one does._

_That's just the thing you see, you never know what you are going to write when you sit down to the keyboard._

_And if the author themselves isn't one for parties and therefore doesn't have much experience in them, they can't write about them so you get what you are gifted with._

_Oh, and there is one more thing, this story is not going to have drama in, it has never been my intention to put drama into this one. There was enough in the other two in my mind._

_As always I hope you enjoy what I have written and look forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	48. Ch 47 Stag

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 47

**Stag**

"I swear I heard Johnny Depp's voice as I passed the living room." Jason said fervently as he sat down in the music room they were using for their celebration party.

Nate rolled his eyes and flopped down into one of the cushion chairs he had dragged off the tour buses just for the party. "Think about it, Jase, what other film would a chocolate party watch other than Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

"Which means, seeing that Caitlyn is in charge and how mad she is about him, all three Pirates films as well." Shane said with a grin as he sank down next to Nate. "I can just see their faces now, actually what's more disturbing are the fact that I can see the mothers' faces as well." He made the funniest disgusted face that he could.

That had his two band-mates laughing as well.

"You do know that Orlando Bloom is the reason why Mitchie likes watching the Pirates' films, not Mr Depp, don't you Shane." Steve Torres commented wryly as he also joined them on the cushions. "Legolas has a lot to answer for."

"True, very true," Shane agreed before casting a sly look at Nate and Jason. "That doesn't explain why those two are so interested in the Ring films though."

That had pillows thrown at him in retaliation.

"Alright you three calm down, this is a stag party not a pillow fight." Sandy murmured as he entered the room.

"He has a point there." Jason replied as he put the pillow he was holding him behind him. "It wouldn't be the same without the girls anyway and I owe a certain little sister a revenge fight."

"You always owe Mitch a revenge fight." Nate commented under his breath to Shane who had to hide a laugh.

"Gentlemen..." Alexander said warningly as he entered the room and having caught the comment. "Jason cannot help the fact that his younger sister is a whole lot more devious than he is."

"Yeah... Pops!" Jason agreed before he realised exactly what it was his grandfather had said. "That's so not fair."

"But oh so true," Alexander grinned as he ruffled his hair, "Isn't it Jason?"

Jason merely sank down into his cushion, folding his arms and scowling, not bothering to reply. It promptly set the other two laughing just as their own fathers entered the room with Brown, Richard and Big Rob.

Brown took one look at the three of them and shook his head. "I don't want to know, I really don't want to know."

"That's always a wise move with this lot." Richard laughed slightly

"Just come in and take any place you want, guys, and ignore the junior contingent." Steve grinned as all three boys stuck their tongues out at him. "We have food a plenty thanks to the amount they managed to snaffle and persuade Connie to make for them."

"Brownies?" The query came from all around the room and was followed by laughter as well as they all realised what they had done.

"Sorry no." Steve replied and promptly covered his ears as he waited their response – which he knew would be quick and loud.

"WHAT!"

"Sorry guys, anything chocolate-y is forbidden to us until after the chocolate party is over." Steve replied as he uncovered his ears. "The girls, and by that I mean Mitch, Cait and Deanna, spent the afternoon making alternatives for us and I am told to say they expect to be thanked tomorrow."

"Have I mentioned how much I love those girls of ours lately?" Nate murmured with a grin even as he settled back down into his cushion again.

"That goes without saying." Shane grinned as he did the same.

"Right then, our entertainment of the evening..." Jason continued after high-fiving them. "We get the extended versions of Lord of the Rings."

"Then let's rock..."

RC-CS-EC

"I am so..." Jason yawned and sank down into his cushion seat, closing his eyes. "...ti-red! I'd forgotten how long the extended versions were in actuality."

"Mmm," Were his only replies though as both Nate and Shane were already almost asleep.

To the stunned shock of the men with them, seconds later all three of them were asleep in the cushions in front of the television before the elder members of the party could even suggest that they move towards their own cabins.

"Now that was unexpected." Richard said quietly as he rose and stretched. "What are we going to do about them?"

"There are some blankets in the side room." Brown replied as he stretched as well, heading for the room he was talking about. "After the last storm that caught the campers in separate rooms during it, I had blankets put in every room just in case."

"Wise decision," Sandy replied as he followed him to help. "Is anyone going to check in with the ladies and make sure that they are all right as well?"

"I'll do that." Steve replied as he struggled out of his cushion seat. "I can see why they like these things so much; I really don't want to get out of them either."

Richard chuckled at that. "It's not going to be the only thing that stays in my mind either. I've been to a lot of stag parties in my life but this one is going to be the only one I really remember."

"That's not a surprise; it's the only one I've ever been at when there was no alcohol available." Sandy responded as he and Brown returned with the blankets. They started covering the three sleeping young men stopping only as Jason turned slightly to make himself more comfortable. "Yet somehow it feels..."

"Right." Brown finished for him. He gently ran his hand over his nephew's hair. "Everything about this wedding has just connected the way it should be."

His brother-in-law joined him, slinging his arm around his shoulder as they both looked down at the sleeping groom-to-be. "For someone that is all grown up and about to be a husband, Shane still looks like a little boy when he is sleeping, Brown."

Brown laughed slightly. "They all still behave like children sometimes, Trevor especially Jason since Mitchie returned to him." He glanced over to the sleeping elder boy. "Something that will come in handy I think for him if what everyone is suspecting is true."

"You mean the subject that everyone has their suspicions about but no-one is mentioning directly because everyone wants this to be about the wedding first before something else really important comes out." Trevor replied with a grin that earned an elbow in the ribs.

"Trevor..." Alexander said quietly as he joined them. "You and your new daughter-in-law are really going to get on well if you can come out with cryptic statements like that."

All of them had to do their best to hide their laugh at that but before anyone else could say something, Steve Torres slipped back into the room. "The ladies are all back in their cabins. Caitlyn is as close to a sugar coma as you can get and Mitchie almost swore that she was giving up on chocolate but apparently Deanna told her to get real."

That did surprise a laugh from them before Alexander too charge once more. "All right, gentlemen, it's time we did the same and got back to our own cabins. Anyone staying here with the boys?" Sandy nodded. "Right then, I'll see you all in the morning."

RC-CS-EC

_Well that's the boys night over with, now onto the rehearsal dinner I think and then..._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	49. Ch 48 Countdown Begins

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 48

**Countdown Begins**

Mitchie stood on the promenade looking out over the lake, her arms wrapped around her waist and her eyes lost in thought.

She had realised something that morning when she had awoken. In just over seventy-two hours, she would be taking that final step from childhood into adulthood and really becoming a woman. Her cheeks had flushed bright red just from the thought.

She supposed it was a step that every girl went through just before their wedding; it's just that these days, age-wise most women were in their third decade before they got married. She leant against the side railing for a moment and then sat down with a sigh, leaning her elbows on the rail so that she could look out over the lake once more.

She didn't know why but a small thrill of excitement always ran up and down her spine at the knowledge she would no longer spend any time apart from the man she loved. Even now, a smile lit up her face, lighting her inner beauty.

It was as this smile graced her face that Shane stepped down onto the dock, having been looking for from the moment that he had awoken following his stag party. He had felt this desperate need to find her and couldn't really understand the reason why. Only now as he stood watching her, he felt the desperation fade away.

He moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her back against him. With a sigh, she rested her head against his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Hey you I was just thinking of you."

"I've been looking all over camp for you." He murmured against her forehead before he kissed her there, then her nose and then her lips, lingering there to both their joy. "You're a hard girl to find when you want to be."

"You always manage to do it though." She smiled up at him, running her fingers down his cheek. "And I always enjoy the benefits of being found."

"It's a goal I've always found worthy of succeeding at." He wrinkled his nose back at her as he ran a finger over her nose making her giggle slightly.

"Seventy-two hours, Shane." She sighed as she then pulled his arms tight around her, settling even deeper into his embrace. "Seventy-two hours and we'll be married, Shane and Mitchie Grey."

Shane smiled, resting his head on her's as the thrill of hearing their names linked together like that ran through him. "Things are going to get chaotic around here even with how small we've managed to keep it."

"So what you are saying is that we are going to have to make the most of today because they are going to do their best to keep us separated, well at least for the last few hours leading up to the ceremony itself." Mitchie replied with a small grin as she linked her fingers in his and raised his hand to press a kiss to each knuckle.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." He replied with the same grin as he returned the favour but placing his kiss in her palm. "So sweetheart, are you on the same wavelength as me?"

"Querido, I normally am." She responded as she turned to look at him fully.

As one they both went: "Canoes."

RC-CS-EC

"What are they doing out there?" Deanna exclaimed her hands on her hips as she glared at the sight before her. "I have things they need to be doing before the wedding. They have the rest of their lives to spend together doing things like that."

She waved her hand out to where in the centre of the lake there was single canoe with two occupants. One of them, clearly Mitchie, actually waved at her and their laughter could be clearly heard across the still water.

"I am going to kill them when I get my hands on them, especially Mitchie." Deanna actually growled much to her watching husband's amusement.

"Wouldn't be much of a wedding without the bride and groom, love, especially without the bride," He replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let them have their fun for now, I'm sure you can do whatever you need to do without our canoeing bridal pair."

He started to pull her away. "And you know you're not supposed to be getting this overheated either."

"But Jason..." Deanna looked over his shoulder at the pair now somehow sitting together in the middle of their canoe waving at her.

"No Dee, let them be." He said firmly and to make his point, swept her feet out from under her and carried her away.

Back on the bank, Nate and Caitlyn leant on each other, barely holding their laughter in while Deanna was still in earshot but the moment they were sure that Jason had got her out of the way, they broke out and fell to the ground.

"You two are terrible!" Caitlyn shouted out across the lake. "She really does want to kill you."

"Love you too, sibs." Mitchie shot back, her voice clearly full of laughter as she rested her head on Shane's shoulder, "Love Deanna too."

"Just remember to come in for lunch." Nate yelled back as he slowly got to his feet and pulled Caitlyn up after him.

"Go away both of you and grab some time for yourselves while you can." Shane replied as he pulled Mitchie closer to his side (well as much as you can when you both have life preservers on). "She's going to want Cait as well as Mitch."

"Heck, I had forgotten that." Nate said almost to himself as he suddenly pulled Caitlyn towards one of their favourite places in the camps.

"That was very well done, Shane." Mitchie cupped his cheek and pulled him down so that she could kiss him. "I think they forget to take time for themselves sometimes."

He gently pulled her down into the bottom of the boat, making sure that they were safely balanced and there was no likelihood of them ending up in the lake. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and then raised her chin so that he could kiss her.

She immediately ran her hands into his hair, holding him to her as she returned his kiss. She broke it slightly and ran her fingers over his cheek. "I love you so much, Shane."

"I love you right back Mitch." He kissed her again, lingering for a moment as he tasted her uniqueness. "I thank Jason in my head every day for bringing you into my life, I think I knew that the first time I heard your voice on the phone the first camp I came to."

That had her laughing slightly. "Shane, you darling idiot, you were only twelve years old."

He grimaced at her but laughed himself. "Still..." He kissed her again. "We can..." Kiss. "Argue about..." Kiss, "It later."

"Definitely later," She murmured as she pulled him back down to kiss him again. "Much, much later."

RC-CS-EC

_Well we're into the countdown people. Shane and Mitchie have managed to grab some time together (which they deserve)._

_Tomorrow shall be interesting to see what happens when the fingers hit the keyboard._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	50. Ch 49 Ministerial Speak

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 49

**Ministerial Speak**

"I so want to tear a strip off you two right now." Deanna stood glaring at the couple that had just entered the dining hall together.

"I love you too, Dee." Mitchie murmured as she reached up and kiss her on the cheek. "Now what has got you all so anxious? Everything is in place isn't it?"

"Yes, it is thank goodness but the minister called while you two were out having fun on the lake and asked whether he could come out before the wedding to talk to you two." Deanna slumped down onto a bench. "He's also bringing his wife and family, they're going to be staying here until after the wedding."

"It's a good job that Connie planned on that happening after talking to Brown." Mitchie said quietly as she sat down next to her sister-in-law and took her hands in her's. "Deanna darling, there's nothing to worry about."

Shane moved to join them, wrapping his arm around Deanna's shoulders. "When is he due to arrive, Deanna?"

"This afternoon," Deanna sank back into his arm and wiped her hand over her eyes. "Caitlyn and Nate are getting one of the larger cabins ready for the family. I should warn both of you, there are four children coming with them."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good?" Mitchie moaned as she rested her head against Deanna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry darling but I don't think it is." Deanna freed her hands and this time took Mitchie's in her's. "They have two sons, one nineteen and the other aged ten, and two girls aged eighteen."

"I have this sudden urge to go back on the lake." Shane murmured to no-one in particular making Deanna and Mitchie laugh.

"Too late," Jason said as if suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I've just seen a strange car pull in so it must be them. Where do you want me to bring the minister so that you can at least avoid the kids for now?"

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other for a moment, then back at Jason. "You know the promenade that sticks out into the lake." Jason nodded. "We'll be there." Seconds later the pair was out of the opposite doors and out of sight.

Ten minutes later, the couple could hear Jason talking to someone they came through the trees towards them. "They should be just through here; you said that you would like some privacy when talking to them."

"Thank you Mr Richmond," The other man could now be clearly heard saying. "Actually before I join the young bridal couple, I have one question for you."

"Ask away." Jason replied, a nonchalant tone in his voice.

"Your name is down on your sister's papers as her guardian but as far as I was aware, your parents are still living." The Minister asked, the sound of the pair coming to a halt. "Are they not involved in the wedding in any way?"

"The subject of our parents is not to be broached in any way, Mr Jenson. Not only do they have no part in this wedding, they have no part in our lives and I would advise you not to raise them with Mitchie in any whatsoever." Jason's voice was stern and so unlike him, the listening Mitchie and Shane looked at each other slightly concerned. "In fact, I would remind you that you were informed this when Brown asked you to perform his nephew's wedding."

"Ah yes." Mr Jenson's voice was slightly (but not very much) regretful. "But you must understand that I still had to ask."

"Perhaps so," Jason replied as he started to move again. "You have also been reminded, now if you would like to come this way, Shane and Mitchie are waiting for us."

RC-CS-EC

"Now, Shane, Mitchie, I am sure you understand why I wish to speak to you before the ceremony." Mr Jenson sat in front of the couple.

Mitchie looked at Shane for a moment, slipping her hand into his so that their fingers entwined and then back at the minister, "To be truthful, Mr Jenson, no, I don't and I have to admit at this time that we overheard your talk with my brother as you approached."

"Ah." He sat back for a moment. "I think that after your brother's diplomatic reminder it would be best not to touch upon that subject as he requested."

He shuddered, much to their amusement making them both wonder just how serious Jason's face had been. (He could be genuinely scary when he was at his most serious).

"Now I just need to be reassured that you are aware of just how serious a business marriage is." He reached out and tapped Mitchie's nearest hand. "You are after all only eighteen Mitchie and perhaps a little young to be even considering marriage."

"And as I have said publically and on television, Mr Jenson, I am not like most eighteen year olds. I am only young in age, not in spirit or soul." Mitchie replied as she subtly withdrew her hand from the ministers and into Shane's.

"We have talked this through with the minister back in Dallas, Mr Jenson." Shane said swiftly as he moved slightly to bring her further into his embrace. "So I am not quite sure as to point of these questions."

"Please, I get the feeling that I am upsetting you and that was most surely not my intention." Mr Jenson's eyes widened as he took in the protective and warning look Shane was managing to project at the same time over Mitchie's shoulder. "I always have a talk with any couple before I join them in marriage and I was not..."

The couple shared a speaking look and then held out the hand that both wore their purity rings on. "Does this help to settle any concerns you may have Mr Jenson." Mitchie said softly. "We both chose to wear these rings before we even knew each other and we are keeping to that promise."

"And we wish to get married now because we know there is no-one else out there for us." Shane continued as he slipped his hand back around Mitchie's waist. "We thought long and hard about our decision to get married, Mr Jenson, talking with both my parents for myself, and Mitchie's grandparents and foster parents in her case."

"They would never allow this to go ahead if they were at all uncertain that it was the right thing for us both." Mitchie added.

"Yes I see, perhaps I have allowed my concerns about your ages blind myself to how close your entire family seems to be." He rose and walked away from them for a moment, then turned back to them. "Well then, let me just ask some questions about the ceremony itself. Do you wish it to be traditional or do you wish to say your own vows?"

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other for a moment, sharing one of those speaking looks again (and strange enough to say, it was these looks that were doing a lot to help the minister realise just what sort of relationship this young couple was sure to have) before Shane spoke for them both, "Our own vows."

"Very well," He nodded his head and then placed his chin in his hand as he considered something. "As it is such a small party present, I think I will forgo some of the more formal parts of the marriage ceremony as well. We can try that at the rehearsal tomorrow if you are happy with that."

"Yes thank you, that's really quite nice of you." Mitchie replied as she smiled up at Shane and then at the minister.

"Not at all," He responded as he stepped forward and took their joined hands in his. "We may not have started off very well, but something tells me that this marriage is going to be one of those whose end will only come when you have both shuffled off this mortal coil."

Both Shane and Mitchie laughed at that, the former running fingers over a blushing Mitchie's cheeks as he responded, "A very theatrical way of putting it, Mr Jenson."

"Yes, I thought you might understand it. I've always wanted to say that to a couple I have spoken to about their marriage and this has been the first time that I felt it would be truly appreciated." Mr Jenson replied as he bent forward and kissed Mitchie's cheek and patted Shane's shoulder. "I truly believe that you are going to have a very long and happy marriage."

"Again we thank you." Mitchie replied as she and Shane rose to their feet.

"I only wish I didn't have to apologise up front for what I am sure is going to be the embarrassing behaviour of my eldest three children." He sighed as they started to walk away from the lake.

"Oh don't worry about it Mr Jenson, we have our own way of cooling down unruly behaviour here at Camp Rock." Shane replied with mischievous grin that had Mitchie rolling her eyes.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." She sighed mock-fearfully before her own impish spirit raised its head as she linked her arm in Shane's. "We better go and get it out of the way I suppose."

"I have the strangest feeling I should be worried." The minister took one look at the mischievous looks in both young people's eyes and then sighed resignedly. "Ah well, I did warn the children to behave themselves before we arrived, so on their own heads be it."

"That's the spirit, Mr Jenson." Mitchie giggled. "And welcome to Connect 5's Camp Rock. Life is a rollercoaster and never-ending fun."

RC-CS-EC

_Now before any of you jump down my throats, this talk has been treated with the greatest of respect and research and I am happy with it, and thats all that matters to me._

_Tomorrow we're going to have a little fun with the Jenson children (I still haven't made my mind up who exactly they have a crush on so that helps!)_

_I'm trying to get to this weekend for the wedding itself so I can have time to devote to it so don't be surprised if one day this week there isn't a chapter._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	51. Ch 50 Rehearsal Ceremony

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 50

**Rehearsal Ceremony**

"I have never felt more embarrassed for a man as much as I was for Mr Jenson last night." Mitchie murmured as she leaned against Shane's side, his arm around her. "It was just unbelievable the way that they behaved."

They were both sitting on the top step of her cabin, waiting for everyone to join them to start the wedding rehearsal.

"Mrs Jenson was almost as bad, the way she kept hanging on to Rich and Uncle Brown, insisting that they had to let her twins audition for them." Shane shook his head, fingers playing absently with Mitchie's hair, "And poor Nate!"

Mitchie couldn't help herself but laugh slightly at that. "My poor faux twin, I don't think I've ever seen him hunted down like that before." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You do know that Caitlyn is likely to do something to them if they keep on the way they are."

"Sweetheart, they keep on the way they are going, you are going to be at the forefront helping her." Shane said with certainty in his voice, "Closely joined by the mothers."

That really had her giggling before she grew serious again and she took his other hand in both of hers, playing with the ring on his finger. "I was also expecting something from the eldest son but so far..."

"Actually love, he's been watching Cait." Shane replied softly as he caught her fingers and then drew the hand that bore her engagement ring to his lips. "I get the feeling that his father's words must have made more of an impact with him because twice now, I've seen him consciously walk away from her to play with his brother."

"Not quite what he led us to expect." She murmured back before raising her head to look at him suddenly. "Shane, did we seriously say that we are going to use our own vows?"

Shane laughed, not missing the suddenly panicked note in her voice. "Are you saying that you haven't written yours already, Mitch?"

"Are you intimating that you have querido?" She queried as she caught the same look that had just been in her eyes in his. She immediately poked him in the side, catching his ticklish spot as she exclaimed his name. "Shane!"

"Alright you two, stop right there!" Deanna commanded as she emerged from the cabin behind them. "We don't have time for one of your games."

"Yes, Deanna." Both replied as they rose to their feet and turned to her, grinning.

"I'm watching you two, just remember that." She replied doing the two fingers from her eyes to them and back again, smiling herself as they merely continued to grin unrepentantly at her. "Shane, go away now, you should be down at the dock anyway and send back your better half's escorts. Mitchie get in here, Cait has your practice outfit waiting for you."

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "You know I could have sworn she said for all us to meet here after lunch." The latter murmured as she reached up and kissed Shane swiftly on the corner of his mouth.

"She's the planner, if she wants to change her mind; she's at liberty to do so." He replied as he gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and bent down to kiss her back.

"She's also listening to everything the pair of you is saying and is highly unimpressed with the way you keep referring to her as she." Deanna responded with a sing-song voice that had them all laughing again. "Go away Shane...again and get inside Mitchie... again."

RC-CS-EC

It was not the most traditional of rehearsal walks that brought Mitchie to the dock with her grandfather and foster father. In fact, it can honestly be said that traditional had absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever.

She arrived... riding piggyback with Steve and giggling like crazy, a ribbon veil flying behind her in the breeze.

Behind them, Alexander had both Caitlyn and Deanna on his arms, tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks. There had been a running commentary as they had walked from the cabin down the path from daughter and father that had had them in hysterics.

"This bodes well for the rest of the rehearsal." Elizabeth murmured to Connie where they stood together, smiling at the happiness that was literally swirling around the dock and lighting up the area even more than it already was.

Connie merely smiled back, subtly wiping away a tear that couldn't be stopped.

"If she looks this happy at the rehearsal, she's going to be transcendent tomorrow." Violet murmured to her brother and husband, linking her arms in theirs. "And look at our boy, he's glowing with pride."

"And love, most definitely love." Brown added as he squeezed her fingers.

"She's not going to be serious for a moment, is she?" Nate murmured in Jason's ear as he watched the five finally arrive at the head of the dock. "And if she's not, nor is he."

"Fact," Jason replied, grinning himself at the look he could see in his sister's eyes. He poked Shane in the back. "Just remember that's still my sister, engaged or married to her you may be, Shane."

"Like you would ever let me," Shane replied over his shoulder even as his eyes never left the young woman now pretending to walk solemnly down the aisle towards him, "And nor would she."

As she reached the top of the aisle, Mitchie pretended to slip and Shane leapt forward to catch her, swinging her around in such a way she only just missed her grandfather and Steve. Laughing, she tapped his shoulders as a sign to indicate she should be put down.

Turning, the pair faced the minister faux serious and he just laughed at them as well. "Get it all out now, my dears, tomorrow is a more serious affair."

Mitchie smiled at him even as she squeezed Shane's hand. "And tomorrow we will be."

"Now as I understand it, everything is timed so that the ceremony ends with the setting sun, am I correct." He asked as he looked behind him where the sun was beginning its current descent for that day.

"Down to the last minute and that includes any hitches these two throw in with their vows." Deanna replied grinning as Shane and Mitchie threw faux glares at her. "Well, I know you two."

"Yes well, let us continue." Mr Jenson coughed slightly, trying very hard not to break into laughter again. "I'll open traditionally and lead into the open questions. I understand that I am to expect quite a chorus when I ask who gives the bride away."

"I have a few people who want to do so, what can I say?" Mitchie shrugged even as she grinned at her family. "I'm either very much loved or just that troublesome."

"Can we say both?" Jason asked in a stage-whisper to Nate who snorted, unable to stop himself.

"Thank you Jason, I love you too." His sister responded, throwing one of her paper flowers from her rehearsal bouquet at him.

The minister was fast learning to ignore them and continued. "After that, we shall have Mitchie and Shane recites their vows, holding hands and face to face. We shall then finish the more formal part of the ceremony and if the timing is as good as I am assured it is going to be, it should culminate with the setting sun and..."

"My favourite part of the ceremony," Shane murmured as he reached out and caressed Mitchie's cheek, "Which I am under strict orders not to even think about until tomorrow." That had her laughing.

"Excellent, I'm glad that we have that all clear." The Minister replied. "Now let's have one slightly more serious run through and then I understand that dinner is waiting for us."

"Ah yes dinner." Jason murmured as Deanna pulled Mitchie away from Shane to the top of the dock again.

"The sooner you shut up, husband, the sooner we will get to it." His wife threw back at him, even as Nate and Shane hit him in the ribs. "Please proceed Mr Jenson, they will behave this time."

"Yes I can fully believe that." The minister murmured as he watched her glare them all into submission. "I can believe that quite a lot."

This time the practice went much more smoothly and seriously (well as seriously as it could when the bride-to-be kept suffering from giggles which promptly set everyone else off as well.) Surprisingly it all managed to finish with the setting of the sun, just as they had planned for the following day.

But now, now it was time for dinner.

RC-CS-EC

_Its definitely getting closer, people, so you really have to start preparing yourselves._

_In fact it's so close, I really can't think of anything to say tonight._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	52. Ch 51 Last Single Dinner

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 51

**Last Single Dinner**

"Is it me or do you get the feeling that something is just waiting to happen?" Connie murmured to Steve as they sat at the long table that had been brought outside for the rehearsal dinner. (The dining hall itself had been declared out of bounds until the reception the following day.)

"I can't believe that you said that with a straight face." Steve replied as he rested his arm along the back of her chair. "We have been around this lot for two years, can you remember a time when we have not been waiting for something to happen."

That had Connie laughing as she settled back into her seat and therefore into his arm. "A truer statement has never been spoken but still..."

She waved forward her servers to bring in the first course of the night. (They had arrived that day so that Connie was free to join the rest of her family in the pre-, during and after wedding fun.) She had also insisted that they be there due to Mitchie herself who they all adored and would be hurt by not seeing her married.

Of course, Steve had immediately invited those closest to Mitchie on his books to be guests as well. (And unknown to the bride and groom, those members of the band outside of this close connection were also invited and were due to arrive the morning of the ceremony).

"If anything happens tonight, it will not be the fault of our lot." Steve continued as he turned to his starter. "Our bridal pair is more interested in spending time with their siblings tonight..."

"Which is clearly annoying those idiot Jensen girls more than they have a right to be." Louise added from his other side. "My poor Nate hasn't had a moment peace since they arrived."

"And Cait has been clearly contemplating ways of doing murder." Sandy added as he leaned over to grab some bread from the basket in the middle of the table. "And some of them have been pretty good, I have to admit. If she wasn't so determined to be a music producer, I would suggest bringing her into the business, Steve just for them alone."

"I may do that anyway." Steve replied thoughtfully as he took some bread for himself. "The girls will be inheriting the business one day in the far future and they really ought to both know how it works, not just from the angle of being the ones protected."

"As morbid as that particular thought is, and did you have to bring it up on the eve before your daughter's wedding, you're right there." Sandy looked down the table at the six young people currently fencing it out with spare French sticks. "Behave you lot, you're at the dinner table not in the playroom."

Laughter was his reply but the bread sticks were returned to the table extremely promptly.

"And you didn't even threaten them." Mrs Jensen looked up from the conversation she had been having with her young son. "I am so surprised; I would have expected a much more defiant response from young people of their age."

"Our kids know when to push and when not to push, Mrs Jensen." Sandy replied as he picked up his wine glass to take a sip. "As this was just a case of high spirits, all they needed was the gentle reminder."

"I have noticed the surprising amount of trust you have in them all, especially the three youngest." She replied placing her finger of her son's lips, reminding him to remain quiet while she was speaking. "They are not at all like my daughters and they are the same age."

"I do not wish to seem offensive, Mrs Jensen but really your daughters have had a normal upbringing and are therefore like any other teenager their age." Alexander leant forward this time, his hand around his own wine glass to prevent him making the hand gestures that he wanted to. "Our children have had a different upbringing, a part of that being due to circumstance out of their control and a part of that is because we are, to put it politely, in a different financial bracket and worlds because of it."

She huffed in reply and returned her attention to her youngest son again. Her husband turned an apologetic look to them but almost as one, they waved a hand as if to say 'De nada'.

"Well, does that take care of your something is going to happen." Steve murmured in his wife's ear with a grin.

Connie just rolled her eyes and hit him in the stomach, saying simply, "No."

RC-CS-EC

"Something tells me that the elders just managed to peeve the minister's wife." Mitchie murmured in a voice only loud enough for her immediate neighbours to respond. "She looks like she swallowed a lemon."

"Doesn't she always look like that?" Jason said absently, earning himself a slap around the head from his wife and an elbow in the stomach from his sister. "Well, she has done." He continued unrepentantly.

"Why isn't Brown doing the ceremony again?" Caitlyn asked absently as she took a prawn from her dish and fed it to Nate.

"I really don't know." Shane replied as he took a sip of water. "He never really said, just arranged for the minister. Hey Nate..." He finished suddenly.

"What?" Nate asked as he stole Mitchie's roll from her plate.

"They're watching you again." Shane replied with a broad grin that had Mitchie rolling her eyes as she caught the look in his eyes.

"Leave him alone, Shane." She murmured as she reached up and pulled a lock of hair – hard. She then raised her eyes to her sister. "Cait, whenever you want a hand hiding the bodies, I'm right there – but can we hold it off until after Shane and I have got married."

Caitlyn laughed at that, some of her tension leaving her and she slipped in her seat slightly so that she was leaning against Nate's side. "Appreciate the offer, Mitch but I think I'll hold off on your offer." She slipped a prawn in her own mouth. "Someone remind me to ask Connie exactly what she uses to make her sauce for this, it's just unbelievably more-ish."

"Good lord, Caitlyn's finally getting interested in cooking; I thought it was never going to happen." Deanna murmured in a stage whisper, smile lighting up her face. "And there's not a thunder cloud in the sky."

"Thank goodness." Mitchie replied mock feinting back against her brother and her fiancé. "You know how much I hate storms."

"We seem to have all found our sense of humour this evening." Megan suddenly spoke up as she leaned in to take the salt pot. "Even if it is slightly macabre, so behave you lot, try to at least remember we have guests who really don't seem to understand us."

"What fun would there be in doing that?" Jason said to no-one in particular but earning himself yet another hit round the head from his wife and one to the stomach from his sister. "And will you two stop doing that, I'm either going to have concussion or a bruised stomach before the night is out if you don't."

"What fun would there be in doing that!" Deanna repeated with a broad grin as she and Mitchie high-fived each other.

"You know..." An unfamiliar voice suddenly broke into their conversation and they all turned to find that it was the oldest Jenson son speaking. "You're nothing like I thought you would be?"

"They rarely are." Brown grinned at them impishly. "Don't try to understand them, Lloyd, it's not possible and I've known one of them since birth."

"Love you right back, Uncle Brown." Shane replied with a grin as he elbowed him and then noticed that the second course was being brought over to the table. "Yes, beef! Connie, you're an angel."

"And duck!" Elizabeth Richmond exclaimed as her plate was placed before her. "Yes, Connie, you really are an angel."

"Don't look at me, I just arranged for the menu to be prepared and cooked." Connie replied as she looked down the table, laughing slightly as she caught the blush on the cheeks of the person she was about to out. "It was Mitchie who decided the menu for tonight."

"Oh come on, this is the rehearsal dinner for my wedding!" She exclaimed once she had been persuaded to come out of hiding by her brother. (She had promptly hidden her face in his side.) "Do you really think I wouldn't have had dishes that everyone would like?"

"Well, I don't like it." The eldest of the Jenson twins said in such a high pitched voice everyone winced. (Even those who weren't as musically inclined as most of the table was!)

It brought the entire table to a state of silence and a look of fury to her father's face. "Leave this table immediately, Alicia and return to our cabin."

"But father..." The second twin began as her sister started to move away. "There isn't anything here for us; you know we don't eat meat!"

The look of fury on her father's face grew and he rose to his feet. "How dare you tell such a blatant lie when you know we are guests here? Join your sister, immediately Alison. I will speak to you about your behaviour shortly."

"But father..." Both girls whined at this but before their father could speak, their brother rose to his feet and grabbed their arms.

"Enough! You've embarrassed the family enough this visit." He sent them off in the direction of their cabin and then after making sure that they were moving in the right direction, he moved to his mother's side. "I'll take Lennie back with me as well, mother, father. He's falling asleep at the table as it is."

"Thank you Lloyd." His father replied, holding his hand up as he caught his wife about to say something. "Perhaps you should go back with them, Tina and make sure that the girls do not disturb our younger son."

Once they had all disappeared into the twilight and he was sure that they were out of hearing, the minister turned back to the table. "Please accept my apologies for the behaviour of my family during their stay here. The boys appear to be the only ones that had not embarrassed me so far."

Taking one look round the table and seeing the looks on everyone faces, Alexander rose to his feet. "Believe me, we quite understand, there's nothing to apologise for." He did for a second glare Caitlyn into silence as he said that, catching the look on her face.

"I will see you tomorrow, once again my apologies." With that said, he was gone.

As soon as he was also out of sight and hearing, chattering once again broke out around the table but all of them clearly heard Steve say to Connie. "That, Con, was definitely your something is going to happen."

"Oh shut up Steve." It was enough to have the entire table break into laughter.

RC-CS-EC

_Okay that's that. Everything is done and the wedding is finally here._

_I may split it into two chapters, Final Preparations and The Wedding itself but I'll see what happens tomorrow._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	53. Ch 52 Getting Ready

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 52

**Getting Ready**

Mitchie lay curled up in the middle of her bed, unaware of the eyes that sat on the one opposite her watching her. There was a small smile playing on her lips as even asleep, she knew that today was one of the most important days of her life. There was also a sense of peace about her welcoming the next stage of what had already been an eventful history.

The hand bearing her engagement ring lay on the pillow in front of her face, the gems glinting in the early morning sunshine and sending rainbows around the room. It was almost as if nature herself was having a silent disco party to celebrate the events that were about to happen that day.

Around the sleeping girl, people began to bustle about, preparing and airing clothes. Caitlyn was made to sit at the door to ensure that none of the male member (specifically one by the name of Shane Grey) came nowhere in the vicinity of the cabin.

Around the camp, the flowers that had been especially chosen were being put into their prospective places. Members of Connie's wait staff were also placing ribbons around almost everything in the camp leading to the dock from the relevant cabins and the dining hall. Quiet laughter and soft chatter could be heard intermingling with the early morning bird song and at one point with the sound of a solo guitar coming from the direction of where the boys were all confined.

Louise and Violet were down on the dock at the altar, setting up the table with flowers, cloth and small cross.

"My son is getting married today." Violet said suddenly out of the blue. "My little boy is no longer a little boy."

"At least you know, you are going to adore your new daughter." Louise smiled as she adjusted one of the veiled walls that had come lose slightly before coming to her friend's side and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "And it's time that we got back to her to help the preparations of the day."

"I take it Connie's bringing her breakfast." Violet replied as they started to walk slowly to the cabin where as far as they knew, Mitchie was most probably still sleeping. (They had all agreed that she should be allowed to do so for as long as possible considering the long day and evening ahead.)

"Do you really think that Connie would allow anyone else to make her daughter's breakfast on her wedding day?" Louise laughed as they quickened their pace. "We did agree to give her our individual gifts now as well."

Violet smiled at that, thinking of all the secrecy that had gone into keeping their gifts hidden from each other as well as Mitchie. "This is going to be rather fun."

"I think we are going to see shades of red that we've never seen before." Louise laughed softly, the early morning atmosphere and the importance of the day more conducive to quiet sounds. "And there's Connie now with breakfast."

"Time to wake the beautiful bride," Violet said with a smile.

RC-CS-EC

Mitchie yawned slightly and then stretched, only to pause in the middle of it as the scent of her favourite breakfast came floating across the room. Seconds later she was sitting up straight, eyes open wide and smiling at the sight before her.

All six feminine members of her family were standing opposite her bed, Connie holding a bed tray with waffles strawberries and cream, oh and a small pot of maple syrup. The others were all holding boxes of some sort.

"Good morning, Bride." Elizabeth moved forward and sat down beside her granddaughter, bending down to kiss her cheek, "And to sound extremely Hallmark, Happy Wedding Day."

Mitchie laughed at that and threw her arms around her grandmother. "Love you too nana, always."

"Alright, we have two things going on now, Mitch." Connie stepped forward and placed the tray on her lap, bending down to place a kiss in her hair. "First, you need to eat your breakfast and all of it please."

"And then you get to open presents up from just us." Deanna added as she sat down on the end of the bed, a reminiscent smile on her own face until she caught the look on Mitchie's face. "Yes, Mitch, there are going to be presents today."

"I'm going to end up crying at some point during today and that's before we've even get to the wedding, aren't I." Mitchie said with a laugh.

"I think we all are." Caitlyn murmured as she curled up on her own bed, wiping away a tear as she did so much to their amusement. "You're leaving me all alone in the single club, Mitch."

"You leave it in your own time, Cait." Mitchie replied, wrinkling her nose at her. "So..." She took a bite of waffle. "Am I the only one eating breakfast this morning by the way or will you be joining me. I feel like a zoo animal at the moment."

That had them all laughing and Connie went to the door to let the servers in with several trays of food. "We have our orders ladies, time to chow down."

As soon as they had eaten, (and her tray had been taken away), Mitchie sat back against her pillows and looked up at them all. "So..."

"Here sweetheart," Violet stepped forward and handed her a long slender box. "I think you know what this is and I don't really have to tell you."

Mitchie took the watch and quickly slipped the ribbon off, sliding the box top off. Inside was a slender, elegant lady's Rolex in platinum with diamonds in the shape of the numbers. She drew the watch out and turned it over to look at the back. There had been engraved the simple words: '_To our daughter, love is Eternal._'

Mitchie looked up at her, the first tears of the day glistening in her eyes. "Violet, it's beautiful, thank you, I love it." Violet immediately bent down and cupping her cheeks, kissed her forehead.

"Here, Mitch, mine next." Caitlyn bounced up and down on her bed then dropped her small box on Mitchie's bed. Mitchie ripped the paper and ribbon off with little ceremony and then popped the blue Tiffany box open. Inside, nestled again the blue velvet was a silver guitar brooch. "Now you've almost got the full set, sister."

It had Mitchie laughing this time, even as more tears fell. "I love it, Cait."

"Let me fix that for you, girls." Louise said softly as she laid another long box in Mitchie's lap. It was promptly ripped open to reveal another Tiffany box. Inside this one was a bracelet with five silver guitars lying end to end. "Now you really do have the full set, Mitch."

Mitchie reached up and kissed her quickly. "Thank you, Louise, I'll love it forever." She placed the bracelet on her bed next to the broach and watch, stroking them until Connie touched her shoulder, drawing her attention away from them.

"Here mja," Connie handed her a small velvet bag that had her foster daughter looking up at her curiously (but also managed to banish the tears that once again had been congregating in her dark eyes).

Pulling the drawstrings open, Mitchie looked in and promptly blushed. "Connie!"

Caitlyn immediately leapt forward at this and letting the item drop to the bed, burst into laughter. It was a blue garter. Connie immediately smiled, "Something blue."

"Something new," Deanna immediately handed the still blushing Mitchie another bad and sent the poor girl off blushing even more. It was a beautiful set of lingerie in ivory for her to wear under her wedding dress.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed and placed two more gifts in Mitchie's lap. "This will drive away the blush, my darling girl but I'm afraid that it will bring back the tears. This one..." She laid her hand on the first box. "This is your 'something old' and is from your grandmamma Sanchez. This box is your 'something borrowed' and is from me."

"Nana?" Mitchie glanced at her for a second and then opened the first box. Inside was a pair of ivory shoes that were very familiar to her. They were the shoes her grandmother Sanchez had worn at her own wedding and Mitchie had always wanted to wear at her own. "Oh nana!"

Elizabeth ran her fingers down her cheek. "She knew that you always wanted to wear them, darling and asked me to look after them for you. I am so glad that you and she share the size after all this time."

That comment had Mitchie giggling through her tears and she placed the shoes back in the box, before leaning over to place them on the floor. "Don't want to court bad luck at this late stage." She murmured as she straightened again.

She then opened the second box as Elizabeth spoke again. "I had been going to give this to you as you're 'old' but your grandfather had it cleaned and reset for me, so I decided it would be best as your 'borrowed'."

"Nana, not the..." Mitchie sped up and revealed the necklace. "Great-grandmother's diamond necklace, oh nana!" She put the necklace down and threw herself into Elizabeth's arms, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. "This is just so wonderful."

"Well that my darling girl are just the start of your presents for today. You and Shane will have some more to open tonight at your reception." Elizabeth murmured into her long hair. "Now, I really think that Deanna has a timetable that she would really like to keep to if the day is going to be as perfect for you as we want it to be."

Deanna laughed at that as did Mitchie, wiping away her tears as she did so. "Alright ladies, it is time to start our preparations though, so if everyone can go have their showers then make their way back here so that we can start on everyone's hair, it would be nice." Deanna rose to her feet to start clearing away the paper on Mitchie's bed. "That meant now, people, mush."

Laughter rolled around the cabin as they all disappeared.

RC-CS-EC

The laughter that was coming from the ladies floated across the camp to where the men where congregated until they were sent to get ready themselves for the wedding.

They were all in a little shock because Jason had turned up with a clipboard bearing a timetable for the day for them – He had promptly told them that any complaints were to be sent to his wife but only if they were sure that they didn't need their heads or any other important bits of their anatomy. They had all shuddered.

"So Shane, last few hours as a single man." Sandy said with a grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Never been happier," Shane replied as he put his hands behind his head. "And if you ever got round to finding someone for yourself, you would now that."

"Burn," Nate grinned as he sat down on the ground beside him with his guitar. "And no, I'm not going to answer any questions on the subject so don't even bother coming back at me." He looked across at Jason who was currently reading the timetable that he had been given by his wife. "So what is our plan for the day, Jase?"

"Apparently we are to keep ourselves on this side of the camp for this morning." Jason replied as he ran his finger down the page. "Lunch will be brought to us by Connie's munchkins and then an hour after that; we're to start getting ready for the ceremony."

He looked up at them, grimacing. "Deanna and Connie will be checking us over when they put our lapel flowers in so we're to be ready on time or..." He shuddered.

"Deanna's really taken to threatening you today, hasn't she Jason." Brown said with a laugh.

"Oh you haven't heard your orders yet, Brown, you have to make sure that the Jensen's are where they need to be and that they come nowhere near the girls." Jason grinned as Brown actually grimaced. Even the good-natured Brown had trouble with the negative nature of the female members of the family and for once showed it.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your wife recently, Jason?" Steve grinned as he sat back against a tree. "So have any other orders for the day other than the ones that you've just given us?"

"Yes, we're to stay out of trouble or we won't like the punishment she'll have the ladies dream up for us." Jason replied as he finally put the clipboard down. "Oh and Shane, you are not allowed to text or phone Mitchie either..."

As he saw Shane about to protest, he held up his hand. "I know that's what you and Mitch agreed last night, but nana and Connie put their foot down on this one. They're letting Mitchie know after some sort of secret present giving."

"And there goes his good mood." His father murmured with a laugh as his son's face fell. "Don't worry about it Shane, just remember that after today, you get to text and phone Mitchie without interference for the rest of his life."

"Oh you're funny Dad, real funny." Shane pushed his father's shoulder. "Try to remember that after today, Mitchie is free to torment you as much as she torments Jason, Steve and Alexander. She's been holding back up to now."

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or worried about that." Trevor grimaced much to the entire company's amusement. "On one hand, she'll be considering me a part of her family; on the other hand..."

"She'll consider you part of her family." Nate laughed as he started to strum absently on his guitar. "And frankly that's trouble."

"You'll live." Sandy laughed as he opened up a book that he had brought with him. "The rest of us are managing to."

"And that's the really worrying bit." Richard murmured as he settled back in his chair and closed his eyes.

It set them all laughing again, laughter that seemed to mingle with the ladies' and set a delightful music running around the camp.

The stage was set – Camp Rock was ready for a wedding.

RC-CS-EC

_The longest chapter of the story and finally the wedding is here._

_After that, not many more chapters left to go._

_And I'll think about Nate and Cait's story but if I do it, it will be a genuine one shot - no extras._

_As always looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	54. Ch 53 The Wedding

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 53

**The Wedding**

It was here, the day that they had been waiting for – the day everyone had been waiting for (and more than even they realised) almost unconsciously from the moment they had realised that they had feelings for each other.

More strangely enough, when you would expect nerves to be the order of the day, the only ones not affected by them were the bride and groom themselves.

The groom was standing at the head of the dock, looking out over the lake. His hands were in his pockets (even though he had been threatened several times already since he had changed). He was also humming under his breath, quiet smile lighting up his face.

His two groomsmen were the same and different in their reactions.

The elder was happy for his friend that he was finally getting the girl he deserved but at the same time, it was his sister that was the girl in question. As much as he wanted to be here by his friend supporting him, he still wanted to be with his sister as she was escorted to him. It was only because it was her wish that he remained where he was – stayed there because it made her happy and on this day, her day, her wishes and desires were the only important considerations.

Behind them both, the youngest was laughing quietly at both of his friends. He knew without a doubt the thoughts that were going through the eldest's mind and he was equally sure he knew what was going through the middle's mind. What he was definitely sure of was that both their thoughts were of the petite girl who had claimed him as her twin.

He raised his hand and squeezed the eldest's shoulder in silent comfort, grinning as he smiled back at him. He then nodded to where their middle member and today, the most important member of their trio, stood on the edge of the dock and the eldest nodded.

As one they moved together to stand behind him, resting one hand on his shoulder. He looked at each of them, the happiness in his eyes sinking into them as they smiled back at him. They were, finally, ready.

Slowly the remaining guests filed quietly onto the dock, indicating that the time of the ceremony was growing closer. Behind them were the non-family members of their lives and behind them, the minister's family, clearly subdued and a little awed by the people standing in front of them.

The minister himself walk slowly down the centre of the aisle to stand in front of the altar and opened his book.

A quiet cough from the youngest groomsman (who had been quietly keeping an eye on timing and positions) brought all three of them from the head of the dock to stand in front of the elder man. They then moved into position beside him and as one, turned to look down the aisle, waiting for the sight they had been waiting to see since the sun had broken over the horizon in all its glory that morning.

And when she arrived, the sun was out-shone.

RC-CS-EC

A last few brushings of the hair, flowers fastened firmly in place. Dresses in place and without a wrinkle, make-up smoothly applied. All was ready in the bridal cabin.

First to descend slowly was Deanna.

Her hair was swept up in loose curls that fell from the top of her head to the middle of her back. It allowed a person to clearly see the sweetheart neckline of her strapless dress that rose from an empire waistline. The skirt was a-line to her knees. It was dark bronze in colour and complimented by the alstroemeria and baby's breath on her wrist.

She also wore simple bronze ear-rings and necklace that not only complimented her dress but suited her skin tones.

Caitlyn followed her, only stopping at the bottom of the steps to deliberately and slowly put her shoes on and earning laughter from both inside and outside the cabin. (There had been an on-going argument as to whether or not shoes would be worn now that a carpet had been place on the dock to prevent splinters but the two younger girls had been shouted down). This had been Caitlyn's small rebellion in response on her behalf and Mitchie's.

Straightening up, Caitlyn's dress came into view. It was a lighter shade of bronze to Deanna, suiting her lighter colouring but there were differences. Her dress had short three quarter sleeves and a square neckline but still the empire waistline with the a-line skirt falling to her knees. She was wearing a simple topaz tear necklace with matching ear-rings.

Although she had the same style wrist bouquet as Deanna, thanks to the varied shades of alstroemeria, Caitlyn's was made up of different colours and was not quite as large.

Both bridesmaids' jewellery had been their bridal gifts from Shane and Mitchie, especially chosen for them. (He had been allowed to know the colours of their dresses but not the style and cut).

Alexander and Steve stepped out of the cabin next, dress simply in black suits with bronze ties that matched the girls' bridesmaid's dresses, the latter matching his foster daughter's dress and the former his granddaughter-in-law's.

Steve also held Mitchie's cascading bouquet of red and white roses with baby's breath and ferns

All four turned to the open door, waiting for the most important person of the day – the bride.

Mitchie stood in the doorway, posing slightly for the silent photographer whose crew had been taken photographs the entire to document the wedding for them.

As she had been shown in the picture she had been given on deciding her dress style, Mitchie's hair was flowing down her back but her curls had been made more obvious. It was pulled back at the sides but instead of the slender Alice band diamond scattered tiara, it was held back with diamond encrusted combs, a further present from her grandmother. It also revealed diamond drop ear-rings that matched the necklace she was 'borrowing' from her as well.

Her gauze like sleeves reached a point of the back of her hand, tight to her arms and was attached to the off-shoulder sweetheart neckline. The main dress flowed from an empire waistline, ribbon tied behind her back and trailing down her back, to just above her ankles in an a-line skirt with a slight train and instead of the ballerina pumps, she now wore the shoes from her other grandmother.

The entire dress was made of ivory silk and she just seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun.

Her father and her grandfather held up hands to her, assisting her down the steps. As she stepped off the bottom one, she kissed first Alexander and then Steve on the cheeks before linking her arm in theirs. Steve then handed her, her bouquet.

Indicating for Deanna and Caitlyn to walk before them, they began their journey down the canopied path. The bride was on her way.

RC-CS-EC

Caitlyn and Deanna stood at the head of the aisle as everyone fell silent, then as a single guitar started to play they began to walk down the aisle.

They reached the end where their halves stepped forward to greet them with a kiss to the hand before escorting them to their places opposite Shane and returning to his side. Everyone once more returned to looking up the aisle where Mitchie now stood with her two escorts.

The tune on the guitar changed and became familiar to everyone around them as an acoustic version of 'This is me' was slowly played as her wedding theme. Slowly they walked down the aisle with a steady pace, both men beginning to feel reluctant to hand-over the beautiful girl that they were escorting – much like every father who has truly cared for their child since the introduction of the wedding ceremony.

Yet with every step that they took down the aisle, Mitchie seemed to take on an ethereal loveliness that quite simply outshone the evening sun. At the end, Deanna stepped forward to take her bouquet, allowing Steve and Alexander to kiss her hands and then her cheeks before, to Mitchie's surprise, Jason stepped forward to take her hand to lead her to Shane.

Jason took both her hands in his and bent forward to kiss her nose, making her and those watching laugh. He then placed her hand in Shane's, covering them both with his own. "You know..." He said softly so only those three could hear.

Shane actually rolled his eyes as he held Mitchie's hand in his. "Jase, I know."

"Can we get married now?" His sister murmured as she freed one of her hands to touch his cheek softly. "Jake?"

"Love you Mitch." He bent and kissed her cheek, then returned to his place next to Nate.

"And now we shall begin..." The minister spoke clearly, understanding that there were dynamics here that he had no understanding of. He took them through the traditional beginnings of the ceremony, earning a laugh he said. "Now I would ask if there was anyone here who had any objection to this marriage between Michelle and Shane but I'm afraid of the answer I would get with the amount of jokesters that I know are present."

He then continued, "I know that Shane and Mitchie have written their own vows, so Shane..."

Shane turned to face Mitchie, taking both of her hands in his. "Mitchie, from the very first moment that we met, you started to change me. You were the first person who called me on my behaviour and it soon made me realise that there was something special about you. You helped me find my music again and brought me back to my family and friends. In you I found what I had lost and with you I am more than I ever thought possible. I promise you that I will honour you, protect you, sing with you..." They both smiled at this. "Be there when you are sick, and love you as I have done from the day I met you until eternity and beyond."

"Mitchie, if you would." The minister said softly as Shane wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Shane, I never thought that when I met the infamous arrogant pop-star known as Shane Grey, that he would be the key to unlocking the many mysteries that were in my life at that time. You helped me get my memory back, brought back my beloved brother and family and then gave me your heart as well. Like you, I found what I lost in you and with you, I am so much more than I ever thought possible as well. I promise that I will honour you but I will also give you a kick in the pants if the old you ever tried to come back again..." That brought a laugh from everyone. "In sickness I will look after you as you have already do and love you more tomorrow than today until eternity and beyond."

"The rings please," The minister asked, looking over to Jason and Nate. Both reached into their pocket and pulled out rings placing them on the bible the minister held out to them. He held his hand over them and blessed them before looking at Shane and Mitchie. "Now normally I would ask the bride and groom to do this individually but sun is almost at a certain point, so if you will both take the relevant ring and say together..."

As one, placing their plain white gold rings on their left ring finger, Shane and Mitchie spoke the words that would join them as husband and wife: "This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wedded partner. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

The minister then covered their hands. "Mitchie and Shane have with these words joined their lives together. As an ordained minister and a registered official, I announce that they are man and wife."

He looked over his shoulder slightly and found the sun setting just as they had wanted then turned to them again. "Shane, you may kiss your bride."

Shane needed no further encouragement. He pulled her into his arms as hers wrapped around his neck and kissed her with every ounce of sentiment that he was feeling.

It was only a tap on his shoulder from Jason that had them stopping even as all around them, they could hear clapping and cheers. As soon as they had parted, one arm still around each other, the minister held up his hand to quiet everyone and then made the announcement the whole world seemed to be waiting for.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time, Shane and Mitchie Grey."

RC-CS-EC

_What more can I say._

_Oh actually yes there is something: **THERE WILL NOT BE ANY DRAMA, I SAID THAT RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING, THEY'VE HAD ENOUGH DRAMA!**_

_Ok enough said_

_Looking forward to seeing what you have to say ;op_


	55. Ch 54 Beginnings

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Chapter 54

**Beginnings**

As you would expect, considering that this was Connect 5, the reception was just as untraditional as the ceremony. At a normal ceremony, the bride normally has the first dance with her new husband but Mitchie spent it dancing first with her grandfather, then with Steve and then with her brother.

As Jason swung her round the floor in an exaggerated ballroom waltz, Mitchie giggling with every sweep and turn, he finally stopped and swirled her gently around so that they could actually speak. "You know that, if ever..." He finally said.

Mitchie reached up and cupped her brother's cheek, eyes glowing with happiness and all the love she felt for him. "Jake, we've finally found our happy ending; I really don't think that there is anything to worry about."

He took in a deep breath and then sighed, smile finally taking over his face. "My little sister's a married woman, how about that."

Mitchie wrinkled her nose at him and then made a sudden decision. She poked him in the side in his ticklish spot making him laugh and try to get away from her. "Haven't you got something extremely grown-up you need to tell everyone?"

"Mitchie..." He looked down at her sheepishly, even as he cast a quick eye over to where his wife was sitting with their grandmother.

"Jake..." She drawled out his name with another giggle.

"Right that's it; you have someone else you can tease permanently now." He swung her round straight into a waiting Shane's arms, "Your wife, Mr Grey."

"Thank you for your sister, Mr Richmond." Shane laughed as he tightened his arms around her small waist. He looked down into her glowing eyes and caressed her cheek with soft fingers. "Hello my wife." He said with an equally soft voice.

Mitchie looked up at him; reaching up to catch his hand and place a kiss against his fingers. "Hello, my husband."

"May I have this dance?" He murmured as a familiar song started to play in the background. It was Shania Twain's 'From this moment' (yes, they both knew that it was one of the cheesiest and most traditional wedding songs to be played at wedding reception but they also both knew that it was the most perfect song for them to have their first dance as a married couple to!).

"I would love to." She replied as she twisted her arms around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She looked up into his dark eyes and sighed with just sheer joy. "This just feels exactly as it ought to feel."

He bent down and kissed her nose, making her and those around them watching laugh slightly. "It does, doesn't it," He twirled her around before bringing her back in close to his body, holding her tightly against him as she tightened her arms around his neck, "My wife, Mitchie Grey."

"Forever and for always," She replied as she pulled him down to kiss him. "But you know they still have to embarrass us with their speeches."

Shane groaned in mock-fear, making her laugh again.

RC-CS-EC

Alexander clipped the side of his glass before moving slightly into the room. "Alright, people, time for the moment the bride and groom dread the most. It's speech time."

From where they stood at the side of the room, arms around each other's waist, said bride and groom hid their faces against each other and promptly groaned, sending a ring of laughter up.

"Not too embarrassing please Pops." Mitchie begged as she looked up, eyes already watering. "I'm just glad my mascara water-proof."

"I don't think it's that water-proof, Mitch," Caitlyn quipped with a broad grin and earning herself a glare from her foster sister.

"Alright children, settle down." Alexander chuckled before growing serious. "Eight years ago I never thought that I would ever get to make this speech and now that it's time..." He broke off, turning his eyes to his granddaughter and her new husband. Took a deep breath and continued. "Mitchie, you were never one of those little girls who went around playing weddings, even then you would rather play your piano or guitar. In fact, I remember when you were about six at the time Jason tried to make you play with the younger sister of a girl he wanted to get to know but no, not our Mitch. You picked up the closest thing to hand, which at this time just happened to be a jug of lemonade and poured it all over him..."

"Hey! Pops!" Jason immediately objected as Mitchie blushed, hiding her face against a laughing Shane's side. "You're supposed to be embarrassing Mitch, not both of us!"

Alexander gently cuffed him around the back of his head and then continued. "Yes, well, Mitchie, Shane, you have already been through hard times that many couples have never seen and grown stronger because of them. Just remember to share your problems, no matter how small or large and never go to bed angry with each other. To Shane and Mitchie..."

He raised his glass and saluted them as did the others then grinned, "Steve, over to you."

"Oh help!" Mitchie groaned as she once again hid her face against Shane's side. "They're determined to turn my face permanently red."

"Now as Mitch is already glowing as bright as tonight's sunset," Steve began with a broad grin, earning himself a 'boo' from her. "I just want to keep what I want to say short and simple. Loving her has always been easy, seeing her in love as she is with Shane has been pure joy. I just want to say, Shane, I know you've already found this out but your wife is always right, no matter what she says."

That had hysterics from literally everyone as Mitchie simply reached up and patted Shane's cheek as if to emphasize her foster-father's point.

Trevor took that moment to step forward. "Alright, children, time for the father of the groom."

"Oh lord," Shane groaned as this time it was he who hid his face in his wife's hair. "This is not going to be good." Mitchie merely patted his stomach, smiling as she did so.

"There's not much more that I can add to what Alexander and Steve have said. Shane, somehow you have managed to find the one person in the world who loves you and adores you in a way every person wishes they could find. She's even able to put you in your place, something not many people have ever been able to do.. If ever there was a fairy tale come true, it's you and Mitchie, son."

He moved to their side and put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "But if you put a foot out of line, Shane, I just thought you should know we're keeping Mitchie."

Once again, laughter echoed through the hall as Trevor hugged his new daughter rather than his son.

Taking Caitlyn by the hand, Nate drew her over to stand next to the new wedded couple. "Now, traditionally, it should be Jase that goes next..."

"But the subtle pushes on our shoulders kind of change the order..." Caitlyn continued as she wrapped her arm around Nate's. "So we're up to bat."

"We just wanted to say, Mitch, Shane, that you are the soul of our family." Nate reached out for Mitchie's empty hand. "You brought us back together when we were falling apart and you keep us together with your every dream."

"You gave me the family I always wanted but never had. The home I want to come back to every time we're away." Caitlyn went on as she pulled Shane's hand to join them. "You've given me two brothers and two sisters."

"And we just want to say: our connection, husband, wife, father, son, mother, daughter, brother, sister is strengthened by your marriage and will only grow stronger as the years pass." Nate leant forward and kissed his faux-twin on the cheek.

"And we can't wait to see the outside world's face when they realised just how sneaky we've been with all this." Caitlyn finished with a mischievous grin.

Once again laughter rang out through the hall.

RC-CS-EC

Jason took a deep breath and caught hold of Deanna's hand, drawing her over to where the others still had their hands together. As one he reached in with their enjoined hands and joined them.

"Music brought us together, music keeps us and music sustains us." He said softly. "It is who we were, are and will always be: Connected."

Stepping back, he put his arm around his own wife's waist. "I had my reasons for wanting to be the last to speak. I knew that the parents would touch upon wedded advice in theirs and as for these two..." He subtly pushed Nate in the shoulder and grinned. "Well, do I need to say more?"

Jason sighed, looking into the eyes that were so like his own. "Mitch, from the moment that you were born there has always been a connection between us like no other I've seen between brother and sister -a connection that seemed to be strengthened because of the parents that we had and the love of music that we shared then and now."

"Even when we were parted from no fault of our own, you yourself said shortly after we found each other again, Mitch, that you could still feel us." He reached out and took her hand in his. "And I knew the first time that I saw Shane look at you, that he was in love with you and that you were in love with him."

He took a deep breath. "Shane, I'm passing my role to you now officially. You've been playing it for the last two years anyway. Be her shoulder to cry on and to lean on. Be the arms that protect her and shield her. Love her with everything that you have been, are and will be and Mitch, trust in that love and do the same for him. Be his shoulder and arms as you are already his heart."

He looked down at Deanna for a moment and caught her supporting smile. He then looked up at his sister, feeling her squeeze his hand at her silent encouragement. He took a deep breath and then turned slightly so that he could see the rest of their families and friends.

"I was going to wait until these two returned from their honeymoon but..." He looked at Mitchie for a moment and grinned as she made a 'Go on' at him. "And if I'm not going to be given a bridal boot up the backside, I better get on with what I'm going to say."

This time he laughed out loud as Mitchie actually hit him hard in the arm. "Alright, all right, I get the picture, I'll stop procrastinating."

"Jake!" Mitchie said warningly as she stepped forward, threatening to hit him again only for Shane to pull her back into his side.

"Deanna and I have a rather unusual wedding present to give to Shane and Mitchie that they are going to need six months to wait for." Jason looked down at his wife again and covered her stomach with his hand. "We're making them an uncle and aunt."

Cheers broke out around the hall and Brown was even heard to be saying. "I thought that they were never going to say anything."

RC-CS-EC

It took fifteen minutes before everyone had calmed down slightly from the announcement that Jason had sprung on them all. (It had to be said that not very many of them were actually surprised by the announcement, all having noticed just that one little thing that had them thinking it could be possible - just astonished that it had taken them so long to actually say anything on the subject).

Shane, after taking a look at his watch and noticing the time, finally took matters in to his own hand. He opened up the piano he and Mitchie were standing next to and slammed his fingers down on the keys, sending a note of discord around the room, silencing them.

"Thank you." He grinned at them as he pulled Mitchie in his arms. "I know we're not being traditional about all this but I am supposed to reply to all your pleasant speeches on my wife and my self's behalf."

"Shane..." Mitchie pinched him slightly. "Be nice."

"That's it, Mitch, start out right." Sandy called out from where he had been hiding in the back of the room. "Keep him under foot."

"Shut up Sandy!" She threw back at him, even as she blushed yet again before looking up at Shane over her shoulder. She reached back and touched his cheek for a moment, then lowered her hand again to rest on his arms. "Ignore the peanut gallery, if anyone else says anything, we'll get our revenge when we get back."

"That's my wife." He murmured as he bent down to press a quick kiss to her cheek. "As I was saying, my beautiful wife and I would just like to say thank you for all the wonderful things that have been said today. We will take everything that you have said into our hearts... and thanks dad, it's nice to know you appreciate my choice of wife so much."

He stuck his tongue out at his father, much to everyone's amusement.

"You're welcome son." Trevor grinned as he put his arm around his own wife's waist.

"My sympathies, Violet," Mitchie said sotto-voice with a grin. "I see where he gets it from now."

Shane rolled his eyes and then manfully continued speaking with the additional background of stifled chuckles. "Mitch and I would also like to thank you all for allowing us to have the wedding that we wanted. Be able to be married here in Camp Rock where we met and fell in love, where I asked Mitchie the honour of becoming her husband was something so important to us, it almost leaves me speechless."

"Please notice," Mitchie said with a smile as she leant her head against his shoulder so that she could look into his eyes better. "He did say almost speechless."

That had Shane laughing as he placed a kiss on her nose. "Yes, as my darling wife has just said almost speechless. Camp Rock has played such a part of our lives; I really doubt anyone outside of those present right now will ever really understand its importance to us."

"As I started out saying, I just want to thank you all for all the love that you have shown us and to say that we love you all in return but..." He took Mitchie by the hand and started to pull her to the doors. "If we are to get to our plane on time, we really need to be getting on our way."

"Shane!" Mitchie said through her giggles as she pulled him to a stop. "At least let us say later to everyone." That had him laughing himself as they found themselves engulfed by their families' embrace.

Half an hour later, they found themselves in the limousine that had been drawn up outside and on their way to the airport. Both had changed out of their wedding clothes into casual travelling clothes before leaving and were now curled up against each other in the back seat.

"Where are we going, Shane?" Mitchie asked as she ran her hand up and down his side.

"There's only one place we could go to start our married life, sweetheart." He murmured as he rested his head on her's, "Aloha Hawaii."

There was only one reaction that Mitchie could give to that. She raised her head and pulled his lips down to her's. "I love you Shane Grey, every day more than the day before." She murmured against them.

"I love you right back, Mitchie Grey." He responded as he pulled her onto his lap, allowing them to deepen the kiss. "Here's to our beginning."

"Here's to our eternal connection." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

RC-CS-EC

_Please see the next chapter for my words of wisdom_

_Don't forget to review this one first ;op_


	56. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See prologue chapter

*****/*****/*****

Epilogue

**E Entertainment**

"This is Ryan Seacreast..."

"And Giuliana Rancic..."

"... With the hottest news from the world of entertainment."

"And do we have news for you today." Guiliana looked straight into the camera as she said this. "As you know five years ago, we reported to you that Shane Grey and Mitchie Richmond-Torres were married quietly at his uncle's Camp Rock in a sunset wedding."

An official picture from their wedding was shown on the screen. It showed them on the dock, Mitchie's back to Shane's chest, his arms wrapped around her waist as they looked out over the dock at the setting sun, their wedding rings clearly shown.

"And if that hadn't been enough of a shock for all you Connect fans out there." Ryan continued as a picture of Jason and Deanna replaced it. "Jason and his wife announced that they were pregnant with their first child."

"Well, apparently the final couple in the Connect 5 family felt that that wasn't enough of a shock for everyone because today their publicity department made an announcement concerning them." Guiliana grinned slightly at the camera as she said this. "Apparently, Nate Howard and Caitlyn Gellar-Torres eloped to Las Vegas two days ago and were married in a private ceremony with only the Greys and the Richmond's as their witnesses."

"Their official spokesman has been quoted as saying: 'Nate and Caitlyn knew that when they finally made the decision to make a formal commitment to each other, a wedding like their best friends' was not what either wanted. In fact, it was once said by the family that they had had the big formal wedding and the private wedding, all they needed was an elopement to round things out'." Ryan laughed. "From what I know of them, it sounds about right."

"Nate and Caitlyn are the most unconventional of the group where their relationship is concerned." Guiliana agreed. "But that's not the only news to come out of the Connect 5 camp, is it Ryan?"

"No, it's not." Ryan replied as the picture behind them changes once more to Shane and Mitchie. "It seems that one of the reasons for the quiet and quick wedding is that Shane and Mitchie are once more pregnant."

"And as all true fans know, they lost their first child to a miscarriage at six months two years ago."The laughter faded from Guilianna's face as a picture of the couple leaving the hospital appeared on the screen. Mitchie was pale and wrapped in her husband's arms, tears falling down her cheek. Shane was shown as pale and resolute. "I would like to send my personal best wishes to the couple as they once more travel this most wonderful path of life."

"And here's hoping that Jason and Deanna's little boy will soon have a cousin to play with." Ryan agreed as he looked to the camera again. "And we here at E Entertainment would like to add to Connect 5's request that we of the entertainment press leave the happy couple and their families in peace at this time. Good luck Shane and Mitchie, you deserve it."

RC-CS-EC

_Well here it is, the final chapter of Eternal Connection._

_I am so sorry about the long delay between the wedding chapter and these two chapters. When it came down to writing them I found it impossible to do so._

_A part of it I think was due to my own reluctance to end what has been sixteen months and two days of my life in writing these stories._

_As for Nate and Caitlyn's story, well I'm not so sure that I will be writing it now. At least you know they are married now so be content with that._

_As always I am looking forward to seeing what you have to say this last final time. ;op_


End file.
